


Spoiled

by Kaleido_dance



Series: Spoiled [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Credence and Graves living together, Dark Original Percival Graves, Face-Fucking, First Time, Gellert Grindelwald Never Impersonated Percival Graves, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Okay almost no plot, Rimming, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Some Plot, Spanking, SugarDaddy!Graves, Unsafe Sex, Virgin Credence Barebone, finished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 63,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleido_dance/pseuds/Kaleido_dance
Summary: Percival Graves, following the wishes of his dark master and old friend Grindelwald, seduces the obscurial to get him to join their side in the fight for the greater good.He offers the scared boy a home, the possibility to learn magic and the prospect of a bright future by his side.But he loses himself in Credence's charming innocence while trying to teach him about love and sex, and ends up adopting him as his son, giving him everything he can think of and spoiling him to his core.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> Right. So this is a very smutty fic where the porn is the plot. this is the beautiful story of how Credence loses his virginity with Mr. Graves and the man finds out that he might be able to fall in love again. And you could think, but how on earth a story that is basically just about sex can last 16 chapters?! I just thought that something as important very well deserved a whole story. Credence's feelings, his doubts, his fears, his determination, his curiosity… and Graves might be an old dog but he's a person too and he also has doubts and insecurities. 
> 
> Right. Forgive my ranting. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Ps: there might be an occasional chapter where there's no smut at all, but is normally followed by a sex-only one that makes up for it.
> 
>  

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins when mr. Graves discovers Credence is the obscurial, he offers to help him and Credence instead of going on a rampage all over the city falls in his arms, exhausted.

 

 

 

Chapter 1

 

 

 

“You are nothing but a squib, boy, a being without any magic...useless and pathetic.” Said Percival Graves to the young Credence Barebone when they reached the top of the stairs of the crumbled building.

 

The boy couldn’t believe what he was hearing, all those times he had promised to teach him about magic had been nothing but lies. He was now lost and alone, without any possible future but starvation and solitude…

 

Percival wasn’t paying attention to him at all, too busy looking around for the little girl he suspected to be the Obscurial. Then when he thought that maybe it wasn’t there, he felt the heavy thump of the walls falling to the ground, and the floor shaking under his feet. Yes, the creature was there, somewhere. The thumps were coming closer, dust floated in the air with every bang, holding his wand in preparation for whatever was coming. Suddenly, the final wall fell in front of Percival, engulfing him in dust and rubble, but he dissipated it with a flick of his wand to see what was in front of him. He realised then how blind he’d been all along; It was Credence.

 

The Obscurus was starting to materialize around them, Credence’s face was covered in tears, he looked desperate, as if he was debating between sadness, anger and fear.

 

“Credence...It’s you...It’s been you all this time…” Percival lowered his wand a bit, extending his other hand in an inviting gesture, talking softly, trying not to scare the boy. “Please calm down, Credence...I can explain everything to you, just calm down.”

 

Credence didn’t know what to do, but he wanted to listen to him. He didn’t want to kill the man whom he’d trusted so deeply until that moment. Credence was shaking in fury and devastation, but he was also afraid of himself, afraid of the monster he was becoming.

 

“Please, come with me. Credence, I can help you…”

 

Graves had slowly been getting closer to where the boy stood, cautiously extending a hand towards him. The moment he saw the shadow of the obscurus subdue, he leapt forward to hold the boy in a tight embrace, and just mere seconds later the horrible creature disappeared completely, leaving Credence unconscious in Percival’s arms. He looked at him in disbelief, still amazed by his own stupidity, and holding his young body closer to his, before disapparating them both.

  


• • • • •

 

When Credence awoke, the first thing he saw was the face of Mr. Graves leaning over him with a worried expression.

 

"I’m glad you’re awake, Credence. You’ve been sleeping for almost a day now...I had to skip work for you." He smiled down at him.

 

The boy seemed confused and looked around in amazement, feeling light and disoriented, like he was in a dream. He was laying in a comfortable bed, surrounded by the fanciest furniture he’d ever seen. Being watched closely by an important man. Memories of the incident flooded his mind and Credence attempted to get away from him, suddenly afraid of Mr. Graves.

 

"Shh, Credence, please listen to me...You’re safe here, I’ll take good care of you...You’ve got to understand that I didn't know it was you." He reached out to caress his cheek the way he used to during their encounters in the alleyway to comfort him after the beatings. Credence couldn’t help leaning into his palms once more.

 

"Where are we?" asked the boy shyly, still thinking seriously about running away.

 

"You’re a guest in my home and if you’re feeling well you can come to have breakfast with me."

 

Mr. Graves stood and extended his hand in an inviting gesture. He looked so elegant in his smart clothes and stylish cut that Credence felt filthy and scruffy next to him. Getting up from the bed and moving silently behind him, Credence followed him out of the room, moving in the same crestfallen manner that he always did. Percival eyed him from over his shoulder, making a mental note to educate the boy on his posture.

 

They arrived at the dining hall. Inside, the table was set with a full breakfast feast, accompanied by tea and biscuits with an array of fruits and cakes. There was so much going on around him that Credence couldn’t decide what to look at first. Everything seemed so interesting, the decorations, the enchanted items floating about and the delicious food... but at the same time he was also trying to suppress his awe and be polite.

 

"Come, sit next to me Credence, we’ve got very important matters to discuss."

 

Percival took the seat at the head of the big table and offered Credence the chair next to him. Credence looked around, his mouth trembled at the sight of such a banquet.

 

"You can have anything you want, I know you might be hungry."

Percival served him tea and started to fill his plate with a little bit of everything. Credence looked at him unsure and cautious, until he received an approving sign he didn’t dare to start eating.

"You’re my guest here, Credence. You don’t have to act like that. You can have all the food you want and do what pleases you most. That room is going to be yours from now on, so you can have it arranged to your liking." Percival stated matter of factly while pouring himself tea.  

 

Credence swallowed and tried to muster up some courage, not knowing how to feel towards the man yet, before beginning to speak cautiously.

 

"Thank you, Mr. Graves...but, I don’t think I deserve any of this…"

 

Hearing this, Percival sipped his tea, placing the teacup back on it’s saucer, and turned to look him in the eyes.

 

"You’re right, you deserve so much more than this, Credence. First of all, my deepest apologies… I’m sorry I treated you that way the other day, I failed to see the potential you had, and it’s because you were doing such a wonderful job suppressing your magic...but I’m going to try and offer you the life you deserve." He took the boy’s hand in his and continued. "I know you have no home now, so I’ll adopt you and give you the best magical education you can get...of course if you don’t want to live here with me we could arrange for you to go somewhere else, or to study abroad, but I wanted to offer myself as your personal tutor."

 

"You…you said I was a squib...you said that I was useless" mumbled Credence lowering his gaze, remembering his words with a deep and painful stab in his heart.

 

"I was an idiot for not realising it was you, Credence. I’ve been looking for you all this time...if only you had told me it was you from the beginning, you wouldn’t have had to endure all that pain and suffering for nothing… I want to give you the chances you didn’t have in life." He reached out to cup his cheek. Credence allowed his tears to fall silently.

 

"But even if you could teach me anything... what could I possibly do to repay you, Mr.Graves?" He whispered softly, holding in a sob, not daring to look up yet.

 

"You won’t have to, I seek only the opportunity to teach you, to have someone equally as powerful by my side at last,  if you’d only accept to be my apprentice, that is."

 

Silence fell between them, in which the boy found that couldn’t speak or look up. Percival allowed him a moment to gather his thoughts.

 

"You can stay here for as long as you want, no matter what you choose. I’ll pay for everything you need, so don’t hesitate to ask...and talk to me, Credence, I won’t ever punish you, my boy…" Percival reached out to his face once more, but this time to hold his chin up and look him in the eyes, Credence simply assented and whispered a “thank you,sir” before averting his gaze again.

 

Breakfast went on silently, and after that, Percival Graves showed him around the apartment, which looked more like a penthouse. Large and luxurious with a wonderful view over Manhattan. The man showed him the main rooms, study, hall, an enormous library...it all seemed impossibly large to fit into one of the most central buildings in the city. And Credence had never suspected the man would be so rich, but all of the furniture and ornaments looked incredibly expensive, exotic and foreign. It was then that he realized he didn’t know much about him after all.

 

And the surprises didn’t end there, when they got back to the main hall, Mr Graves summoned two cloaks and lead Credence to his automobile which was waiting for them outside in the street. It was Credence’s first experience of a car ride and the speed of the vehicle scared him slightly. They arrived at the store of a famous dressmaker on fifth avenue, who was also a renowned robemaker for wizards. There, he received his first set of robes and suits. If he was going to live with such an important man, he’d have to look the part. Percival payed for some extra clothes and personal stuff that the boy may need and then took him to have lunch at an expensive restaurant close by.

 

"Are you satisfied with your new things, Credence?" Graves inquired as the two finished eating.

 

"I… I couldn't be more grateful, Mr Graves...although I wish you wouldn’t have spent so much money. I’m not worth the amount of money you spent …" he answered shyly from across the table.

 

"I’ve got plenty of money to spend, you don’t need to worry about that...What I want is to make you feel like a part of our magical community, which is where you belong now Credence. In fact, I've got a very nice surprise awaiting next."

 

The boy felt his cheeks burning under the penetrating stare of the man in front of him. So intense that he couldn’t resist it, and he could feel the bitterness in his heart finally subduing into nothingness, forcing himself not to think, not to feel.

 

Outside the restaurant the automobile was waiting for them again, and after a short car drive, they arrived at a tiny avenue full of shops. Entering a stationery and calligraphy store, an old man came to attend them.

 

"Oh, hello Mr Graves, needing more quills already?" He asked with a broad smile, inviting them in.

 

"No, no...Howard, today I’m coming for wandlore services." The last two words were said in a rather low voice, coming closer to the old man’s ear, who looked up, eyeing Credence for the first time and giving the two males a knowing look. He signaled for them to follow him to the back of the shop, where a tiny locked door lead them to another room, deserted of any other costumers and much more spacious. But instead of pens, quills and all kinds of papers, Credence found thousands of squared boxes piled along the walls and he wondered what could be the surprise.

 

"Now, now...a young wizard without his wand isn’t much of a wizard, right?" Said Howard with a mysterious smile after locking the tiny door behind them.  

 

"Indeed" added Percival when they reached the center of the room, and with a paternal gesture, he gently placed his hands on Credence’s shoulders and moved him into place.The boy felt his ears and cheeks reddening after such attention.

 

"All right, why don’t you try some willow first?" The old man retrieved one of the boxes and opened it up to give the wand inside to Credence. The willow wand was long and pale. "Now, with a gentle swoop…"

 

"No, no swooping at all Credence...just hold it in your fingers and feel it’s core, do not move at all…" Interrupted Percival catching hold of the boy’s wrist the moment he reached out for the wand.

 

Howard looked at them without understanding what was going on, but said nothing.

When Credence touched the wand nothing happened at all, he could feel nothing inside of it, so he tried to give it back to the man, and Mr Graves couldn’t stop the soft motion of his wrist in time. Almost instantly, old Howard was thrown back, and a hurricane seemed to shake all of the boxes that were piled neatly on the shelves, causing them to fall in a cascade of wooden sticks over their heads. Fortunately, Percival Graves was no ordinary man and with a single flick of his wand everything froze in midair, preventing Mr Howard from hitting the wall and the rain of boxes from burying them. Credence, who had ducked in fear, looked up amazed at such picture.

 

"I told you not to move at all, Credence...a wand is a very powerful artifact." Said Percival looking him in the eyes with a serious stare. Turning around and with a flourish of his wand, all of the tiny boxes fell in back into place on the shelves, and Mr Howard returned to his initial position in front of them, looking very confused but unharmed. Nonetheless, he quickly took the wand back.

 

"Alright, let’s try cherry ash now…" He said, opening another box.

 

This time, Credence stood as still as he could, feeling the hand of Mr Graves tightening the grip on his shoulder as he took the wand. But nothing happened and Percival asked for another one.

 

The old man was so intrigued by the strange boy, brought in by none other than the famous Mr Percival Graves, but he said nothing during the process of testing wand after wand...well if it could really be called a test, because all the boy was allowed to do was hold each wand for mere seconds.

 

After a couple of dozen boxes were opened, Mr Graves seemed to grow impatient and chose a box himself, taking out a beautiful hophornbeam with unicorn hair as its core. As he, himself slid it between the boy’s fingers, the moment Credence grasped it, a shower of golden stars filled the room.

 

"We’re taking this one" said Percival, retrieving it carefully, smiling in satisfaction.

 

With the long box in hand, they got into the car once more to return to the apartment. Credence was so impressed with himself for using a wand for the first time, that he almost couldn’t believe that he had really done it and that it was _his_. He held onto the long box as if it was made of gold.

 

 

• • • • •

 

They had dinner together that night and afterwards, Graves took the boy to his personal study, which was spacious enough for them to practice some very basic spells.

Percival had removed his jacket and was uncuffing the hem of his shirt to roll up his sleeves, and Credence eyed him furtively, since he’d never seen the man in such casual attire.

 

"Credence...remember what happened at the shop before, try not to move the wand around with carelessness, I want you to focus on what you need to achieve...for example a levitation spell, repeat after me: Wingardium Leviosa" he said the words with a swish of his wand and a flick of his wrist to demonstrate how a fancy couch could float in midair gracefully at the wizard’s command.

Credence watched it fall back into it’s previous position without a sound and mumbled something about never being able to do something like that.

 

"Now, don’t be silly, boy...just repeat my words: Wingardium Leviosa…" He said once again, without any wand, just moving his hand in the form the incantation required to cast the spell.

 

"Wi...wingard...Levi...oosa" stuttered the young man timidly as he tried to imitate the movement of Mr Graves’ hand as if holding an invisible wand.

 

"No, no...with more grace, here, let me show you…"

 

Percival went behind him again and held his shoulders to keep him in place, and then took his right wrist in his hand to repeat the movement with the utmost care.

 

"Now, repeat: Wingardium Leviosa…" He said in with a low voice into the boy’s ear.

 

But Credence couldn’t think clearly with Grave’s breath in his ear, and his knees started trembling uncontrollably at the proximity of such a man, he couldn’t resist the way he touched him.

 

"Wingar...deum...Winger…" he stammered in a whisper with a sloppy move of his shaking hand.

 

"Stop, stop, Credence...what’s wrong now? You were doing fine just a second ago...please relax…"

"I...I’m sorry...I...I can’t…" at  that moment the boy’s voice broke and a sob escaped his mouth.

 

Mr Graves held his shoulders once more, reassuringly.

 

"Alright, let’s try something different...I know you’re holding so much in, we’re going to let it go now."

 

And letting him go for a moment, he reached out for the new wand, and bringing it to his pupil he slid it carefully between his fingers at last. But before the boy could bring down the building, he raised all of his most powerful wards and protecting spells around the room, and then he went back to stand behind him, holding his shoulders once more.

 

"I give you permission to wave the wand now, release you power Credence" and with his own hand he took the boy’s wrist once again, moving it around. At first just some sparkles came out of the tip, setting fire to the curtains on the window and Credence started shaking in fear.

 

"Shh, don’t fight it, Credence, let it flow...I’m here with you…"

 

Percival whispered in his ear and moving his hand once more, a burst of blue sparks surrounded them in a whirlwind of light, but with the next swooping motion the lights turned into lightning, striking the walls like in a storm, cracking the bricks and furniture in every corner. Credence wasn’t shaking anymore, and his hand started moving on it’s own, conjuring more lights and sparks while Graves had to use his own wand to conjure protection for themselves too, amazed at how strong the storm was becoming. When the study was nothing more than a pile of rubble at their feet he then took the wand from Credence’s hand, while he returned everything to it’s original state.

Then he took the boy to rest on the fancy couch he had levitated before, noticing how agitated he seemed now, Credence may have stopped trembling but now he looked out of breath and exhausted.

 

"You did so well, Credence...I almost couldn’t stop you from killing us both…" He noticed how out of breath he was himself. "You have such formidable power…"

 

"I...I didn’t want to cause any trouble…" stammered the young man apologetically, and Percival felt the young man begin to tremble again, ashamed and scared, so Graves placed his hands on his neck and shoulders, turning him around to try and calm him, whispering in his ear.

 

"Shh, it’s okay...nothing happened to us or the building...and you did perfectly well Credence, that was the kind of relief I wanted you to experience."

 

And with expert fingers he started massaging the boy’s back, and felt him relaxing

under his touch.

 

"Don’t you feel much better now?"

 

"Yes...." Whispered Credence, leaning into the touch of his hands.

 

Percival noticed how he seemed to react whenever he touched him in anyway, knowing perfectly well the kind of feelings he was triggering inside of him. He decided to keep rubbing down his spine, taking off his jacket to feel the shape of his muscles under the white thin shirt, seizing his waist and feeling the warmth of his skin, realising for the first time that he was a very attractive young man, and not a child at all.

 

"Do you like it, Credence?" He murmured into his reddening ears, breathing in the scent of his hair and the sweat which clung to the back of his neck. Credence was leaning back so much now that their bodies were touching dangerously on the couch, completely lost in the embrace of such an experienced man, that he couldn’t stop a moan escaping from his lips.

 

At this, Mr Graves had to stop himself and push the boy away before anything got out of hand.

 

"I think you’re too tired to go on, we’ll call it a night and go to bed now...I’ve got to go back to work tomorrow, so we’ll continue when I get home…" He stood up, taking Credence’s arm to bring him to stand too, the young man was blushing so much by now that he looked feverish.

 

With an Accio spell he called their wands and jackets to leave the study with them, then he lead the boy through the house to his room, where he helped him lay down, taking his shoes off and tucking him in as if he was a child. Credence, afraid of his own traitorous reactions avoided eye contact until Percival left.

 

• • • • •

 

The man couldn’t help wondering what had happened, the way Credence had relaxed under his touch was alarming, and that moan sounded so adult and erotic...so irresistible. Yet, he looked so innocent and childlike that it was confusing. Percival tried not to think about it anymore and went straight to his room.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, since the fic is technically finished, I made a promise to myself to update every friday. I hate loving a story that only gets updated once every two months...it just breaks the flow, and when they add a new chapter I don't even remember what it was about. So I'll keep my promise even though the beta process is not entirely complete (You'll notice when we get to chapter 4...).
> 
> I know I said it was a smutty fic, but I want to let the gradence build nicely, I don't like rushing things, but we're getting there I promise.

### Chapter 2

  
  


After he awoke the next morning, Percival found Credence waiting for him next to the entrance of the dining room, dressed in a pair of his new pants and a shirt, looking as serious and shy as ever.

 

"Good morning, Credence...you don’t have to wait for me to have breakfast. I should be the one waiting for you. You’re my guest after all."

 

He opened the door, inviting him in with a courteous smile, but the boy said nothing in response, and just walked in looking down as always, with a subtle blush on his cheeks.

 

"Did you sleep well last night? You looked so tired after we practiced" remarked Percival while the teapot floated in midair serving them tea, and scones came floating in to fill their plates.

 

"I...I did..." Credence responded still refusing to look up.

 

"Well, you’ll be able to rest today. Feel free to wander around the apartment as much as you’d like, I suggest you entertain yourself in the library, but just be careful with any book that may not seem friendly...and please refrain from touching the wand until I get back. If anything were to happen remember you have the necklace I gave you to contact me."

 

The boy didn’t look up at this either, and Percival said nothing, still thinking about what had happened the night before. He just drank the last of his tea and stood up to leave.

 

"The house will provide you with anything you may need, Credence.I’ll be back in the afternoon" he said while putting on his elegant dark jacket, and with an affectionate gesture he brushed the boy’s neck with his hand, before leaving.

 

 

• • • • •

 

 

The hours went by painfully slowly that day for Percival at the MACUSA,  he was relieved when he could finally apparate back to his apartment. He didn’t know exactly why, but he had a funny feeling that something was not entirely right. When he arrived he found Credence waiting for him, standing tall and serious with a blank stare like that morning, welcoming him home.

 

"I told you not to wait for me like this, Credence. You’re my guest here" he reprimanded him with a smile, coming closer to brush his cheek, but the boy just looked down in embarrassment.

 

"Come with me, we can practice some more before dinner."

 

He led the boy to the same study from the night before, closing the door behind them, and casting the same protection incantations that he had previously used.This time, Credence didn’t look as nervous, but something was distracting him. The furniture ended up flying  around when he tried to cast a simple  levitation spell. The moment Percival grabbed his shoulder to help him correct the stance, he heard a painful groan and had to let go immediately. To his horror the white shirt Credence was wearing started dampening with blood in the place that his hand had been. Credence, backed away from him, his lower lip trembling and his face pale in fear.

 

"What was that, Credence? Are you hurt...? Let me see it."

 

Coming closer once again, he vanished his shirt with the tip of his wand, and the boy whimpered and shrunk into himself slightly, hating the feeling of exposure. But Percival held him in place and stared at his back, full of fresh welts and wounds, a large one on his shoulder was opened and dripping scarlet blood down his spine.

 

He didn’t wait for an explanation and gripped his arm, taking him out of the study and into his private chambers, helping him to lie on his chest on top of the large bed. A tiny flask came floating into Graves’s hand and opening it, he poured it’s contents onto the boy’s back, causing him to cry in pain. When the wounds were completely healed under the effects of the potion and Credence’s crying had subsided, Percival caressed his neck tenderly to help him relax.

 

"Who did this to you, Credence? Your back was perfectly fine last night. Tell me who did this." Ordered the man with a firm tone, wondering if the boy may have gone somewhere else in his absence. Credence was laying on the bed, holding tight to the sheets, and with his whimpering voice he whispered:

 

"I...I did…"  

 

Mr Graves didn’t know how to respond, so he just sat next to him, and turning him around, he stared deep into his eyes, holding his cheek in the palm of his hand.

 

"Why would you do something like that, boy?"

 

Silent tears were falling down Credence’s face, and he refused to meet the older man’s eyes.

 

"I… I deserved to be punished...because of my sins…" He whispered again, with his gaze focused on the ceiling. At that Percival had to grip his face with both hands, forcing him to look at him.

"You have no sin, Credence...there are no such things as sins...and there’s nothing you could’ve done wrong, you’re an innocent child…" He said trying not to yell at him in frustration.

 

"I’m not...innocent...I had these sinful thoughts last night...and I deserved to be punished for them" He whispered with a renewed shed of tears.

 

"What thoughts?" asked Percival, more out of curiosity than anything else, leaning closer to to listen to his answer.

 

“Very...sinful t-thoughts about you. I-I wished for your touch in such a s-sinful way." He confessed between sobs, with a grave tone, in that same adult manner he had used the night before. Percival understood perfectly what he meant, for he had felt  the same way about him. With his own hands he wiped his tears away, stroking his face tenderly.

 

"Shh...There’s no reason to cry over that, Credence. It’s not a sin to want to feel good, and you felt good last night, and so did I." He whispered into his ear.

 

"Mr Graves… you felt it too?" Asked the boy both surprised and relieved.

 

"I did… and it felt so good to have my hands on you. I didn't want to stop touching you."

 

He was now laying on the bed too, beside Credence, embracing him and caressing his face, breathing in his hair again, loving the smell of his sweat.

 

"But it can’t be right...a man should only feel this way for his dear wife" said Credence, looking him in the eyes, looking for an answer.

 

"A man should love whomever makes him feel loved. How could something that feels good be wrong?" Percival felt so moved by the boy’s feelings that he couldn’t help kissing his temple, holding his neck and face in a loving manner. "If you feel good in my arms you can stay here, Credence. Nobody is going to punish you for that. Do you like it when I hold you like this?"

 

"I do…"

 

"And so do I."

 

So they stayed there in a tight embrace for almost an hour. Percival Graves could not have foretold that he himself would start feeling that kind of want for the boy. It was a whole new opportunity, and such an exciting one. But he was going to have to be very careful not to hurt Credence in any way.

  


Graves sat down next to him and produced out of nothing, a nice plate of sandwiches perfectly cut with all kinds of fillings, which made Credence realise how hungry he really was.

 

"I don’t want you to skip any meal, Credence, you need to eat more to endure your new training, understand?" He took one of the sandwiches and pushed it into his hand, giving him a pointed look. Once Credence had taken a bite, he left the plate next to him and touched his white chest with the tip of his wand to put a clean shirt on the boy’s naked torso.

 

"Thank you" he said, feeling a shiver run through him at the closeness of their bodies on the bed.

 

Mr Graves ate a couple of sandwiches too, sitting beside him, apparently lost in thought. Credence stared at him, feeling much more relaxed than yesterday. Unable to remember why he had been so angry at him, why would he want to run away from someone who was offering so much, he no longer doubted wanting to be there.

 

"Thank you for letting me stay, Mr Graves… It’ll be an honour for me to have you as my tutor" He stared gratefully into his mesmerizing eyes, pushing away the memory of Ma adopting him twelve years ago.

 

"Thank you, Credence for allowing me to be here for you. I want you to know that you can ask for anything you want from me, okay?" He took his face into his hand again, stroking his cheek softly with his thumb, and Credence simply assented, looking away quickly.

 

Then Graves saw the chance to test his feelings a bit further, and pushing the empty plate away he came closer to Credence, holding his face with two hands now, eyeing his features closely, searching for his eyes under his thick eyelashes. He stroked with his thumb all the way from his high cheek bones to his strong jaw line, watching his soft skin blushing under his touch. His full rosy lips parted slowly as if he was about to say something, but he just breathed hard, blinking with heavy lids. Percival knew he had to let go of him before anything happened, standing slowly and taking his hand to help him stand too.

 

"If you’re feeling better we can go and practice some more, what do you say?" He asked in a low tone, trying put his own thoughts back into order.

Credence didn’t even have the strength to speak yet so he just nodded and walked behind him towards the study again.

 

There Percival gave him his wand and led him to the center of the room, touching his shoulder the same way he did last night, massaging his back tenderly.

 

"How do you feel, does it hurt still, Credence?" He asked trying not to be rough on his skin.

 

"No...I’m fine."

 

Having the wand back in his fingers gave him a nice feeling of assurance that he had never felt before, and it was easy to relax under the sweet ministrations of such expert hands.

 

"Good, now if you feel up to it, let’s try again with that levitating spell from last night, okay?"

 

The man let go of him and turned to set up wards in the room, and repeating the spell for him to see, he indicated to Credence that he was free to give it a try. This time the couch floated much more delicately in the air, but fell down with a heavy thud that cracked several floorboards.

 

"Uh...sorry...I didn’t want to do that" he said in a rush, ashamed.

 

"No, no, it’s fine. You were doing perfectly, try again." Graves fixed the damage with a simple flick and offered him a smile, encouraging him to try again.

 

Credence felt so much better this time, and the couch floated easily at his command, landing softly. After that he could levitate it again and again without fail.

 

"Yes, that’s it...that’s exactly how it’s done, Credence, you’re amazing!" Percival couldn’t help feeling elated upon seeing the boy succeed on his first spell, coming to stand next to him, he held him in a loose embrace, staring at him with a proud smile on his lips. "You just needed to relax and practice a couple of times, but that was so fast, Credence... I just can’t imagine the things you’ll be able to do...aren’t you excited?"

 

Credence was shaking with excitement at what had just happened, his very first enchantment was perfect and he could feel a heavy weight lifting at last from his heart, he was not useless, he was a wizard now.

 

"I am" he said, and to Graves’ surprise a shy smile crept onto his red face.

 

Then Mr Graves decided to take a dangerous step, tightening his embrace, he slowly leant over his trembling lips and kissed them lightly.

 

At this contact Credence was paralyzed, incredulous, but when Mr Graves held his neck tenderly, caressing his hair with his fingers, he relaxed again, opening his mouth for him, savoring his taste and hot tongue with his own.

The boy then discovered how deliciously talented Mr Graves was at that too. The kiss was amazing, perfect, full of smaller kisses, that melted into hungrier ones, he closed his eyes and let go of himself, moaning at the touch of Mr Graves’ expert hands around his waist and neck. But with a nervous smile he broke the kiss, in need of air, with his heart pounding harder than ever.

 

"Mr. Graves...this is not….right" he whispered, trying to release himself from the tight grip of his arms. But Percival used the interruption to bring him to sit on the couch, pulling him onto his lap.

 

"What exactly is not right? Do you hate me?" He asked with a smile, looking up at Credence, still holding him to prevent him from getting away.

 

"No, of course not! I don't hate you...it’s just that you are something like a father to me, I think...well, my tutor" said Credence in a low voice, avoiding Mr Graves’s stare.

 

"I’m not your father, Credence and being your tutor is something completely different, it means that I’ll provide you with money, education and legal support, since you’re still a minor according to no-maj law. But in the magical world you’re of age now, and you are free to do whatever you want."

 

Credence still appeared distant and worried, but Percival pulled him against his chest. He gently pressed his lips to the young man's temple in an effort to reassure him.

 

"I know that all of this might be confusing for you. But, Credence I could never be your father. I'd never intended on having children of my own, although, if that's what you're looking for, a father figure… I could make that effort. I would no longer be able to show you this kind of affection though.” At those words Percival searched for his lips again, sucking on his lower lip before kissing him fully when Credence didn't reject him.

 

The boy just couldn't help melting into another incredible kiss, so tender, so hot. Breathing in the intoxicating smell of Mr Graves and holding onto his shoulders for support, Credence tilted his head a little to kiss back a bit deeper, licking his tongue ever so slightly, innocently and shyly. with trembling hands he held onto his neck in an attempt to prevent him from stopping, Percival then smiled and held his face still.

 

"You don't want me to be your father, my dear boy...you are too curious and needy, and I can teach you about love if you want, that is, if you like me, of course."

 

"I like you, Mr Graves...I like you so much...I’ll do anything you ask of me…" Said Credence completely aroused and begging him for more.

 

"I’m glad you landed in my hands, Credence, you are dangerously provocative, you would have ended up so lost in life. But I can guide you" and he kissed him once more, much more lightly, without tongue, just caressing his lips. "Sadly,  it’s getting late now and we both need to rest."

 

Getting up from the couch, Percival let go of Credence, and took him by the hand. Leading him with slow steps toward his room, and it was almost painful to bid him goodnight.

 

But back in his own room, he opened his fly to let his hard cock free at last and mastubate, thinking of Credence's sweet lips, still thrilled with the dangerous prospect.

He remembered the shallow advances he had made in those alleyways to attract his curiosity, the false interest he had poured over him now becoming palpable and weighing on his mind like lead. The boy had been desperately drawn to him and his little shows of magic, the soft caresses were a drug for him at the end, and now it was all paying off so well.

 

He was going to have to inform Grindelwald about this turn of events.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! thank you for reading, next week chapter 3 and finally some smut!! From now on everything will start getting very dirty, you've been warned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behold! The first smut of this story! Hope you like it

 

The next day Graves got up earlier than usual, with a clearer head, after discussing the situation with his lord. When Credence entered the dining room he was already putting on his cloak.

 

"I'm sorry for leaving early today, but I've got some important matters to attend to."  Percival said while closing in on Credence, holding his chin and placing a soft kiss on his trembling lips.

 

"We’ll continue your lessons tonight. Do as you please until then, and don’t hurt yourself, understood?" He whispered in his ear,  caressing the boy’s reddened cheeks, with that fascinating arching of his brows, to which Credence simply assented. Credence was completely stunned by the kiss but glad to find that those increíble moments from the night before hadn’t been a dream after all.

 

And just like that, Percival left, leaving him trembling and flushed to the point that he had to sit quickly on the nearest chair, because his knees were about to fail him.

 

 

• • • • •

 

That day Credence just couldn't concentrate on anything at all, he sat on a couch in the library, trying to read one of the volumes on basic spells but the hours went by and he couldn't even read a line. His head was completely full of the thought of Mr Graves. That night he had very strange and sinful dreams about him, and when he woke up he found with horror that his pants were damp. He decided not to say anything about it and to throw them in the laundry drawer, ashamed of his filthy body.

 

Credence was unable to think clearly. When he first met Mr. Graves, all he thought about was the older man. It was as though he was desperate to know everything he could about him.  The day that Credence destroyed the chapel though, he simply couldn’t believe it was the same person. The things Percival had said were awful, the way he’d treated him was even worse. All of it stuck with Credence like a nightmare. When he woke up in the soft bed he realised that everything was playing back in his head just as that, a nightmare and that Mr. Graves was still the same perfect man for whom he longed.

 

A perfect man that cared for him, for Credence.

 

So Credence just smiled, he smiled so much at this sweet new thought that his cheeks hurt, he felt like he was melting from the sheer warmth of it.

At lunch he sat at the table and played around with the food on his plate, unable to eat more than two bites. He had this fluttering feeling in his stomach all of the time, almost as if he was about to throw up at any moment. When the time for Mr Graves to return home approached the fluttering feeling intensified so much that he was sure he would pass out the moment they met. But when the time came, he went to the entrance hall to welcome him home, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

 

And then Graves apparated at the door, looking so magnificent and elegant and gracious and handsome…

 

And Credence just couldn't resist it and fell to the ground under his stare in the middle of the hall.

 

**. . . . .**

 

When he woke up again he was in Mr Graves' room, laying on his beautiful bed. And Mr. Graves was entering through the door with a tray and a jug of water floating behind him.

 

"Good evening, Credence, how are you feeling now?" Percival asked as he came to sit next to Credence, putting a hand on his forehead. The tray flew on it’s own to the night table and the jug started pouring water into the glass. Credence felt ashamed of his stupidity and tried to sit up too.

 

"I’m fine..I just...I don't know what happened…" Credence muttered with a flush, avoiding Percival’s eyes.

 

"The house elf told me you didn't eat much today, not at breakfast or lunch, is that right?" Asked the man caressing his cheek to try and turn his face to him, staring into the young man’s eyes.

 

"I wasn't hungry...I’m sorry…" He said with a low innocent voice, wondering what a house elf could be.

 

"You don't have to apologize, Credence, but a boy your age needs to eat well to grow stronger, there’s plenty of food here and you can choose whatever you like, okay?" he held his face between his hands until the boy nodded, and then pulled him into an embrace, fondling his neck and hair with his long fingers.

 

"You gave me a scare back there, boy…" he whispered in his ear. "but I’ve got great news for us: I have asked for a holiday of six months at the MACUSA, and now we can focus on your training together, every day if you want to… I’m going to have to go to work a couple of days more but after that we can be together all the time, do you like that?"

 

Credence felt his cheeks burn at this thought, he was starting to feel the fluttering in his stomach once again and he feared he could pass out again at any moment. With an enormous effort he smiled and looked at Percival in the eyes.

 

"I’d love that, Mr Graves…" but he couldn't add anything else because the lips of the man started devouring his mouth in a hungry kiss, their tongues licked on each other and they both breathed in the smell of the other at last. Percival had been waiting for this all day, he had to force his mind to keep away from the temptation of remembering his sweet boy’s lips and his lean body trembling under his touch. But now he was free to act on these thoughts.

 

And Credence just let himself drown in that incredible kiss, the taste of his mouth was so intimate and the grip of his strong and manly hands was so dominating that he felt relieved at last of the torturing flutter in his stomach and now it was his heart that pounded like mad. Percival had to stop, suddenly aware of this.

 

"Are you alright?" He asked softly  without letting him go entirely. He placed a hand over his heart to feel it’s beating, and Credence’s face flushed even harder.

 

"I’ve been feeling strange all day...that’s why I couldn't eat much."

 

"Then let me check on you, please, just to make sure that you’re fine…"

Percival pushed him gently back to the bed, resting his head onto the pillow, and with a flick of his wand all of the buttons of the boy's shirt opened at once, making him gasp in surprise.

 

"Mr Graves…" He said, blushing hard again.

 

"Shh...it’s okay Credence, I won't hurt you."

 

With his strong hands he caressed his jaw and throat, tracing down his neck line to push the shirt aside, revealing his white chest for him to see. The day before he had been too worried to stop and look at him in that way but now he couldn't ignore the beauty of his muscles. His young pectorals were still not as built as his own, and his abs weren't as prominent yet, but the beautiful lines of his waist and hips led his eyes all the way down to his pants, where something was bulging in his crotch. He had to force himself to concentrate on the matter at hand. And slowly ran the tip of his wand all the way from his clavicle to his navel, while both of them observed as magic lines spread all over Credence’s thorax. When the lights disappeared, Percival put his wand away.

 

"You don't seem to have anything wrong, your heart looks fine…"

 

He softly placed his hand over Credence's chest once again to feel his beating, and for a moment it seemed normal but when he made eye contact with him it started to race once more.

 

He understood perfectly.

 

"You look so good like this, Credence...it’s hard to resist" without taking his hand off, he leaned over seductively to kiss him gently on the lips, teasing him. Unable to suppress a smile when he felt the violent thumping of his young heart under his palm.

 

The boy had maddening feelings for him, that's why he couldn't eat all day, and that’s why he passed out at his apparition. He was completely at his mercy now.

 

"But you need to eat something, young man, I’ll make sure you eat a substantial meal before your lessons continue" he said buttoning his shirt up, and when he got to the last one, he leaned over his ear to whisper:

 

"And if you perform nicely,  I'm going to reward you accordingly…"

 

Credence felt his blood rushing down to his groin as he imagined what kind of reward it could it be, remembering the incredible kisses he had received last night for mastering the levitating spell.

 

Mr. Graves helped him get up from the bed and offered him the glass of water that he’d poured earlier, which Credence swallowed in a gulp to try and get rid of the feverish flush. After that they both strolled down to the dining room, were a full table awaited them.

They sat next to each other as always, and almost instantly a beautiful plate of steak and vegetables appeared in front of each man.

 

"I asked for this steak to be served tonight for you, Credence, the best in New York...so eat up, please." Encouraged Percival while offering a generous cut from his own plate and bringing it to the boy’s lips to eat. Credence opened his mouth and carefully took the bite from Mr Graves’s fork, tasting it in delight, it was amazing.

 

"Oh, but this kind of steak cannot be accompanied by water...I’m going to allow you, just for once, to have some of this perfect wine." He added, opening a bottle of red wine and pouring some into both of their cups. Then he brought it up to Credence’s face, telling him to smell it first, and then giving it to him at last. But Credence had never tried wine before and it made him cough a bit after gulping it down.

 

"Silly boy, you can’t drink it like that!" He reproached him, laughing and filling his cup with water instead to help clear his throat.

 

"Maybe later I’ll give you another lesson on that, now finish your dinner."

 

They both ate with a smile on their lips, Credence felt ashamed and clumsy, but he didn't mind at all, he was too happy to care.

 

 

• • • • •

 

Back at the study Percival made him repeat his levitating spell, and it took a couple of tries before it was perfect, because Credence wasn't allowed to practice magic without supervision.

 

"Well, I understand that it’s hard for you in the beginning, since you’re still not entirely used to your wand, but you’re progressing very fast, Credence. I think we can try with a very common and useful spell, that I’m sure you’re going to love. Now stand back, please."

 

Credence took several steps back to give him space, expectant. Then Mr Graves flicked his wand in his direction and suddenly an invisible force was pulling the boy from his belly so strongly that he felt his feet levitating fast toward the wizard. But they didn't collide violently at all, he simply found himself comfortably leaning in his embrace, and looking up at him he couldn't hold his laughter.

Percival then taught him how to perform the Accio spell, and after some initial difficulties, Credence mastered it as well, feeling much more confident this time. After some time playing around in the study with random objects they were both laughing and just having fun.

 

"You’ve done wonderfully tonight, Credence.I think we should celebrate your success as wizard."   

 

Mr Graves grabbed him by the hand and took him to sit at the couch, making him sit on his lap. Credence was starting to feel those butterflies in his stomach again, and he couldn't help blushing when Mr Graves held him by his slim waist, bringing him closer to his chest. In one hand appeared the bottle of wine from the dinner, and hanging from his little finger a single cup appeared too.

 

"I’m going to give you a final lesson, though...just try not to gulp it down, but to taste it instead." He said while the bottle poured some wine into the glass and it flew right into Credence's hands. "Smell it first and then take a sip, taste it and swallow it slowly" he instructed him.

 

The boy did as he was told and this time he felt a nicer flavour in his mouth and he didn't end up coughing, but when he turned his face to tell Mr Graves about, it he met his lips on the way, and so the kiss took the flavour away. They licked each other with hunger and lust, while the cup spilled some wine onto Credence's creamy shirt.

 

"Now Credence, it’s not polite to waste such fine wine, drink it all" he ordered with a smile as the floating bottle served the rest of it’s contents into the cup. Credence obeyed quickly, hungry for more kisses while Percival fondled the short hair at the nape of his neck. Once the glass was empty, the man pulled him into another sensual kiss, but the boy’s head was now so much lighter that he felt no shame in moaning lavishly into his mouth, rubbing their chests together.

 

"What a good boy you are, Credence...I think you’ve earned a reward, don't you?" Said Percival pushing him away, but instead of letting him go, he turned him around, making him lean his back on his broad chest. And kissing his neck from the side, he started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, looking down at his small body from over his shoulder.

 

"Mr Graves…”

 

"Shh...relax, my boy...I'm going to teach you something else."

 

His big hands started touching his bare chest, but in a way completely different than few hours ago, and Credence felt a tickling sensation in his groin building. He tried to remain calm, but when Mr Graves teased his hardened nipples he had to groan in pleasure, trembling under his experienced touch.

 

"You like it here, dear?" Whispered the man, licking his earlobe, and he wished he could be licking other things of his, but promised to himself to be patient.

 

"Yes… oh yes...Mr Graves" Credence was so lost in the sensations now, that he didn’t notice the man’s careful hands opening the  fly of his pants to release his swelling cock from his underwear.

 

At this the boy whimpered and tried to get up, astonished, but Mr  Graves’s arms were too strong and his embrace kept him in place. Then, his fingers gripped his young cock, caressing it gently, and he loved it.

 

"Does it feel good, Credence?" He whispered again in his ear, loosening his hug now that he was more relaxed. His fingers held his dick softly, moving up and down his skin and Credence felt himself lolling back against his warm chest and strong muscles.

 

"Oh...oh God...yes...oh Mr  Graves...I…" Credence couldn't put two words together now, he was too distracted by the incredible view of those strong hands touching him where he’d never been touched before. The red head of his cock peeked through the man's fist while he jerked him gently.

 

"You’re so lovely, Credence...so beautiful…"

 

Percival could feel himself hardening in his pants under the grinding of the boy’s ass, and would have loved to banish their clothes, to penetrate him right there. But he had to concentrate on his companion’s pleasure first.

 

He ran his palm over the precum flowing from the tip of his prick and started masturbating him harder, holding his swelling balls with his other hand. Credence was trembling all over, his moaning was maddeningly erotic and adult, but since it was his first time, it didn't take long for him to get to the edge.

 

"Mr Graves... Please stop...I...I can’t hold it...please…" He whimpered grabbing at his wrists to try and stop him, but Graves was too strong, and his hands were gripping his dick so hard...

 

"It’s okay, my sweet boy, let it out,"

 

Credence was feeling so good by now, that he just leaned back completely on his tutor’s chest, closing his eyes while his cock was pounded hard and good, and he just could bring his fist to his mouth to suppress a loud moan the moment he began cumming. Mr Graves kept squeezing while watching his come release all over the boy’s pale chest, splattering some drops to his shirt even. But he stayed there with him until his cock went completely limp between his fingers, and his breathing and heartbeat went back to normal.

He then closed his legs and turned him to the side to hold him in a sweet embrace on his lap. He reached his face again and kissed him softly on the lips. Credence was completely undone, leaning on his chest, with sweat running down his temple and tears in his eyelashes, all flushed and barechested and covered in cum. Percival had to close his hands into fists to suppress the urge to fuck him on the couch.

 

"You loved that, didn't you?" He said in his softest tone while kissing his face, marvelling at the sight of the shy smile flowering on his lips.

 

"I did...thank you, Mr Graves" he whispered with eyes closed.

 

"You don't have to thank me, Credence, I want you to feel good...I’ve got some other things to teach you but I think you’re too tired now, we’d better go to bed."

 

He helped him to get up from the couch and cleaned his chest with a spell, then his shirt buttoned up by itself while Percival retrieved their jackets. Using his wand to vanish the empty bottle and cup. Credence was still feeling numb and weak after his first orgasm, but shared some passionate kisses with Percival before leaving the study. He walked the boy back to his room by the hand and with a flick of his wand changed him into his pajamas to tuck him in bed.

 

"Will you go back to work tomorrow?" Asked Credence shyly when Mr Graves was about to leave.

 

"Yes, I have to...but you know soon that’ll be over. In the meanwhile just try and make yourself at home here."

 

"I will, thank you Mr. Graves."

 

Percival closed the door behind him and apparated back to his own bedroom, where he lay back on his bed, his own pants unbuttoned themselves and a tiny flask came floating in to slip a drop over the head of his cock, which he started massaging immediately.

He thought of Credence, of his sweet face crying and begging him, and of his pinky dick, so beautiful and virgin, imagining what it’d feel to have it in his mouth. He had his cock between both his fists, pounding it hard, with one hand he kept it straight and with the other he run up and down, wet with the potion. And he loved to imagine all the dirty things he wanted to do to his new pet boy...he couldn't wait to fuck him in that same bed, tying him up, gagging him and spanking him good, while his cock went in and out of his tight asshole…

"Nnnhhaag…!" He grunted, releasing his cum in the palm of his hand.

 

And he  lay there, exhausted by having to hold on for so long, thinking about how hard it would be to go to work the next day, when he had such a distraction waiting at home.

  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Friday the 4th chapter with much more smut!! Gosh I love this ship so much!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised the new chapter is up! I love this chapter but it's got some angst, and some smut too, and fluff... Oh I love baby Credence, he's so cute, I could write a bible about him. And love Graves too, he's the perfect daddy xd

####  Chapter 4

 

 

 

The next day Credence was already waiting for him at the table when he  entered the dining room, he wasn't eating or drinking, just waiting there.

 

"Good morning, Mr Graves" he stammered with a shy smile, blushing and cursing his own clumsiness. 

 

"Good morning Credence, I’m glad to see you smiling, did you sleep well?" Percival greeted him back with another smile, reaching out to caress his cheek before sitting down. 

 

"I...I did...better than ever in fact…" Said the boy blushing even harder and looking down, squeezing his napkin with both hands, trying to hide his nervousness. The scones, fruits and tea started to serve themselves  onto their plates and Credence felt so thankful for it because he was shaking so badly that if it depended on him, everything would have ended on the floor.

 

"Me too" said Percival sipping some of his tea."But you look nervous, Credence...is something wrong?" He asked extending a hand to touch the boy’s temple and cheeks.

 

"I’m fine, it’s just that when I see you I remember...well, I just feel strange...it’s hard to explain…" He mumbled avoiding all eye contact with the man, but with a firm hand Graves held up his chin forcing him to look up.

 

"Do you mean that I make you nervous?"

 

"No…! I didn't mean that...it’s just that when you’re around, I just can't help it….I’m sorry, Mr Graves...."  He wished the ground would swallow him up .

 

"Come here, Credence" ordered the man,  pushing his own chair  away from the table to make room on his lap, signaling for him to sit there. 

 

Credence stood and obeyed, looking Percival in the eyes while getting on top of him.

 

"You are my apprentice now, and I want you to be honest and open with me...you don’t have to fear me or avoid me, I want you to trust me. And I know all of this might be new to you, so I won't push you to do anything you don't like, Credence, because I want us to be closer to each other, don't you want it too?" He said in  a  fatherly tone, close to his ear. 

 

"Yes, Mr Graves...I’d love to" answered the boy in a soft low voice, breathing hard now. Percival noticed his arousal in his words, and wrapping his arms around his waist he brought him closer to his chest, kissing his neck and licking his skin up to his ear again.

 

"I’d love to stay with you all morning, my dear boy, but I’m late already so you're going to have to take care of this by yourself, right?" Saying this he slipped a hand to his groin, seizing his hardening cock over his pants, and Credence gasped in pleasure at the sudden touch. 

 

"You make it harder for me to leave each day, Credence...but we have the whole weekend ahead of us to teach you some manners." He stood, making Credence stand too, and kissing him lightly on the lips he whispered a goodbye in his ear before leaving him. 

 

And Credence just stood there, ashamed and aroused at the same time, he’d just embarrassed himself in front of Mr Graves. But he couldn't help it, the way he embraced him and whispered in to his ear with that sexy voice...it was maddening. 

But never before had he dared to touch himself down there, despite the urge he’d had sometimes, because he’d been taught at school that it was a sin. 

 

_ “There are no such things as sins _ _. _ _ ” _

 

He remembered those words and knew that even if they were committing sins he wouldn't mind at all because Mr Graves would be with him in hell,  forever . 

 

So  immediately after Mr Graves  had left, Credence  ran to the nearest bathroom  and opened his pants  to get his cock out, and after  a moment of hesitation, he gripped it’s head trying to  recall  the way Mr Graves had done it the night before. And, oh, it felt incredibly good at last...he started  moving his hand harder and faster, thinking of him, of his kisses, of his smell and his strong hands and the way they touched him...but before he could think about it he was cumming all over the toilet, drowning in his groan. 

 

He leant on the nearest wall, amazed at such feelings, wondering if Mr Graves did it too in the intimacy of his room, and he suddenly wished he could be with him to see it.

 

After recovering his breath , he cleaned the toilet as best as he could, and went back to finish his breakfast, he didn't want to pass out in front of him again. 

 

But the day promised to be as long and painful as the day before so he just wandered the house, and even stopped at Mr Graves’s room only to find out that the door was closed. He would have loved to see his room more often. He went back to the study where they practiced magic together and sat on the fancy couch. He then felt the now familiar fluttering in his stomach, remembering the moments they’d spent there together, and leaning over the cushions he sniffed searching for his scent.  

 

Just the images that crept up  in his mind were enough to set his insides on fire, and laying back he opened his own shirt to try and remember the way he’d touched him. His rosy nipples were big and flat but when he teased them a bit they became small and hard all of a sudden and the feeling was nice, although not as nice as when  Mr Graves teased them.

 

"Mr Graves…" He whispered, wishing he could just apparate right next to him, missing him more than ever.

 

It was just a matter of time before his hands reached his groin at last, and he didn't need to think much about it this time. He started masturbating right there, moaning and saying his name as if he was there, begging him for more. He imagined them both naked on Mr Graves’s bed, touching each other and cumming together, and it was the hottest thought he’d ever had.  This time he made sure to put up his hand at the tip of his cock to prevent his fluids from spilling all over the floor, since he didn't know how to clean with magic yet, and he wasn't allowed to have his wand with him either.

 

The rest of the day went by so slowly, he ended up touching himself at least five times, even though he was trying to avoid it. And when the time  came for Mr Graves’s  return , Credence made sure he was well dressed and looked his best to receive him, trying to keep calm and stand straight the moment he arrived. 

 

But at the moment of his apparition, Credence had such a knot in his chest that he couldn't mutter a word, Mr Graves looked incredibly sexy in his formal suit as always, and came right to him. He bent over to peck him on the lips and grabbing him by the arm he dragged him to his room to devour his mouth lavishly. Credence melt ed in to the kiss instantly, moaning and holding  his neck, while the man seized him by the hips to bring him to the bed. 

 

"My beautiful boy...I can't resist you anymore...I missed you all day." He whispered before returning to the kiss once more. But Credence held his face to tell him that he had missed him too.   

 

"Did you touch yourself, Credence?" Asked Mr Graves with a playful smile, bringing the boy to sit on his lap, rubbing their bellies together.

 

"Yes… five times" he said blushing and gasping at the contact of his groin against Percival’s. 

 

"My, my…" He said looking down at his lean body and the bulge in his tight pants."You sure are one healthy young man."

 

Grabbing him by the neck he kissed him full on the mouth again, sucking on his tongue, while magically, the boy’s clothes started unbuttoning by themselves and opening to reveal his skin. But Credence stopped the kiss once more, breathing hard.

 

"Please…I want to make you feel good too…" He said bringing both his hands to Mr Graves’s tie and pulling the knot down to untie it. Percival looked at him with lust and smiled, allowing him to do as he pleased.

 

Credence loved feeling his desire under his pants, but instead went slowly removing his jacket and waistcoat and unbuttoning the shirt all the way down to his belt, which he removed too. Percival just stared at him during all this process, drinking in the sight of him, and when he removed his shirt at last, he felt Credence's stare on his skin. 

 

"Do you like what you see?" He said in a soft voice. 

 

Credence looked him in the eyes without words, just assenting, while his trembling hands began running down from his thick neck to his shoulders and powerful arms, seizing his muscles. And with his eyes he followed his own fingers, marvelled at the softness and beauty of such skin, not as white as his own, and feeling the size of his bulky chest, those hard and dark nipples and the well defined abs. He  ran his hands around his waist and hips, until he found his pants still in place, and then he decided to open them and lower them just the necessary  amount to see his elegant black underwear and since it looked so tight, he thought it was okay to bring it down too. And he had to gasp again for when he did, Mr Graves's hard cock was free to lay full sized  before his astonished eyes. 

 

"So big…"He whispered at seeing it, longer and thicker and darker than his own dick, and the smell of it made his mouth water in desire. 

 

"Touch me" ordered Percival, grabbing one of his hands and taking it straight to his cock. Credence held it in his palm, still marve lling at the size, Percival then took Credence's cock from his underwear, and seeing them together just made the difference that much evident. And they started touching each other.

 

"Do it slower, Credence...try to imitate my movements, don't rush it…" Instructed Percival while he slowly massaged Credence's shaft, from his balls up to the tip of his cock. But the boy was way too excited and his movements were jerky, shaking with pleasure.

 

"Mr Graves...I won't hold much longer if you do it like that" he said in a low voice, trying to control his heavy breathing.

 

"Now that wouldn't be polite, Credence, you’ve got to wait for your elders…" and with  a click of his fingers, a thin golden cock ring appeared around the base of Credence's dick, making him whimper."This will prevent you from coming until I’m ready."

 

And with that he used one of his hands to masturbate his own member on the thickest part while the boy seized the tip, smearing his precum all over it's head. Percival was pounding both their cocks at an even pace, watching Credence, flushed and moaning desperately on top of him. The ring made his cock look a bit larger and redder, and Credence stared down at it astonished, almost scared. He was such an innocent boy, thought Percival.

 

"Do it harder, Credence...I’m almost there" he said with a husky voice, making the ring disappear at last. 

 

"No, no...please Mr Graves I can't...please stop…" He begged while trying to masturbate him harder just as Percival did to him.

 

"Yes, come now, dear…" Said  M r Graves holding his neck closer to kiss his jaw while the boy came right there on his chest, groaning loudly. 

 

And Percival felt the hot drops of cum running down his own skin and came too, forcing him into a hungry kiss, where they just breathed on each other’s mouth, exhausted. Then they fell back to the bed and laid there bare chested next to each other.  

 

"I’m so sorry...Mr graves… you were so perfect and I just…" Said Credence, while the man flicked the wand over their bodies to clean them. 

 

"You did well, Credence, I’ve got so much more experience than you so it’s normal that your first time was a bit clumsy...we’ll have time to practice some more later, alright?"  

 

Percival held the boy in a hug over his naked chest, talking softly in his mouth while stealing kisses from his lips. Credence nodded and dived into a delicious kiss, caressing with his palm his bulky pectorals when they were still at reach. But Mr Graves stopped the kiss, smiling.

 

"Do you like them?" He asked looking down to see the movements of his hand over his chest.

 

Credence blushed but smiled too, teasing one of his hard nipples with his fingertip, loving the way it hardened under the touch.

 

"I do… I envy you, Mr Graves, I look like a kid next to you." 

 

"That’s because you are young, and that's part of your charm too." He answered bringing him up for a new kiss. “You are perfect the way you are, my beautiful boy…”

  
  
·  ·  ·  ·  ·  
  


 

They got dressed before leaving the room to have dinner, and while they ate, Percival explained about his work at the MACUSA and the last arrangements he was doing before taking his permit. 

 

"If I am a bother for your career maybe I could go to some school or something…" Said Credence in a shy voice, feeling like a nuisance for Mr Graves.

 

The man sighed, but smiled at him warmly.

 

"I told you that you are what I’ve been looking for all this time, I can't let go of the opportunity of teaching you myself, Credence...we will do great things together in the future." Graves held Credence's hand tight in his own while saying all this, and looking him in the eyes he brought it to his lips to kiss it gently. Credence felt his heart hammering at that thought, a future together was so much more than what he deserved…

 

"In fact, I’ve already planned the details of my lessons for you" He said summoning his wine cup to take a drink, then he continued. "This first week I just intended to give you an approach to magic, with simple and useful spells so you'd grasp the dynamics of a wand, and giving you all the space you needed to make yourself more comfortable here. But now we're going to get serious at your education, with an schedule and all, that is if you feel ready for it." 

 

"I am, Mr Graves." Said Credence in a rush, showing his enthusiasm. 

 

"And that’s great, but I wanted to have a conversation with you first...come here."

 

They both had ended their meals and Percival just moved his chair apart from the table to leave space for Credence on his lap. At this, he stood and went to sit there like he’d done that morning, but this time trying to keep his arousal under control. 

 

Mr Graves held his waist and caressed his cheekbone, searching his eyes.

 

"I’ve noticed that you smile more often now, and that you no longer walk around the house slouching and trying not to make any sound...does that mean you feel comfortable here?" 

 

"Oh, I do, Mr Graves...but if you think I should be more respectful I can try…" Said the boy blushing under the serious stare of Percival.

 

"That's not what I said, you’re doing perfectly well, Credence. But what bothers me is that you’ve never asked for anything that you needed or so, and I understand that you’re still not that familiar yet. On the other hand I love seeing that you almost never avoid my eyes anymore, and that you speak whole sentences now instead of the single words you used to mutter at the beginning…" 

 

Here Mr Graves smiled and kissed his lips tenderly, making him smile too. 

 

"These are the kind of things that make me like you more and more each day, Credence…" And Credence felt himself melting in the heat of his hands, giving into the soft licking of his mouth. 

 

"Shh, we’re not done yet." He whispered holding his face still. "I want you to talk to me, to tell me what you feel, what you want...will you do it, Credence?" 

The boy felt a sad knot building in his throat, so he just assented, when deep in his heart he knew he didn't have that kind of courage within. He couldn't explain to Mr Graves how he longed for his affection more than the air he breathed, how he just couldn't think of any possible future without him… 

 

And Percival saw this sadness in the dark of his slanted eyes and knew it was still too soon for that kind of talk, but he wanted to make him think about it, about the kind of relationship they could have. 

 

Instead he hugged him tight and Credence buried his face in the man’s neck, enjoying the smell of his skin and the beating of his heart, while Percival caressed his head slowly running his fingers through his black hair.  

 

"Thank you…" 

 

Percival heard a very faint whisper and waited for more words, but then he felt a hot drop dampening his shirt and had to break the hug to clean dry his face with a handkerchief. And when he looked him in the eyes he saw more tears silently rolling down his cheek.

 

"I’m sorry" he whispered, closing his eyes and allowing Mr Graves to wipe them dry. 

 

"Come with me." Said Percival at seeing that the tears wouldn't stop falling anytime soon. 

They stood and walked by the hand to Graves's room, where they embraced again by the door. 

 

"Tell me what’s wrong, Credence...I want to help you." 

The boy was not really crying, but his tears soaked his face and his eyes looked sadder than ever. 

 

"Nothing’s wrong...it’s just that sometimes I cannot believe this is happening to me, sometimes I wake up in the night, scared, remembering where I lived before...but when I realise I’m not in the little chapel anymore and that no one can hurt me..I just feel so thankful…" His voice broke at this last word and he buried his face once again in Mr Graves's chest. 

 

Percival just held him in silence, he hated when people cried, he didn't know what to do and it made him uncomfortable. So he just held his face to dry his tears once again and bent down to kiss him slowly, savouring the salty taste in his mouth. 

 

"I’m sorry for the way I treated you before, Credence, I really regret not having taken you home earlier...and I regret hitting you that day at the chapel, when you were so shaken and scared, and I want to make up for all those mistakes…" He said holding his neck gently, making him look up, but Credence was not the same. He had gone all rigid and serious again, avoiding his eyes. New tears run down his cheeks and Percival felt so frustrated he decided to offer something crazy. 

 

"Listen, why don't you sleep with me tonight? So I can keep you company in case you wake up with nightmares...and so you can start forgetting about all those dark days and look at your bright future next to me" He said with a seductive smile, holding his chin to peck him softly on the lips. 

 

That was why he hated to see people crying, because he felt an uncontrollable empathy flowing only-god-knows-why and making him say things he didn't want to. Now Credence was remembering all that happened that night and the chemistry he had been building was in danger. 

 

"You were so mean to me that night…" Whispered Credence, holding on a sob. "You told me horrible things…when I thought you were my friend…"  He was backing away from Percival, with shiny eyes, completely blinded by the welling tears. And to his horror Graves saw his dark irises turning white and his jaw clenching in rage...He had to step foward to hold him in a tight embrace before the Obscurus took control of him.

 

"I know...I know, Credence, I was an idiot that night...but you saved my life when you could have just killed me if you wanted." With tender movements he caressed his temple, speaking softly in his ear. "Please forgive me, so we can have a second chance together, my sweet boy...I will make up for my mistakes, I promise." 

 

He held him like that until Credence finally relaxed and leaned in his chest, shaking slightly. Percival took him to the nearest side of the bed and helped him lay down, magically changing his clothes for pajamas and tucking him under the covers. After making sure that he was calmed at last, he himself laid next to him, embracing him again in his chest, stroking his hair in a loving manner until he didn't shake anymore and his face dried up completely. 

 

That was definitely not the outcome Percival had thought of.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I wish the movie would have ended like this and not with poor baby Credence blown to bits by those stupid aurors... I just hate the way they treated his character, he deserved being loved by Mr. Graves... :'(   
> Next Friday the fifth chapter!! With some make up smut maybe? Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay!! another chapter! Credence and Graves make up after last night argument, and the magic lessos begin! please forgive my english, this chapter has not ben bettaed yet, so sorry!

###  ****

###  **Chapter 5**

The next morning, Credence awoke early, feeling so hot and sweaty, only to realise that it was due to the proximity of Mr Graves's body. And his face flushed red at seeing that the man was barechested and sound asleep next to him under the sheets. They’ve slept on the same bed all night, he remembered falling asleep in his arms last night, and he remembered their sour conversation too, feeling ashamed of himself. He sat and stared at Mr Graves silently, his handsome features bathed in the morning light looked irresistible...He cursed himself for making such a pout in front of him. He was a powerful man, and an incredible wizard, and yet he was giving him everything he’d dreamed of and more. Credence was not worth of it.

Then Percival opened his dark eyes and stirred, extending his arms to bring Credence closer again.

"Hello." He said in a soft mellow tone, stretching to kiss his soft hair and talking in his ear he asked: "Did you sleep well?"

Credence nodded, but Graves felt him distant and uneasy.

"I’m so sorry…" Said the boy after a silent minute in which Percival just hugged him softly. "I behaved like a child last night...I just wanted to thank you for all this...I don't know what got into me and I almost lost control again and...and…" He was about to cry once more, but Percival brought him into a deep and incredible kiss, distracting him from his sorrowful thoughts.

"Shh, my dear...you needed to talk about that and I asked you to be honest with me, so I was the one to blame for it." He breathed in his mouth, kissing him again tenderly. "But you did so well containing the Obscurus, saving my life once more...when I know it must be incredibly hard for you to hold that much power in."

"Mr Graves...I could never forgive myself...if I ever hurt you... in any way…" Whispered the boy holding on a sob and melting in the small kisses. He was overwhelmed by the emotions that man could trigger inside him, how could he feel sad and elated and even aroused at the same time? But above all he felt most fortunate for being allowed on his bed.

"I know you don't really want to hurt anybody, that’s why I want to teach you how to use your huge amounts of power to do real magic, today is the day, Credence, let's have a quick breakfast together and prepare for the start of your classes, shall we?" Percival smiled broadly for him, trying to cheer him up and removed the bed covers to get up at last.

Credence tried to smile too, and with certain relief discovered that Graves was not completely naked, he just slept with pajama bottoms only, which he removed magically to start dressing for the day, and the boy gasped at seeing his bare buttocks all of a sudden.

Graves smiled at this and turned around to hold his hand and  bring him to stand in front of him. And with a move of his hand, Graves vanished Credence's pajamas too. Credence bent to try and cover his parts, blushing harder than ever.

"M...Mr Graves…!" He blurted out.

"Shh...come here." Percival brought him closer holding his hips and brushing his hands apart to reveal his incredibly hard cock. He brought him even closer to hug him, feeling their skins rubbing hotly. Yeah, nothing better than make up sex to erase the bad taste from the sad argument, although it wouldn't be really sex, just some preliminairs.

"Let’s take a shower together, what do you say?" He suggested in his ear, kissing his jaw and neck slowly.

"Al... Alright…" Said the boy timidly, knowing he needed that shower after having sweat so much that morning, so he let him drag him to his bathroom. The man pushed him inside as the door closed behind them and kissed him deliciously on the lips.

"Before we get all cleaned let me smell you first...I love it when you sweat for me…" He said in a whisper, pinning him on the nearest tiled wall and burying his nose in the boy’s cleavage, breathing on his scent. And Credence just stood there closing his eyes trying harder than ever not to come, because the rub of their cocks together was so hot he couldn't even think about anything else. Mr Graves was pressing his body against the dark wall as the shower started  pouring hot water at the end of the bathroom so the room quickly filled with steam, making their skins slick with sweat.

"I’d love to fuck you so hard, Credence…" Whispered huskily the man in his mouth, biting his lips. "But I’ll wait for you to be ready…"

Credence moaned loudly when he grabbed both his cocks together, masturbating them hard and fast, rubbing their heads hotly. Credence was shaking in pleasure now, holding to his shoulders, and they both looked down at their red members drawing precum over each other, but it only took a a few seconds for him to come all over their chests, whimpering in delight. Graves kissed him hard and roughly, and taking him by the arm he turned him around, pushing his face to the wall and looking down to see his white soft ass. 

 

Credence was still numb from the orgasm, but gasped in surprise when he felt the soft head of Percival’s cock sliding between his arse cheeks, and the way the man held his hips to prevent him from moving. He first slid it along his crease, but as the movements became faster he just pushed the tip of his cock down to let it slip between his legs, and there he pounded hard with his hips. Pressing him against the wall he rubbed his cock with Credence's balls, until he suddenly became stiff and groaned in his neck, cumming between his legs. Then he seemed to regret being so rough with him, and turned him around very delicately, holding his lean body in a gentle embrace.

They stood there for a minute, breathing hard and looking at each other under the dim lights of the place, their skins shiny with sweat.  Graves then apparated them both under the warm rain of the shower, still holding Credence in a loose hug.

"Is it warm enough for you?" Asked Percival from over his shoulder, rubbing soap over his chest to clean his skin softly.

"It..it’s okay…"

Credence was a bit confused still, for the way he had used him just now to release himself. He felt kind of tainted, but also wanted and flattered for being the object of his desire. He said he wanted to fuck him...but he didn't even know what that meant exactly, in his school the kids were punished harshly if they dared to speak that word, and Mr Graves had just whispered it to him...

"Credence, are you alright? Did I hurt you…? I’m sorry I was a bit rough at the end, it was too tempting...You just look so good"

He covered his neck and face with kisses, drinking in the water that rolled down his skin, licking him.

"I liked it Mr Graves...I’m just...impressed I suppose, of your strength."

He turned around a bit to offer him his mouth to devour, smiling shyly. Percival held him tighter while their lips melt in the kiss, relieved to know that he didn't seem scared. He had lost a bit of control back there and almost raped him senselessly.

Credence looked at the bathroom for the first time, when they had entered it looked as if the lights were out and he hadn't minded, but now he realised that there were some very dim lights on the ceiling, and the whole bathroom was made of dark green tiles, big and marbled surfaces so polished that they were almost as mirrors. The steam made it all look that much eerier, intimate too.

And the shower was no normal shower either, instead of tiles on the floor they were stepping over mossy flat stones, very comfortable and soft. It was an ample square without glass doors or anything, but somehow the water didn't spill out of its boundaries, water that looked just like rain, it fell evenly from the ceiling of the square.

It was the most relaxing shower he’d ever had, being washed by Mr Graves in almost darkness under a warm rain...he leant on him and closed his eyes.

When both were clean, the water stopped and a warm breeze dried them up, so they could walk back to the room just as naked as they’d entered. Credence couldn't believe all the things magic could do, life seemed so much more enjoyable, unlike his past in the chapel where he’d always be cold.

At the bedchamber there was a changing room, with several closets and a great mirror that stood at the back. Mr Graves walked Credence to stand in the center, watching him closely, admiring the perfection of his fair skin while different pieces of clothing flew out of the closets to adjust themselves on Mr Graves’s body.

"You have a beautiful posture when you stand straight, Credence...the line of your back is just perfect." He said trailing his back with his hand, to end at his perfectly round and soft buttocks, caressing him lightly. "I’ll summon some of your clothes, although maybe I still have something that doesn't fit me anymore but surely would look good on you…"

A new set of his underwear, pants and shirt appeared out of nothing in front of Credence, and started dressing him just the same way, and then a beautiful dark blue waistcoat flew to Mr Graves’s hand from a far closet. He put it on him by himself, fastening it’s golden buttons one by one, without taking his eyes from the reflection of the mirror, embracing him from behind. Credence felt his intense stare all over his body, undressing him again, and his cock gave a twitch of pleasure when he kissed his neck softly.  Then a dark jacket came flying to his shoulders and he looked just as smart as Mr Graves.

"Is this for some special occasion, Mr Graves?" Asked Credence, feeling a bit overdressed.

"Well today is the day you begin your lessons for real, isn't that special enough? I understand your concern, I just wanted to show you how to dress properly now that we have time at last. There's just so much I want to teach you…"

Percival turned him around to hold his chin and kiss him softly, he looked so very proud of him that it made Credence want to cry.

 

 

·   ·   ·   ·   ·

 

They went to have breakfast at last, but it was so late by then that instead of scones and tea the table was full of sandwiches, fruit and fresh juice. They took their time eating, knowing it meant there wouldn't be any lunch, while Mr Graves explained all sort of things.

"All of this food is magically done by the elf of the house, a good house elf is not easy to find of course, all good families have a house elf to help with everyday chores, they’re magical creatures and normally do everything with magic, but whenever there's a no-maj guest there are concealing charms so they won't notice any of it. Anyway you’ll learn those kind of things with time, and we’ll be getting the New York Ghost every morning now that I can't read it at the MACUSA, it’ll be good for you to read it too, so you can immerse yourself in the affairs of your new world."

When they finished they went to the library, Percival had arranged for it to become the place where  theoretical lessons would be done, whereas the more practical ones could take place at the study.  In the library all the walls were covered with books and parchment rolls from floor to roof, and the great windows at the back offered an impressive view over Central Park. On the farthest side of the window there was a smaller window right next to an interior tree, and in one of its branches rested a big and beautiful osprey. Percival took Credence right to it.

"This is my loyal friend, it sends out all my correspondence, the other day it was out preying so I couldn't show it to you. Come, give it some treats, and whenever you need to send something it will do it gladly for you."

"This means...you don't use the same post service as everyone in New York?" Asked Credence looking cautiously at the majestic bird, a bit scared of it's claws.

"All the wizards and witches in the world use birds to send letters and packages, boy, it's so much faster, personal and direct than any postal service. You’ll get used to it soon, here are some catalogues I use to buy things when I haven't got the time to go myself. "

He motioned toward a small table that was next to the tree, where beside the catalogues rested some treats for the osprey. Credence observed everything with great interest, still wondering at the many differences between wizards and normal people. Graves lead him to a desk that rested in a corner, it looked as fancy as the rest of the furniture in the house, and it was surrounded by a comfortable couch and several book shelves.

"This will be your studying place, these are all the books you’ll need for now, covering a basic education on different subjects. The desk will provide you with almost anything you shall require and I will be lecturing and guiding you every day. " He said smiling and motioning Credence to come sit at the desk’s chair. He sat there and looked around, smiling nervously at the thought of such prospect.

"What kind of subjects do wizards study…?" He asked shyly.

"Well...since you don't know much about the magical world we’ll begin with some history of magic, wizarding law and ethics, basic enchantment, kinds of spells, potions...and when you’ve grasped some rithm we’ll continue with transfigurations, study of magical plants and creatures, runes, alchemy...there are all sorts of magical arts to explore, Credence, I don't want to limit your knowledge to the normal and boring school subjects. " With every new concept he mentioned he had summoned a book from the shelves to lay open in front of Credence's astounded eyes, and he tried to flip through the pages in disbelief, amazed by the huge amounts of new information he was receiving. At school he hadn't been the smartest of kids, but it was because Mary Lou hadn't encouraged him much, and some boys bullied him in class for his ragged clothes and shyness. It was the first time someone ever encouraged him to study, and this thought filled his heart with a painful yet sweet emotion he’d never felt before.

"Are you okay, boy?" Asked Percival touching his shoulder.

"Yes...thank you, Mr Graves, I’m just a bit overwhelmed by all this… It’s just that sometimes I fail to see how could I ever be of any use to you, when I lack so much education and knowledge...I mean, some other wizard would be better company, maybe…" He stammered looking down and avoiding his gaze again.

"Stop, please stop talking like that. How many times do I have to say this to you...? I chose you, Credence, I’ve been looking for you for a long time, you are perfect for me, understand? You still lack the confidence that the kind of power you posses would bring you, but soon enough you’ll see what I mean, we’ll be equals at last and I will share everything I know with you, isn't that what you want, Credence? Didn't you want to be a wizard too?"

"I do, I want it more than anything in my life…" He whispered fighting back his tears.

"Now, there's no need to cry… let me show you these books we have here. "

Graves produced a fancy chair for himself to sit next to Credence, and took the first book he had summoned before.

" _ A brief history of magic _ , well this book might be a bit boring for a young man such as yourself but history is an important matter, it’s unavoidable." He returned it to its shelf and took another book from the desk. "On the other hand potions is a fascinating and practical subject that will surely captivate you, it’s rather difficult so I’ll be tutoring you very closely during these lessons." He took two more books. " _ Charms and Spells for the modern wizard _ , a very useful book, we’ll be practicing these spells every day, and  _ Incantations for beginners _ a bit more advanced magic that will set a base for your duelling skills…

"Duelling…? You mean like in a fight…?" Asked then Credence with a scared note in his voice, imagining himself fighting against much more experienced wizards.

"Don’t worry, kid, you won't be fighting other wizards all the time, this also counts as defensive magic against creatures and such…" Percival laughed amused by the reaction of his pupil. "Anyways, let me introduce you to some of the most basic principles of the magical world first, you may want to take some notes…"

At that, Credence thought about needing pen and paper and immediately appeared before him several parchments, ink pots, pens, everything the desk could provide, and he gasped in surprise. Graves felt a nice softness every time he saw the boy marvelling before the simplest of magical tricks, just as if he was a very young kid, discovering the world for the first time, and he was starting to love that sensation.

"Now, Credence, since you’ve had a no-maj life until now you may have noticed how the wizarding society tries to conceal its existence, all over the world witches and wizards hide their magic to prevent the no-majs from wanting to take advantage of it… it’s a delicate matter and not all of us agree with this kind of law, but you can be punished severely if the authorities discover that you have violated the decree of secrecy."

"You mean...that when you first told me you were a wizard without knowing me you could have been violating the decree of secrecy…?"

"At that time I could feel a certain amount of magic within yourself, very feeble, so I thought maybe you could be a wizard without even knowing it yourself… if you hadn’t been concealing your  magic so well I wouldn’t have had doubts about you, Credence. As a wizard, I had to try and see if you could join our world, that’s why I approached you, in case you hadn’t had any magic at all I would have been obliged to erase your memory of me." Percival could feel how the conversation was starting to affect Credence too much, so he opted to distract him with other subjects: "The most common spell for that kind of purpose is the  _ Obliviate _ spell, it’s very useful in situations where a limited number of no-maj could have been exposed to some unintentional magic display.  We will be learning this kind of charms soon, but they are a bit advanced for you now…"

"Then...that means that you can actually mess other people’s mind….isn’t that dangerous?" Credence was dead serious now, he had never imagined the kind of frightening things magic could achieve too, and Graves sensed with certain amusement the fear in his voice.

"Magic can be incredibly dangerous if used recklessly… that’s why no-majs might not like to know that us wizards can easily read minds, control other’s thoughts, or even force the truth out of you with a single potion."

"Can...can you read my mind…?" Asked Credence, visibly shaken by this thought.

"I could if I wanted to...but I don’t need to, Credence, you’re so expressive that I can tell what you’re thinking almost all the time." Percival laughed warmly and caressed his flushing cheeks, making him smile embarrassed, and he couldn’t resist to kiss his lips lightly, but Credence was suddenly reminded of how much he longed for his touch and started kissing back in earnest. Graves had to stop him before he got too excited.

"Now, now, dear...we must leave this kind of distractions for later, I know it’s hard but I want you to concentrate on the subjects during the studying hours, alright?"

"Yes, sir…" Whispered the boy shyly, fighting down his need.

Graves returned to explaining the most basic points of magical law and customs, while Credence took careful notes of every word, asking about the things he didn’t understand every now and then, such as the apparition capability and why it wasn’t polite to apparate right next to others or inside public buildings.

"Take this house for example, it’s protected with advanced wards and enchantments to prevent strangers from entering or spying on us, that’s why only I am allowed to apparate in and out of it, my guests can apparate only to the entrance hall, and when you are able to apparate as well we’ll change the wards to allow you to do so freely all around the house." Explained Percival.

"And this apparition thing...I mean, it allows you to go anywhere in the world?" Credence looked up at him with certain disbelief, which amused Graves again.

"There are international wards that prevent apparitions in and out of each country without special permits, but here in America we could go almost anywhere in a mere second, would you like to try it?"

The man stood from his chair and took Credence’s hand to make him stand too, he smiled nervously and left the pen back on the ink pot.

"Now…?" He managed to say in a rush, while Percival took him to the center of the room.

"Yes, why not?" Said the wizard matter-of-factly, and with a flick of his wand they got dressed in their coats, just as if they were to go for a walk. And before the boy could think of another thing to say, he held him by the waist and waltzed into nothingness together.

When Credence opened his eyes again, they were out in the middle of a strange city, without much people around and definitely miles away from New York. But before he could ask where they were, Graves held him again and they both disapparated in a woosh of robes, and a cold breeze run over their necks when they found themselves at the top of a canyon. Credence looked down and gasped frightened before the view of a vast valley that opened miles and miles under their feet, he had to tighten his grip on Percival’s shoulders to steady himself.

He could hear his voice chuckling in his ear before disapparating again to reappear in a beautiful clear in the middle of a dense forest. The sunlight bathed a small patch at their feet where the prettiest of flowers grew. But as soon as he looked around in amazement everything vanished again to show a snowy forest instead, and Graves tightened his embrace on him to come closer to his ear and whispered:

"Look there, Credence."

And when he turned his head he saw a grizzly bear crouched behind some trees, eyeing them carefully, trying to decide whether they were a threat or not, and with swift motions it stepped closer, ready to attack. But when Credence tried to back away he suddenly found himself back at Graves’s library, and his legs were shaking so bad that he tripped with his own feet, falling clumsily in Percival’s arms.

"Are you okay, boy?" He asked him with a smile.

"Yes...that last trip was a bit scary, though…" He said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, those are the dangers of apparating in unknown places, anyway, I think it will be enough for today, Credence, you’ve worked hard for your first day."  He straightened himself and took off the jacket now that they were inside again, with a sweep of his wand all of the books and supplies flew back to their respective places.

"Would you like to have some tea with me?" He offered bringing Credence’s hand to his lips seductively, and the boy just couldn’t bring himself to say a word, so he simply nodded all flushed, letting him lead the way out of the library.    

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I know there wasn't much smut on this one, but the sixth is going to be all porn, so maybe I'll post it sooner to apologize xd please tell me if you like this story or have any complaints about it (I know Im not being very accurate in the differences between UK's wizarding world and American, I just wanted to write the smutty parts xd) and thanks for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I wanted to post this chapter sooner because it's one of my favorite ones!! it's all porn, all of it...well except the first part where there's a bit of plot, so enjoy it!

###  Chapter 6

 

 

 

They walked together to the dining hall, where tea pots and plates full of pastries where apparating on top of the table, and Credence just then realised how hungry he really was. With so many new things in his mind and so much emotions it had been a very busy day and the hours had gone by so fast he didn’t even notice. But now that the lessons were over, he and Mr Graves would have some alone time to be together at last, and God knew he needed it madly.

 

"I forgot to tell you yesterday that I’ve scheduled for my attorney to come monday morning to formalize our new arrangement, Credence, since I understand that you’ve accepted my proposal for being your tutor. If there’s anything you wanted to state we could discuss it until then."

 

Credence had to swallow the big mouthfull of tuna sandwich he was eating, the sudden serious tone of Mr Graves had caught him completely by surprise.

 

"State? You mean...like conditions I wanted to ask of you…?" 

 

"Yes, anything that could bother you at all, for example your name, are you willing to accept the Graves name?" Said the man casually right before sipping his tea, but Credence felt a rush of blood flowing up to his face, and the intense fluttering in his stomach almost made him throw up his sandwich.

 

"You mean...you mean I’ll be known as Credence Graves now…?" He said in a dismayed voice, in utter disbelief.

 

"Well, if you don’t feel comfortable we could maintain your current name…"

 

"No...! It’s alright for me...I mean, I would love to inherit your family name, it’s just that I’m not sure if I even deserve it…" 

 

"Credence, I told you to stop talking like that, why wouldn’t you be worthy of my name?"

 

"I don’t know...maybe because you’re an important man, and people will ask questions and wonder where did I come from…" Said the boy in a low and shy tone, already fearing those questions no one had even asked him yet.

 

"Then you tell them that I adopted you, that you’re my apprentice now, and everyone’s going to envy you." 

 

Credence said nothing to this, knowing that in truth no one was going to believe him, he didn’t even know how to apparate.

 

"Why are you so sad now, boy? what’s bothering you? Come here…" Percival took his hand and pushed his chair away from the table to make room on his lap for him to sit, bringing him into a tender hug. "Don’t you like being my adopted son? If that’s the case you can ask for a house for yourself and I could come tutor you at home everyday, so you’d keep your own name and independence." He said in his ear in a much more intimate tone, stroking the back of his head softly.

 

"No...that’s not it, I love it here with you, I’m just scared of what people will say when they see that I can’t do almost no magic at all, and I would hate to bring shame to the Graves name... Maybe we could wait until the day I’m just as good as any other kid, so no one would think any less of you…" Credence talked softly, leaning in the embrace, trying hard to control his emotions and not end up crying again.

 

"Silly, silly boy...I don’t care what people think, you will not bring down our name and when they hear it they will look up to you with respect and fear, knowing that you are training with the head Auror of the MACUSA...They will love and hate you out of envy, Credence, that’s the burden of such name. So monday morning we will register you as Credence Graves, and next saturday we will offer a party here for my family and friends so you can be officially introduced as my adopted son."  He held his chin to kiss his lips in the sweetest manner, trying to cheer him up.

 

"I’ve never been to a party…" Whispered Credence in his mouth, surrendering himself to the delicious kiss, enjoying his incredible taste at last. 

 

"My sweet Credence, you are so needy...it gets harder and harder for me to resist you…" 

 

Percival just had to apparate them both onto his bed to feel just how much the boy needed his touch, falling together back to the pillows still engaged in deep kiss.  He loved the incredibly softness of his lips and tongue, so inexperienced but passionate, and the smell of his young body sweating under his clothes. He had him sitting on top of him, and his hard cock was grinding against his own while soft moans escaped his mouth every now and then.

 

"Mr Graves…please stop…" He whispered in a husky voice trying to get off of him, but the man held him in place by grabbing his ass and started grinding even harder, licking on his exposed throat now. "No...please don’t...I’m going to...God, pleasennnh...aahg!" 

 

He became still between Grave’s arms while his cum dampened his pants, and he breathed hard, feeling his tears rolling down out of shame. Percival stopped his movements, bringing him back into a hug.

 

"Shh, it’s okay, Credence...it’s normal for young men to be so very sensitive, I love seeing you cumming…" He licked his tears and kissed his face hungrily, devouring his mouth once again. With his wand he vanished Credence’s stained pants and underwear, and with a quick motion the buttons of his shirt flew open exposing his white porcelain chest. Percival made him lay on the bed and bent to lick him all over his breast, sucking on his nipples while his own shirt and pants opened themselves so his hand could reach his hard member to masturbate on the sight of his beautiful boy. He eyed his spent dick with hunger, and to Credence’s astonishment, he reached farther down to lick the cum out of his tender foreskin, sucking the tip of his cock into hardness again. 

Credence just couldn’t believe what was happening, he leant on his elbows to watch Mr Grave’s handsome face while he licked his cock clean, and it felt incredibly good… 

But before he could think of it, Percival straightened up to pump himself harder just before cumming all over Credence.  

 

The boy watched in amazement how he squeezed his last drops before coming to sit next to him again, trapping his mouth in another perfect kiss, giving him a taste of his own flavour.  

 

"That felt so good…" Whispered Credence after a few seconds, and blushing harder than ever, asked: "Is it right for me to do it too?" 

 

He was eyeing Mr Graves’s cock that rested over his belly, feeling the fluttering sensation in his stomach. 

 

"There’s no wrong or right in bed, Credence." Said the man, inviting him to get closer. 

 

Credence carefully bent over his chest, smelling his skin just before letting his tongue dip in the clear substance that pooled in his abdomen. Seeing that it didn’t taste much different from his own, he held his soft cock to bury the tip of his tongue in his foreskin, licking the head of his cock, knowing how incredibly good it must be feeling for him, he sucked him clean just the way he had done, looking up to catch his darkened gaze staring back down.  

 

"You learn so fast." Said Graves softly, bringing him up for a kiss while the rest of their clothes vanished into thin air. Getting up from the bed he took Credence with him. "Let’s take another bath together shall we?" 

 

He walked him to the bathroom again, but this time instead of the shower at the back, they used the beautiful oval shaped bathtub, big as a small pool and made of the same dark tiles that covered the walls. There was a soft white light falling over the crystalline water that poured into the tub, and  reflected beautifully all over the place.

It was like a sanctuary.

 

"I’ve never had a bath like this before…" Said Credence suddenly nervous. "I don’t know how to swim, I might drown…" 

 

"Shhh, my sweetheart, do you think I would let you drown? you’re going to love it…" He led the boy to the small shallow part, sitting together on the steps where water barely covered their hips. The water was warm and felt very nice on Credence’s skin, specially when Percival started massaging his thighs underwater, while kissing his neck tenderly. But the boy just couldn’t resist him and caught his mouth in a new full kiss, licking hungrily on his tongue, drinking from his saliva, and before he realized he was all hard again. 

 

"You are never satisfied, are you, Credence?" Whispered Mr Graves in the boy’s mouth at feeling his cock rubbing against his abs, and finding himself rather envious of such shows of youth. "Did you like what I did to you in the bed?" 

 

Credence was too aroused to feel embarrassment anymore, he just breathed in Mr Graves’s intoxicating smell and felt his face burning out of desire at remembering his tongue licking him. 

 

"It felt so good...Mr Graves...I loved it…" He whispered back trying desperately to catch his mouth in soft kisses again.

 

But percival smiled at seeing him so wanting, so undone for him. Maybe that deviation had been a mistake, everything was going too fast. And resisting the urge to fuck him was getting harder and harder every day, specially when the boy was so needy of love, he could be giving him his love all night long… 

 

Graves held his cock in his hand, touching him lightly while muttering softly in his ear: 

 

"You’re such a good boy, Credence...my beautiful boy, if you liked it so much I can do it to you again, you’ll last longer now and...when you cum you can give me all your milk in my mouth...tell me you want that, baby boy…"  

 

And Credence was just melting in pleasure at hearing such words, he was so turned on he thought he might start crying any moment. 

 

"Please...oh, please...yes...I’d love to...please Mr Graves…" He whimpered, trembling all over.

 

And Percival just had to slide down a few steps into the water to reach his groin at last, but instead of going straight for the head of his cock, he pushed him back to make his balls surface aswell, just to devour them inside his mouth with delicious licking. 

Delighted, he watched Credence opening his legs for him, leaning with his elbows at the border of the tub to rise his head just enough to see what he was doing to him. So Graves decided that he had to show him how it was done, and opening his mouth again, he licked all the way up to the head of his cock, teasing it slightly with his tongue right before swallowing it whole in one go. Credence then moaned harder than ever, crying and holding to his shoulders with piercing nails, but incredibly he had managed not to come yet. 

He opened his eyes again to watch the way Graves pulled up excruciatingly slowly, sucking at his head and licking his way down again, very slowly too. And once the boy recovered his breath, he decided it was okay to go harder, building a steady pace up and down, containing his gags every time his dick hit the back of his throat. 

 

Credence wasn’t even thinking anymore, he just rocked his hips up and down to follow the movements of his mouth, filling him with water and precum, completely blinded by ecstasy, groaning and crying for him. He didn’t even had concentration enough to warn him the moment he started climaxing down his throat. And Graves kept him inside squeezing the head of his cock with his lips to suck the last drops out of it.

 

After that neither of them could say another word, Percival just dragged the spent body of the boy between his arms in a tight embrace, sitting at the deepest part of the bathtub where only their heads stood out of the water. He covered his face with kisses and allowed him to rest in silence. 

 

Somehow he felt different with him than with other casual lovers he had had not long ago, this was so much more rewarding, he just loved to give him pleasure instead of selfishly taking it from others. In his life he had had some of everything, love, lust, heartbreakes, deceptions...he’d even been married once. But felt glad for having Credence in his arms now, relishing in the need to protect him and own him at the same time, knowing that if they went on like that, he would eventually fall in love. He was ready for it, and knew Credence was too, and he was going to spoil him like a father would his only heir, he would treat him like a king and that was something he’d never done before. 

 

The boy was starting to doze off in his arms, so the man hated to disrupt him but he had to take him back to the room. With soft kisses he whispered in his ear:

 

"Come, Credence...let me take you to the bed." 

 

He helped him to stand again, stepping carefully out of the tub to dry him off with a warm magical breeze, and wrapping him in a silky bathrobe then apparated him right next to the bed, where he tucked the boy in with a last kiss. 

 

"Thank you, Mr Graves…" 

 

Percival could barely hear him but when he looked back at him he was already in deep slumber.

 

It really wasn’t the time to sleep yet, but he couldn’t deny him anything, so he just summoned a book and sat to read right by his side, watching his face from time to time. 

 

 

 ·  ·  ·  ·  ·

 

 

Not much later, Credence awoke with the growling of his own stomach, and Graves took him to the dining room to have a light supper together. After that they went to the study where he finally allowed him to do some more magic. 

 

"No, no...come again, imitate the movement of my wrist...That's better…" Instructed the man  while standing close to him. 

 

"Engorgio!" Credence cast his spell towards a key that lay on the floor, and it grew rapidly until becoming as large as the grand piano that stood next to the window. "Woah…!" 

 

"Well done, boy...now reduce it."

 

"Reducio…" With another swooshing of his wand he made the key go back to it’s original size, but before he let go of the spell, he kept reducing it until it almost disappeared, he then held it in his hand, where it had the size of a nail now. 

 

"I’m glad to see you’re having fun with your magic, Credence...and since you have much more control over it I think you may be ready to keep your wand with you all the time." Congratulated Percival, coming closer to hug him.

 

"Really...?" Asked Credence with a hopeful glare, visibly trying to hide his joy. "Then… I can practice any spell at any time?" 

 

"Sure, well I would rather you did it whenever I’m around to help you in case something went wrong… but since we’re together almost all the time I don’t think there would be any reason to stop you." 

 

"Thank you, Mr Graves…" Whispered Credence, smiling broadly, and in a burst of courage he just leaned forward to steal a sweet kiss from the man’s lips. Percival couldn’t help smiling at this too, admitting to himself that sometimes it was hard for him to maintain his mature and serious attitude around him. So he just embraced him lifting his lithe body from the floor, making him gasp in surprise, to go sit together on the usual velvet couch, devouring his mouth now.

 

"when I took you in I never imagined we would end up like this, Credence...you make me feel young again, I’m enjoying myself, you know? I used to be focused on my work all the time, and now I don’t even want to think about work." Graves held him tight on top of his lap, delighted by the way Credence accommodated himself over his thighs and wrapped his arms on his shoulders, still smiling and locking eyes with him unashamed.  "And you, you are letting go of yourself too...I love the way you look at me now, the way you smile and talk...I love having you here, my dear…" 

 

He tenderly kissed his jaw and neck and collarbone, seizing his thin waist, sliding his hand a bit down to feel the curve of his round ass, as discreetly as he could. And Credence just closed his eyes, letting his words rain over him, leaning in his touch.

He wanted to tell him that he loved him, he loved him just as he had never loved anyone in his short life, and oh, god, he longed madly for his love too…he wanted to ask him to love him back, to marry him and to share a life together... His head was a storm of thought and he just couldn’t bring himself to say a single word. 

 

"Is something wrong, Credence?" Said Percival at seeing him so hesitant.  

 

The boy felt intimidated by him now, he just wasn’t ready to confess yet, too scared of rejection to even think about it.

 

"I...wanted to ask you...If I could sleep with you again, tonight?" He whispered, not smiling anymore, with a pleading tone that made Graves’s cock twitch painfully under his weight.

 

"Of course, baby boy, anything you want…" And just the thought of having him pleading like that on his bed drove him mad, needing desperately to fuck something. He grunted in frustration, gripping hard at the cushion of the couch.

 

"If I’m bothering you...you can tell me and I’ll go back to my room, Mr Graves...I just…" 

 

"That’s not necessary, Credence, let’s go now." 

 

The man stood rather abruptly, forcing him to stand too and gripping his arm in a painful grasp, dragged him to his bedchamber. 

 

And the moment the door closed behind them he pushed the boy harshly onto the bed, frightening him for a brief second, before starting untucking his belt and opening the fly of his pants to take his young cock out. 

 

"Mr Graves…!" 

 

Credence couldn’t believe the way he had been thrown onto the mattress, and the forceful kisses he was biting his throat with, but none of that mattered anymore the moment he bent to take his half hardening member inside his mouth just as hungrily. 

 

"Oh...oh, Mr Graves...oh god...I love that…" He moaned now that his cock was being sucked harder than ever, caressed with the constant licking of Percival’s tongue. 

He watched as the man himself ripped open his own pants to masturbate frantically still kneeling on the floor in front of him. And Credence just loved having him there, at his feet...he didn’t care if he didn’t love him back as long as he desired him like that. 

 

With trembling fingers he stroked his hair as his head moved up and down over him, and his gaze penetrated him so hard he could barely hold onto it. 

 

"Oh, nnh...I’m almost there...please...oh, god...aagh...Nnnghhh!!"

He moaned beautifully for him, while Graves swallowed all of his come, still pounding hard at his own erection, unable to match the boy’s fast climax. So he stood in front of him and Credence seized at his hips, watching his big dick sliding between his fingers, and he offered his mouth open to help him come too. 

 

"Sweet fuck…" Breathed the man huskily at seeing his boy like that, looking up at him as innocently as ever with his tongue out to reach the head of his cock. He just had to hold him with shaking fingers to bring him forward, sliding his cock in, and he was fucking his mouth in a slow pace at first so as not to scare him, but thrusting a bit faster every time he went in. "So pretty...my boy, you look so good…" He managed to say without taking his eyes from his face. 

 

Credence just didn’t know what to do, his heart raced as he tried to suck on his cock, but it was sliding in and out so fast that he could barely hold it with his lips. And every time it went deeper and deeper, so he just concentrated on suppressing his gags, breathing through his nose as best as he could. And when he thought he had it under control suddenly Mr Graves pulled out entirely, and he looked up in time to see him frowning in pleasure while he released his cum all over his face. 

He opened his mouth to try and catch some of it, but almost everything ended up falling on his cheeks, sliding down his jaw and neck. 

 

"Credence...god, Credence...you did so well…" Said Percival still looking down at him, tucking his dick into his pants again but staring hypnotized at his dirty face, breathless and exhausted. 

The boy felt his cheeks burn under such compliments and shyly averted his gaze from him, licking the corner of his lips, waiting patiently for Mr Graves to clean him up. But instead, he found his mouth trapped in a delicious kiss. 

 

"Forgive me for this, I just can’t stop myself sometimes…" He said kneeling in front of him again, with a flick of his wand he made his cum disappear completely. "But if you didn’t look so good, Credence...you know it’s your fault for being this lovely. And I’m trying to go as slow as I can, believe me I am, sweetheart…"

 

He ravished his mouth again, biting his lip and sucking on his soft tongue. 

 

"What do you mean with slow…?" Managed to ask Credence between kisses, and Percival had to let go of him to rest his head on his shoulder, because God knew he would love to show him what he meant.

 

"You have no idea...Credence, of the things I need to do to you…" He whispered in his neck in a hushed voice. "The things I’m going to do to you when you’re ready…"

 

"Maybe...I’m ready now…" Ventured the boy, trying to hide his shaking. 

 

"Believe me, you are not, baby boy…"

 

"I’m not a baby." Said Credence in an effort to look sure of himself, and Percival just chuckled at this, holding his chin in his hand.

 

"I know that, dear...but there’s just so much you don’t know about me, or about yourself even, that’s why we are going to wait until you’re ready." He cupped his face in a patronizing manner, feeling the age difference more than ever.

 

Credence replied nothing to that, knowing that it was mostly true, after all, they’d been living together barely a week now. He remembered how desperate and alone he felt before he had taken him in, and how much he had cried for him after each encounter in the alleyways. Compared to that, he was already in heaven, it wouldn't hurt to wait a bit longer. 

 

They changed into their pajamas and tucked in bed together, Credence curled up in Graves’s bare chest, smelling him softly, treasuring every second.

 

"You’re going to be the death of me, Credence, I’m older, I just can't keep up with you like this, tomorrow we won't touch each other until nightfall, agreed?" Said Percival with a big yawn, visibly tired after the busy day.

 

"I don't think I can wait that long...the other day I had to touch myself five times." Said Credence with a smirk, yawning too. 

 

"Well then you can touch yourself, just try not to tempt me while doing it, would you?"

 

"I’ll need you to teach me that spell for cleaning...you know...after…"

 

Percival gave a soft chuckle at this, promising to teach him the spell first thing in the morning, then he kissed his temple in his most loving manner. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now I'm so embarrased for having someone read this... hope you liked it, and if there's mistakes or things that don't sound right please let me know! I'm doing my best to make this fic perfect, thanks for reading!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh...I didn't want to post this chapter yet, because I'm rushing now that the fic is finished and it'll catch up with the second part rather quickly... but I just need to post because I have a shitty weekend ahead and I love posting so much!! so here it is anyways, beware it's the longest chapter I've ever written, I tried to cut it but it's still the longest ever!! well, at least it's got some smut at the end. Enjoy!

 

 

Chapter 7

 

 

The next morning was sunday, Percival woke up finding himself alone in his bed as always, but then remembered that he had gone to bed with someone else.

 

"Credence?" He called looking around his room, a bit worried, and to his relief the boy’s head peered out of the bathroom door. "Are you okay, Credence?." He asked at seeing his troubled expression.

 

Credence hesitated, but entered the room blushing, with his pajama pants crumpled in a ball between his hands.

 

"I….I had an accident…" He said shyly at last.

 

Graves stared at him, sighing, how on earth could that boy still have any cum left inside after everything they did the day before? He made him a sign to come over to the bed. Credence sat right next to him and the man handed him his wand.

 

"I think this will be an opportunity to teach you that spell you wanted, repeat after me: Tergeo."

 

He took Credence’s wrist and gently guided his movements while he held the wand.

 

"Tergeo…"

 

Tapping the pants with the tip of his wand he tried to make the stains disappear, but examining it closer he saw that it was still a bit damp.

 

"Don’t worry, just try again, dear." Encouraged Mr Graves peering over his shoulder and kissing softly the back of his neck on the way.

 

"Tergeo!" Said the boy, more confidently this time, and to his surprise managed to make the pants perfectly dry and clean again. "Thank you, Mr Graves…" He said putting them on again with flushed cheeks and getting back into bed, where the man was waiting to hold him in his arms.

 

"You’re so lovely, Credence...I’ve had a great idea for us today, instead of spending the hours trapped in the library like yesterday we could go outside and enjoy the sunny day. You see I think that you need to exercise in some way, to release your energy and build your strength, and it will also help you concentrate too. "

 

"You mean...like some kind of sport?" Asked Credence blushing again, knowing that he’d never done anything remotely similar to exercise and that his clumsiness would make him the laughing stock of any team he dared to join.

 

"Yes, but don’t give me that look, you’re going to like what I’ve got to show you, let's go have some breakfast now."

 

Graves got them both dressed pretty fast this time, without any bows or jackets and with more casual attires to go take a stroll at the park later.

 

"Will you teach me these spells too, mr Graves?" Said Credence, impressed with the fast wand moves of his tutor.

 

"Well, these are not for beginners, Credence...but I’ve got the feeling you’ll get to them pretty soon, you’re a fast learner." He complimented him in return, summoning a comb to fix his hair in a fatherly manner.

 

Credence loved getting groomed by him, sometimes he imagined what would his childhood have been like if that man had been his father, and it hurt so much that he just had to focus on something else so as not to cry.   

 

·  ·  ·  · 

 

 

At the table, Percival showed Credence The New York Ghost and explained him about the moving pictures and some of the magical news, but what interested him most were the curious advertising in the last pages, so he gave them to him while he read the main articles.

When they finished eating they went to the door, where Percival summoned their jackets and together walked out to the elevator. At the street they didn't get in any car and just started heading towards Central Park, just a couple blocks away.

 

"I think it’s important for you to immerse yourself in the magical community, Credence, so this will be a nice chance to show you a bit more about our lifestyle." He said while strolling around in the green roads of the park, which was full of people dressed in sunday attires, many of them with strange robes and hats.

 

"Are all this people witches and wizards too…?" 

AskedCredence looking all around impressed by the ever increasing amount of people in that part of the park.

 

"Well, yes...right now we’re on magical grounds of the park, where events only for witches and wizards take place, that means that no-majs can’t get close nor see what is happening here, there are other such places all over the city for us to have some freedom to be ourselves."

 

Credence couldn’t suppress a wide smile at seeing such a crowd: ladies, gentlemen, kids running around, laughing and playing with magic toys, old men with long white beards dragging their robes on the grass. And ahead of them he could see an oval-shaped field surrounded by grades and small flying figures up in the air.

 

"What kind of events do you mean?" He asked without taking his gaze from the flying figures in the sky, at first he thought they were just birds, but now that he was closer he saw that they were too big for that.

 

"This is a Quidditch match, Credence...a magical sport you need to know about." Said Percival smiling broadly at Credence’s disbelieving look.

 

"There’s...there’s people flying over there!" He said debating between horror and awe. "How…?!"

 

Percival laughed and held him close to kiss his head while the boy just stared open mouthed at the flying players up above the green field, he held his hand to take him to the grades where all the other people were heading to.

 

They walked towards the nearest grade and sat at the farthest up corner so they didn’t have to tilt their heads up all the time. Percival hadn’t been to a Quidditch match in years, the last time he remembered was when he took his eight years old twin nephews to the finals of the American cup, and he felt Credence was as impressed as the little boys had been at seeing  the Quidditch field for the first time.

 

"This is a sport?!" Asked Credence still following with wide eyes the players that flew high up in the air, no one seemed to be playing nothing yet, but it was clear that there seemed to be two teams with different colored uniforms.

 

"Yes, Quidditch is the most popular game amongst wizards in the world, it’s even played at schools, I myself played during my years at Ilvermorny for the serpents…"

 

"You did?!" Interrupted Credence getting more excited by the minute.

 

"Yes, I was young once, you know?" Said Percival laughing and pinching his nose playfully.

 

When the match began at last, the man had already explained the basic rules of the game and Credence was following every move with such enthusiasm that Percival just couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He tried to explain as many things as he remembered about offensive formations, flying techniques and everything Credence asked about. It wasn’t that great of a match really, but the boy made it incredibly fascinating to watch, his excitement  was contagious and they both had a great time.

 

At the end Percival bought Credence a caramel apple to have on the walk home, but the boy just couldn’t take more than a few bites, for he had too many questions and things to say.

 

"Will you teach me to fly too?" He asked when they were at the elevator again.

 

"That’s not part of your academic schedule…" Teased Graves, and seeing the disheartened look on his eyes he quickly added: "but I’ll see to find a spot for you to practice some flying.”

 

"Really...? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you…!" Credence was out of himself in joy, he just wouldn’t believe this day could be as amazing as the day before. But when they entered the apartment, the osprey brought a small letter to Mr Graves, who frowned slightly at reading it.

 

He motioned Credence to follow him to the room, where he looked at him with a serious face.

 

"It’s a note from Porpentina Goldstein, do you remember her?"

 

The boy felt a funny feeling at hearing that name, as if it should ring a bell, but he just couldn’t find any face to match it with.

 

"I don’t think so…" He answered.

 

"Yeah, I suppose you wouldn’t, we obliviated you and your mother that day. Come sit here with me, I’ll explain."

 

Credence followed him to the small bench at the foot of the bed, they sat there together, Mr Graves put a hand over Credence’s knee.

 

"A couple months ago, one of the auror at my office came to talk to me about the Second Salemers Philanthropic Society, that auror was Goldstein. She told me that your mother was a fanatic woman that used to boast publicly about the existence of witches and wizards in New York, and that we should investigate her closer to decide whether or not she posed a threat for the statute of secrecy. So I gave her permission to do so as long as she was careful not to act recklessly. And watching your family closer she saw the way your mother abused you…"

 

Percival noticed how Credence’s expression darkened at this, so he held him in an embrace, caressing the palms of his hands softly on his lap.

 

"But Goldstein just couldn’t stand and watch it from afar, so one day, when your mother was about to beat you she apparated in front of you in your room and stunned her to protect you."

 

At this part thick tears were rolling down Credence’s pale cheeks, and he gripped Grave’s hand with his own trembling hands, remembering all too well the pain of those beatings.

 

"The memory I have of that day is foggy, I couldn’t understand why she didn’t punish me in the end." He said holding on a sob, in pure disbelief that someone had ever tried to help him.

 

"That’s because we were forced to erase that incident from both of you. When an auror uses magic against a no-maj I’m made aware of it immediately and we have to make a file of the incident and its consequences, we had to obliviate you and I was forced to relegate Goldstein to a lower department where she wouldn’t have to interact with no-majs and we forbad her to go see you again. I know it was a harsh punishment when she only wanted to help you, but we wizards cannot use our magic against no-majs without very significant excuses. I pleaded her case stating your situation to our superiors but they didn’t think it was substantial enough, so she asked me to take a look on you every now and then to know if you were okay. That’s when I started meeting with you, Credence...and I could feel a very strong magical power surrounding you, which allowed me to take more bold steps in the investigation.

 

"You...you mean, it was thanks to her that we came to know each other…?" Asked Credence shyly now that his crying had stopped.

 

"Yes, in part...but if you had just been like any other no-maj, it would have been impossible for me to do nothing for you…" Percival brought him up to sit on his lap, whispering in his ears and kissing his jaw tenderly. "In her note she asks me about you, if I know where you are and if I could take you to Chastity and Mary Lou’s funeral tomorrow."

 

Credence stiffened at hearing this, explaining to Graves how he hadn’t even thought about their funeral yet, and Modesty, he didn’t even know where she was nor if she was okay.

 

"Shhh, we can ask Tina if she knows something about her, okay? we can talk to her now if you want…" Soothed him at seeing the boy at the verge of tears again.

 

They went to the study where Percival had a grand fireplace, and explaining about the flu powder, he demonstrated how throwing a handful in the fire he could contact with other people’s fireplaces, just like some of those modern phones the rich had.

 

"Miss Goldstein, are you home? Porpentina, it’s Percival Graves." Said Graves at the fire flames.

 

They waited for a few minutes until the head of a beautiful woman peered at them from the flames, smiling delighted.

 

"Mr Graves, what a pleasure to hear from you!" Said the woman with a high pitched voice.

 

"Miss Goldstein, I’m glad to see you too, is your sister with you? I’ve got some important matters to discuss with her."

 

"Oh, oh sure, I think she’s in her room, let me go get her." She smiled again before disappearing, and a few seconds later another face appeared at the fire.

 

"Graves, I’ve been trying to ask you about Credence all week but they always told me you were so busy…"

 

Credence watched Tina’s face in the flames but it was still unfamiliar to him, and yet he felt a jolt at seeing her, now that he knew what she did for him.

 

"Goldstein, I have Credence with me, you have nothing to worry about, he’s fine…"

 

"Oh, right, hello there, Credence!" Said the woman with a gentle smile, becoming aware of him.

 

"Hello…"

 

"Goldstein, we wanted to ask if you knew anything about Modesty, Credence’s sister." Pressed Percival seeing that Credence was growing anxious by the second.

 

"Right, Modesty, I think I heard the police found her at her birth place, she was very scared but after some days in the hospital she was adopted by a young couple of no-majs...I’m sure she’ll be glad to see that you’re fine, Credence"

 

"And about the funeral, where will it take place?" Asked Graves, holding Credence’s hand in his to help him relax now that they knew the girl was fine.

 

"Yes, the funeral is tomorrow at ten, at St. Louis chapel. I’m sure the no-majs communicated this to Modesty too, so maybe she’ll be there."

 

Percival thanked her and bade her good day so he and Credence could talk about it alone, he still wasn’t sure if the boy wanted to go to the funeral.

 

"Are you okay, Credence? You don’t have to go to that funeral if you don’t want to."

 

"I don’t know what to do, I need to see Modesty, but she was so afraid of me...I don’t think she’d want to see me ever again…" His soft voice broke at the end and he buried his face in Grave’s chest.

 

"Shhh...don’t say that, darling, I’m sure it’ll be best if we go and you talk to her, so she can see that you are okay and you are the same Credence she loved, what do you say?"

 

"Yes...maybe that’s right. Will you go with me, Mr Graves? I’m not sure I can do it alone..."

 

"Of course I will, Credence, I’ll do whatever you ask of me, you’re my boy now…" He caressed his wet cheeks and stroked his lips jaw his strong hand, kissing his temple lovingly. And Credence loved the way he said those last words, he was his boy now and nothing could hurt him anymore, and he could feel his heart swelling with love for him.

 

·  ·  ·  ·

 

Graves took him to the dining room to have lunch together, and to his relief the boy looked a bit more relaxed already so they could go back to talking about Quidditch.

 

"Well, I’m not really that fan of sports you know? Nor quidditch, either. But the glory of being in one of the Ilvermorny teams was not something I could resist, so I ended up playing beater at my fourth year, I was pretty strong back then… and the ladies loved beaters, of course." Explained Percival with an amused smirk, as if he was remembering something pleasant.

 

Credence at hearing this just couldn’t hide his surprise, his face turned completely red, and Percival asked if he was feeling alright.

 

"Yes, I’m perfectly fine...it’s just that...well, I thought you only...you only liked boys, like me…"

 

This statement took all of Credence’s courage to make, and Graves smiled.

 

"You’ve never liked girls, Credence?"

 

"I...well, I think not... maybe that’s why Ma punished me harder than my sisters, I think she knew there was something wrong with me…"

 

Graves wiped his smile at hearing this, and once more had to bring him to sit on his lap, embracing his waist softly.

 

"There’s nothing wrong in liking boys, Credence, I know lots of men who don’t like women, and with time you’ll know some too, it’s perfectly normal. When I was your age I just didn’t know what I liked as clearly as you do, so I kind of liked them both. With time I discovered I liked boys best I think… But don’t ever let anyone tell you that you’re wrong, love can never be wrong...alright?"

 

"But at school and at church...they’re always telling us about how wrong sodomites are and that the only true love is between a husband and his wife…"

 

"They say those things because they are backwards, Credence...they need to believe in a god that tells them what’s wrong or right, whom to love and how to love them. But us wizards are much more civilized to each other and we don’t have to hide our feelings."

 

"Then...at that Ilvermorny school you went...they didn’t punish you for being different...?"

 

"No, I wasn’t any different than my friends at Ilvermorny...I was where I belonged, and you had a hard time among no-majs because you didn’t belong there, you were far greater than all of them and they failed to see how special you are. But now with me you can be yourself, Credence, and love whomever you want."

 

He stared deep in his black eyes, waiting for an answer, maybe now the boy would get the courage enough to talk about his feelings. Credence was looking him in that longing way, biting lightly on his beautiful lower lip, clearly debating what to say, but minutes passed by, and he just flushed red, sitting there on his lap.

 

"Do you like me, Credence? Do you like living here?" Asked Percival at last, brushing his thumb over his wet lip.

 

"I do...very much…" Credence looked down, with his tongue he licked shyly on that thumb, bringing it into his mouth eroticaly.

 

"Merlin, boy you are driving me crazy...I think I told you not to tempt me until nightfall…" Said huskily Mr Graves, without taking his eyes from his lips.

 

"I said I wasn't able to hold on that much…" Credence released his finger but held to his shoulders with both arms, bringing his hips closer to grind over Graves’s hardening groin.

 

"Tell me something, Credence, do you know what a sodomite is?" Asked Percival grabbing his ass gently, enjoying the slow movements of the grinding too.

 

"It’s a man that only loves other men…" Credence answered in a whisper with eyes closed, inhaling deeply in the scent of Mr Graves's neck and hair.

 

"Yeah, but there is more to it...do you know what sex is?"

 

Percival stopped him and held his face to look him in the eyes, waiting for his answer.

 

"No…" Credence just couldn't understand why was he asking so many questions. And Percival suddenly seemed to change his mind, pushing him softly away to get up from the table, all passion lost.

 

"Right, maybe it’s still soon for you, dear…" He straightened his clothes, trying to turn away from the boy, but Credence held his hands, pressing his body against him again, pleadingly.

 

"No, no, please tell me about it… I need to know, please I beg you…" He suspected it could be one of those things Mr Graves wanted to do to him, he didn't care what it was, nor if it was the absolute condemnation, Credence just couldn't afford to lose him.

 

"Don’t rush it, sweetheart… You’ll find out eventually, I want you to enjoy the ride too." he held him in a tight embrace, trying to comfort him.

 

He looked at his pleading eyes, he was in the verge of tears now, and Percival just couldn't understand what was wrong with him. In the past he wouldn't have hesitated to fuck every boy that looked at him like that, he would press them hard onto the table and rip their pants open to give them what they asked for. And despite not knowing what it was, Credence was asking for it too, he needed to feel him under his skin, his body ached for it so bad…

 

He had to be careful with Credence, measure every step, because his own control could betray him. The night before he had him in front of him, offering his mouth for him to fuck and Percival could just think on how sweet his throat would feel tightening under his fingers, choking on his cock. Thankfully he managed to be gentle with him, but it took all of his concentration to do so.

 

Just thinking about it made him want to explode the whole room to splinters.

 

"Let me taste you at least…" Begged Credence in his ear, holding his neck with trembling fingers, eyeing him with heavy lids.

 

"Taste what?" Teased Percival, breathing into his mouth, holding the kiss out of his reach.

 

"Your...your cock... Please let me have it…" Credence tried to catch his lips in tender kisses, his mind completely fogged with desire.

 

"yeah, and how do you want it? Like yesterday?"

 

"No...I want to lick it...slowly this time...tasting it…"

 

Percival had been avoiding that thought, but at hearing such words he just had to take a deep breath, and without resisting anymore he apparated them both in his room, where a thin sunlight ray fell across the heavy curtains over the bed.

 

"Such dirty thoughts, Credence...you’re a very naughty boy, and I love naughty…" He told him bringing him onto the mattress.

 

"You… you do?" Asked Credence flushing harder. He just couldn't resist the way his mature features darkened with pure lust, his eyes penetrated him and destroyed his train of thought completely, even in the semi darkness of the room he felt naked before him.

 

Graves was opening his own shirt button after button, exposing his chest skin just for Credence, and the boy couldn't help to bring his shaking hands to brush the fabric open, revealing his beautiful muscles at last. He just dived over them, cupping his left pectoral with his hand and his right one with his mouth, sucking hard on his big nipple. Soon he couldn’t stop his hand from roaming down to his groin, seizing the incredible shape of his cock under his pants.

 

"How impatient, dear...I’m not going anywhere, you can take your time…"

 

Percival just leant back on the bed’s head, watching closely the way his boy licked on his other nipple now, blushing but trying hard to maintain his calm while both his hands took his cock out of his underwear. And with lustful eyes he watched it growing even harder, extending over his lower belly, proud and unashamed.  

 

"Do you like it…?" Whispered the man eyeing Credence, stroking his neck and hair, and forcing his chin up to meet his eyes.

 

"I love it...Mr Graves…" Credence felt his lower lip trembling at the sight of the man he loved half naked for him, allowing him to touch whatever he wanted, and he just couldn’t close his eyes when kissing his mouth desperately. He was feeling over himself, dearing, taking what his body needed out of him, he didn’t even recognise himself anymore. With his shaky hands he held Graves’s face to kiss him harder, feeling the rough skin of his jaw under his fingers.

 

"Well...where’s that shy boy I took in a week ago...did you replace him? What did you do to him…?"  

 

At that comment, Credence smiled unabashed, kissing him for the last time before going down again. The smell of his cock was driving him mad and he couldn’t avoid it anymore. He kneeled between Graves’s legs, pulling his trousers a bit lower to reach his balls but he just couldn’t bring himself to fit them in his mouth like the man did to him the day before, so he just licked at them shyly, locking eyes with Percival to see if he disliked it. He felt his strong hand coming to stroke his hair slowly, he looked utterly relaxed and his cock had lost some size so he quickly roamed a bit further up.

 

"Shhh...do it slowly, sweetheart...with love…"

 

The soft voice of Mr Graves made his heart jolt at the sound of that word, he loved him so much he was about to cry from it, if only his mouth wasn’t full of him he could have whispered so right there.

 

"Yeah, good boy...kiss it good…" Percival stared at him, watching his lips sliding over his skin slowly up toward the head of his cock. "Careful now...baby boy...yeah, lick it just like that…"

 

Credence did as he instructed him, holding the base of his dick with a hand while his tongue licked his head all over, covering it in spit. He could feel his own cock twitching in his tight pants just by seeing Graves like that, just by hearing his low mellow voice...but didn’t dare to take his spare hand down on himself, he wanted to concentrate on him.

 

"Take it now, slowly...Credence...yeah...open up some more…" Percival loved the way he obeyed him, staring back with those big dark eyes, he looked so innocent, and yet his mouth was already filthy with his precum. The boy was swallowing his cock whole, little by little, bobbing his head up and down, further down each time and drooling on his hot skin to slide better every time.

 

And Graves moaned for him, with deep growls, holding his hair tighter in his fist but trying to stop himself from pulling him down hard and fast.  

 

Credence was loving it almost as much as Percival, seeing him so turned on under his touch was a blessing he could only dream about, so he pushed himself to go faster, devouring his dick to it’s base, gagging at the back of his throat.

 

"Woah...oh God...oh, Credence that’s...fuck, that’s good...oh, don’t fucking stop…"

 

Credence blushed at hearing him swearing, he was no longer whispering now, his moaning was louder and his hand gripped on his neck hard, pushing him down harder. Percival was just about to come now, so he couldn’t let him go, he had to keep him in place while his cock fucked that perfect mouth of his. At the moment he started cumming he pushed to the back of his throat, watching him gulp down all of his come, and when he finished he pulled slowly out of him, dripping some more over his red lips.

 

"You’re beautiful."

 

Percival brought his boy up on his chest again, hugging him, without taking his eyes out of his face. With his cheeks burning hotly and his eyes avoiding his stare, Credence sensually licked his lower lip clean, before diving in for a kiss.  

 

"You too...I loved watching you…" Credence was more and more surprised at how open he was being lately, and Graves thought just the same, smiling proudly.

 

"How come every time we try to have a conversation we end up like this, Credence?" He teased him, brushing his hair back. "It’s gotta be something you do, because never before had I had other men  as hungry as you, you’re going to be the death of me, boy."

 

Credence pouted lovely at this.

 

"Well I think it’s gotta be you, because I hadn’t even touched myself before coming here, and now I just can’t stop thinking about it." He flushed harder than ever at saying that.

 

"Yeah, I bet you hadn’t, maybe that’s why you’re always so hard...your cock’s finally catching up…" Graves laughed and pushed Credence to the side, bringing his hand to his groin, feeling his bulge getting harder at the touch. "Look at you, always hard, always willing...you are the dream of any man, Credence, I’m not sure if I can let you out of my bed now, you should have thought about the consequences before agreeing so fast to my tutor proposal."

 

"Mr Graves…"

 

Credence smiled at this, his heart beating fast at the thought of never leaving that bed so full of Graves’s smell, of his sweat… and before he realised the man was pulling his new shoes out of his feet, and after taking his socks off too he licked shamelessly the tender sole of his right foot, giving him a ticklish sensation. Then he tucked his pants down and out, tossing them to the floor, while Credence pulled his sweater over the head and started unbuttoning his shirt.

 

"You’re so handsome, Credence...so sexy…" Whispered Percival pulling his underwear down too, letting his young cock lay bare at last, free for him to lick all over.

 

And Credence just wasn’t hearing anymore, his heavy breath and heartbeat deafening him at such glorious sight, he watched leaning on his elbows so as not to lose detail of his thin lips kissing the length of his cock. It was the dirtiest thing he could have ever dreamt of, and Percival opened his mouth to show him the way his tongue brushed over the small hole overflowing with precum, right before swallowing him whole.

 

"Whoah....Mr Graves…that’s...oh, I love that…!"

 

Percival knew exactly how to suck him, and did so with expert licking, masturbating him with his hand too, but the boy was too excited, his hips rocked hard against his chin, so instead of stopping his movements, he just rolled him over his face allowing him to be on top again. And swallowing his cock once more he pulled his hips over his face, letting him rock down harder.

 

Credence was moaning louder, he couldn’t stop himself despite knowing that he was fucking his mouth now,  and Percival was too experienced at sucking so he didn’t even gag under him. Now he could hold the boy’s ass with both hands, pushing him down harder, squeezing his sweet buttocks.

 

But the fun ended too soon for Percival’s liking, and Credence spilled himself deep down his throat, stiffening and groaning with an incredible orgasm. He then collapsed to the side, sliding out of his mouth messily.

 

Breathless and dripping sweat, both hugged again on the bed, still amazed by each other.

 

After some minutes, Graves kissed him softly and stroked his head again, brushing off the damp hairs from his temple, locking eyes with him in the darkness of the room.

 

"Now, that’s going to be enough sex for today, you be a good boy for the rest of the evening."

 

And Credence blushed slightly at recalling his words from before.

 

"So...this is what sex is…?" He asked in a whisper, smiling gingerly.

 

"Well, sex is more than this, but we could say it is too...I guess that when two people share their bodies with each other it can be called sex." Admitted Percival.

 

"So there is more to it...will you teach me, right? I need to know, please…"

 

"Sshhh now, I told you not to rush it, you’re barely discovering your own body still...and you’re so young Credence, so pure...but don’t worry, I’ll have you eventually, my cherry boy."

 

He tried to kiss him but Credence whispered against his lips

 

"Cherry…?"

 

"Shh shh, enough questions for today too, I told you to be a good boy and stop thinking about these things, didn’t I?"

 

"Yes, but…"

 

Percival kissed him fiercely, stopping him from talking at last. And he just couldn’t stop thinking that despite the frustration of having to wait, this boy was by far the most fun of all his lovers yet.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well thanks for reading!! and don't forget to leave comments or kudos!! really it'll make my weekend that much less shitty, and next friday the 8th chapter!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is only plot... With some fluff and stuff happening... But the next one will be just porn yay!!!

#### Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

Monday morning Graves woke up at the same hour than usual, but when he tried to get up he discovered that something was restraining him heavily. He looked down to find someone else’s legs tightly wrapped around his and when he shifted to try and disentangle their legs, he felt something hot dampening his lower back.

 

"Nnnhhg…" A soft moan crept to his ear from behind him.

 

"Credence...are you alright?" He whispered, turning around to hug him. The boy woke up at the sudden motion too and looked at him in utter confusion, becoming aware of the wet mess in his groin that still pressed, against Graves's waist.

 

"Oh...oh, I’m so sorry...I was just having the nicest of dreams...I didn't want to…" He flushed hard and backed away from him, avoiding his eyes in embarrassment.

 

Percival reached for his wand to clean them both in a flick, smiling amused at his reaction.

 

"It's okay, darling, I’m glad you were having nice dreams, those are the only kind of dreams you should have…" He held him by the hips, bringing him in for a sweet morning kiss, smelling the soft scent of his hair and neck. He just couldn't believe how fun it was having him in his life.

 

"I’m so embarrassed...why does this only happen to me…? Is something wrong with my…?" He stuttered with a worried look between small kisses, blushing harder than ever.

 

"No, of course not, my sweet boy...you’re perfectly fine and healthy, and when I was your age I had the same problem, believe me… I love it when you enjoy yourself so much, don't worry over it."

 

Percival started unbuttoning the boy’s silky pajamas, still dropping kisses all over his exposed skin, and, Merlin, he wished he could have licked his dick clean of cum. But he just had to push that kind of thought away before his hard on took control of him, they had important matters to attend that day and the sex could very well wait some hours.

He stripped him from his pajama bottoms aswell, loving the way Credence stared at him innocently, allowing him to groom him as if he was a kid, and both men enjoyed the gentle touch of each other in the process.

 

Percival summoned very formal and dark suits for both of them, with matching ties, and with a paternal gesture he even tucked one of his twin scorpion pins on Credence’s tie knot, just like his own. The boy stared at himself in the mirror, marvelling at how similar they both looked now, dressed in the same smart way, and Mr Graves encouraged him to stand straight, making him look taller and almost as elegant as him. A glint of pride shimmered in Percival's eyes when he combed his black hair after having taken care of his own.

 

With his hand on the small of his boy’s back he led him to the dining room to have a quick breakfast together. Credence was growing tense and anxious by the minute, and when the bell of the entrance rang he jumped in his chair, spilling his remaining tea all over the table.

 

"Shhhh, calm down, Credence... There's nothing to worry about, remember what I told you the other day, you can always have the last word of the deal, we will discuss it with my attorney now, okay?"

 

The man rubbed gently on his shoulders before strolling to the door to welcome the old attorney of the Graves's family.

When Credence went to the entrance hall too, he found Graves greeting the oldest man he’d ever seen, standing as straight and stiff as he could with his own black and smart suit, talking with Graves in a familiar yet serious tone.

 

"Well, Percival, I must admit your letter stunned me at first...an heir all of a sudden and adopted nonetheless, if your father was still alive he would certainly not approve of this, I’m afraid…"

 

Credence felt a stab of pain at hearing this and Graves turned just in time to see him lowering his gaze ashamed.

 

"Then it’s a blessing the dead cannot interfere with matters of the living." He replied with a smirk. Of course he knew the old man would not entirely approve of the deal but it wasn't for him to word his opinions, he was just the family attorney and was going to be well paid for his services and discretion. "Credence, let me introduce you to Mr Grahams, our family attorney and old friend." The last word was said with a rather mocking tone that suggested that they were not really on friendly terms.

 

Credence walked unsure towards them and bowed his head slightly before the old man, Percival held him by the shoulders proudly.

 

"This is Credence, raised by no-majs due to very unfortunate circumstances, but with a brilliant prospect as a wizard by my side. Let’s go to the study to discuss the arrangements more comfortably."

 

Old Graham seemed unimpressed by Credence's presence and led the way towards the study clutching tightly to his leather briefcase.

 

"Relax, when we sign those papers no one will doubt you anymore, Credence...you’ll be a Graves now." He whispered in his ear massaging his neck. With a gentle rub down the boy's ass he pushed him to walk too, and soon the three of them were sharing the desk at the further window in the study were Graves and Credence had spent so many hours together.

 

At the desk Mr Graham proceeded to read the adoption papers, from which Credence understood nothing, and fortunately Mr Graves explained the interesting parts to him.

 

"That means you’ll become my only heir if I were to die." He supplied after a very long and complex paragraph.

 

"Heir?" Gasped Credence, astonished.

 

"Do you decline this statement, Mr Barebone?" Inquired the old attorney, arching an eyebrow.

 

"Of course not, he’s just not used to the idea yet." Cut Percival, grabbing Credence's right knee reassuringly under the desk.

 

"Then I shall resume reading."

 

Credence looked furtively at Graves, still surprised by that part of the deal, he wished he could refuse, feeling a heavy weight overwhelming him, knowing that the man was still on time to have a real son to be the heir.

 

The attorney went on reading for almost an hour, while Graves kept explaining him about the bank accounts, entitled rights and obligations, the name changing clause, and so on. At the end they had to sign here and there on several pages and finally the old man tucked the contracts back into his briefcase.

 

"Well then, I’ll take these to the no-maj and magical registries to formalize the procedure now"

 

The three of them stood up at last and shook hands.

 

"Thank you for arranging everything in such short notice, now Credence won’t have to go back to the system." Said Percival sincerely, patting the old man in the shoulder.

 

"Not a problem, Percival...I know your intentions are good, I didn’t pretend to judge you." He replied with a less severe tone, and turning towards Credence he shook his hand too. "You, boy, have no idea how fortunate you will be from now on, and I do hope you can stand to the Graves standards, honoring your new name."

 

Credence bowed his head before him again and followed Graves while he led Grahams to the main door. When he was gone Graves turned around to find the boy wiping his tears off silently.

 

"What’s wrong, Credence? Everything went perfectly fine, you’re my son now…"

 

Graves came to hug him tenderly, taking out his handkerchief to help wipe his face, holding his chin up to kiss him in the softest way he could.

 

"I know...I’m just so grateful...I don’t know how to thank you for this…it’s almost like a dream." He said between sobs, leaning on the embrace with shaking knees.

 

"Sshhh, now, sweetheart, you have nothing to fear, remember you’re a Graves now. We’ll celebrate our union together later, okay? and I’ll make you feel how real all of this is, baby...you’re mine now…"

 

Credence felt his heart race at hearing those words, and easily opened his lips for him, giving him his mouth to devour as he wished. He could almost pass out of sheer ecstasy in his arms, no one had ever treated him with such care and love, but the man had to let go of him all too soon.

 

"I’m sorry to bring you down, but we have to go now, Credence…" He said, slowly breaking apart from his body.

 

Percival held his waist all the way down to the street, as if not wanting to stop touching him, and during the car ride he caressed his knee several times, driving silently towards st. Louis chapel. He parked in front of the graveyard, where several people dressed in black were attending the funeral, with a furtive look he saw Credence visibly nervous, and holding his trembling fingers in his hand he kissed him discretely.

 

"I’ll be waiting for you here, so take your time, Credence, I’ll be here for you, okay?"

 

Credence just assented, unable to mutter a single word, but convincing himself that the sooner he went there, the sooner he would be back to his arms.

 

Graves watched him join the very few assistants to the burial ceremony, but just couldn’t bring himself to go with him, instead waited outside his car, watching his boy from afar. After some minutes he felt someone approaching him.

 

"Hello, Graves."

 

"Hello, Goldstein, thanks for your note yesterday, Credence felt relieved to know that he’d be able to see his sister here." He said with his usual office tone.

 

"Yeah, I thought he may want to, and I just knew you were with him seeing that you filled his wand permit form at Howard’s." Tina leant onto his car just at an arm's length from him.

 

"And I’m glad to hear you’re comfortable at your new post in MACUSA." He offered with a smirk.

 

"Now you’re just being cruel… but I’m glad to hear you went to such lengths for him…"

 

Tina was about to say something else but Graves cut her straight and looking her in the eyes at last, he put on his boss tone.

 

"You want to know if he’s living with me? Yes, he is. Why? None of your business. Should you be glad that woman got what she deserved? Yes. Want to know what happened to her? That’s confidential. Got any more questions, Goldstein?"

 

She smiled and looked away at the burial ceremony, where Credence stood taller than everyone else.

 

"Will you let me talk to him, at least?" She asked, looking him in the eyes again.

 

"Of course, Tina, he’s just living with me...he’s free to talk to anyone he wants" Percival dropped the harsh tones, but both waited in silence until the boy’s return.

 

Credence prayed and offered his respects during the ceremony, feeling truly sorry for Chastity, who had done nothing to hurt him during their years as siblings, but not shedding a single tear for Mary Lou. After the burial he approached Modesty, who was being led away by her new adoptive parents, he introduced himself as his brother before them, the girl at seeing him went straight to embrace him. He held her in his arms and wiped the tears from her face, just the way he did when Ma hit her too. He was glad to find that apparently her memory had been erased, probably under command of Mr Graves, and he felt grateful for it.

She promised him to write him everyday, and still think of him as her brother despite not living together anymore. Credence kissed her goodbye and let her go with her new family, while he turned around to go back to his.

 

At the car Mr Graves was waiting for him with a woman whose face he remembered from the fireplace, Tina Goldstein. Percival introduced her to him and turned to go inside the car again.

 

"Mr Graves told me what you did for me, Ms Goldstein…" Said Credence in a low voice, feeling responsible for her demotion. "I’m really sorry for that, I didn’t want to cause you any trouble…"

 

"Nonsense, Credence, I knew perfectly well what I was doing and I just really hated watching you from afar, unable to do anything to help you. But I’m glad everything turned out well for you, Graves might not be a fatherly man, but he will surely take good care of you." She patted him in the arm.

 

"Yes, Mr Graves told me it was thanks to you that he came to know me, that you insisted he watched after us when...well...I just wanted to thank you for caring so much." Credence felt tears prickling in his eyes, and did not back away when she pulled him in for a hug.

 

"It’s okay, Credence… we can be friends now that you’re a wizard, right? You can write to me whenever you want, and maybe come over to meet my sister too if you feel like it, okay? Now don’t keep Graves waiting or he’ll get grumpy."

 

Credence laughed at this, and waved at her before getting in the car too. Thankfully Mr Graves was not grumpy and did not ask what was he laughing about. Instead he offered him to go shopping together before lunch and Credence pecked him on the cheek feeling so much better already. They drove back downtown, parking in a street full of movement and busy shops and cafés. Credence walked very close to Mr Graves, but without daring to hold hands with him because they were still in no-maj public streets, but all around them he started to recognize magical shops, with windows full of all sorts of whimsical stuff, with moving letters and pictures of witches and wizards.

 

"How come  no-majs don't see any of this?" He asked incredulous looking all around him, noticing that most of the people in the street were wizards too, wearing long robes and hats and the strangest of clothes.

 

"There are all sort of enchantments to disguise things and make them safe for no-maj view...for example disillusioning a hat would not be hard and you could wear it whenever you want, but trying to hide a thirty feet, fire breathing dragon might be a bit trickier…"

 

"Did you just say DRAGON…?!" Credence had to stop walking and clutching to Graves’s arm forced him to stop too, looking at him in utter disbelief. The man laughed at his reaction.

 

"Of course there are, not in New York though, so don’t panic, Credence, you’re safe…"

 

Percival held his hand and pulled him softly to the nearest shop, Credence was still so shocked that he didn’t even see where they were going, until the man held him by the shoulders and brought him to stand right in front of a wooden pedestal. The boy forgot immediately about the dragon the moment his eyes lay on the beautiful dark racing broom in front of him. He could feel his heart stopping, his breath catching in his chest at seeing a broom from that close for the first time in his life, admiring the polished handle, the length of it, the carefully cut twigs, the shiny iron treadles…

 

"This will be the first of my many gifts to you, Credence, for being the new heir to the Graves name, and my beautiful and perfect boy…" He whispered in his ear, massaging softly his shoulders, enjoying the state of total daze of the young man.

 

"Mr Graves...I...I can’t...this is too much...I can’t…" He felt his heart starting to race, his face burning and his vision blurred from the tears welling in his eyes, and fortunately for him there was so much people in the shop that no one seemed to take notice of his state. He turned around shaking. "Please don’t...I don’t deserve it…"

 

"Shhh...none of that, Credence, you do deserve it and we’re not leaving here without it so just calm down, okay? we can practice some at home later, what do you say to that?" He wiped his tears and held his face trying to soothe him, offering a warm smile to reassure him.

 

Credence said nothing else, still not entirely convinced and thinking hard about different jobs he could get to repay him for all the money he’d spent on him.

 

When they got out of the shop Graves handed him the brand new broom, holding his shoulders with an arm all the way back to the car. Credence held the broom with utmost care during the ride, still incredulous, breathing hard and observing it intensely. He just couldn't meet Graves's eyes or he would end up crying like always, and he hated crying in front of him more than anything in the world. But when Mr Graves parked again Credence saw that they were not back to the apartment as he thought. Instead, the man led him into the most fancy restaurant he’d ever seen in his life, and together went to sit to a far corner under a beautiful window with garden views and soft sunlight.

They were served and Credence blushed every time the waiter called him “sir”, but he still avoided looking at Mr Graves.

 

"Are you okay, Credence? You seem distant, I thought the broom would excite you...Is the food wrong? We can ask them to change it if you want." Said Percival at last, breaking the silence.

 

"No, no, everything is perfect…" Credence bit his lip and tried to calm himself to say what he had been thinking about, but when he looked up at him his eyes started filling with tears again. "I… well... it's too perfect for me… all these things you bought me, I… I want to pay you for them...I’ll get a job and…"

 

The last part came out in a sob and his tears rolled down his cheeks, so he avoided his stare again, feeling utterly embarrassed and miserable for ruining the lunch.

 

"I’m… I’m truly...s-sorry...I don't know why I’m...c-crying...I just can't help it…"

 

Percival wished they could be at home, to hug him on his lap like always, instead he just held his trembling hand under the table.

 

"That’s because you're a very sensitive boy, Credence, and you still need to learn to control your emotions... It's okay, if you need to cry you may go to the restroom and wash your face. We can talk about that job matter at home later." Percival tried to use a soft tone so as not to seem angry, and letting go of his hand he motioned him to go.

 

"T-thank you…" Credence wiped his eyes and walked slouching to the restroom to do as he was told. When he came back they ate in silence again, but before the meal was over Graves poured him a glass of wine and offered him a toast.

 

"For our new future together, Credence, as a family."

 

Credence raised his cup and attempted a feeble smile before drinking his glass down, the alcohol helped ease the knot in his throat and he could look up at him again.

 

"Thank you for the broom, Mr Graves… And for everything else…"

 

Percival smiled at him and poured them some more wine.

 

"You’re welcome, Credence."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Credence, he's so sensitive and cute... When I write these kind of scenes then I regret making him do all those naughty things with Mr Graves xd I'll probably post the next chapter sooner, the smutty ones are my favourites!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And as promised here's the next chapter, one of my favourites again hahaha full of smut of course, that reminds me that Ive got to update the tags xd enjoy!

####  Chapter 9

 

 

 

When they went back home the boy felt much more relaxed thanks to the two glasses of wine he had at lunch, and Mr Graves took him straight to the changing room to dress in a more comfortable attire.  With loose sport pants and ample sweaters, both men walked the stairs that led to the rooftop of the building, a place spacious enough where no one would see them flying around. Percival locked the door behind them and took out the broom from under his jacket, giving it back to Credence. 

 

"A broom is a magical artifact, just like your wand, it’ll react to your magic, so you can easily command it to fly faster, higher or to stop mid air if you need too. You just have to mount it and kick the ground to rise on flight, give it a try." He instructed him while enchanting all sort of barriers and wards around the rooftop to ensure his pupil didn’t fly off of it. 

 

Credence held the broom between his legs, feeling a bit embarrassed and unsure, but tried with all his might to take flight the moment he kicked the ground. And to his surprise he levitated a few feet high, shaking and tilting a bit to the left, before gaining control over it. 

 

"Woah… Mr Graves look… I’m flying!" He was overjoyed and elated by his small achievement and Graves couldn’t suppress a smile at watching him. He approached him, placing a hand on the small of his back and helping him put his feet on the treadles to gain steadiness. 

 

"That’s it, Credence, you’re doing perfectly...now try to move forward and be careful not to  crash with anything." He gave him a gentle push, with his wand ready in hand in case the boy were to have an accident. 

 

Credence flew around the place, avoiding chimneys and water tanks, growing confident with every whirl, flying ever faster and higher, laughing at the amazing sensation of the air swirling around him. 

 

"You’re a natural, Credence...you’ll be playing Quidditch like a professional in a blink." Congratulated him Percival when the boy came to a halt next to him. 

 

"You think so...?! Will I be able to play Quidditch like you did?!" Credence couldn’t imagine anything better than that, remembering those boys flying up high in that quidditch pitch, all dressed with uniforms and with people acclaiming them.

 

"Of course, my boy, I’ll get you a quaffle to practice some quidditch moves, now keep flying, you still need to master you new broom." He ruffled his hair and gave him another push to sent him away. 

 

Credence flew all around, diving and whirling up again, he was like a fish in the water, his lithe body followed the wind in a perfect flow, and he gained a confidence on the broom that he’d never felt anywhere else in his life. When the sun was almost gone and the first stars glistened above them, Percival called him back to return to the apartment. 

 

"We can come to practice a couple times every week, but you need to concentrate on your studies too, okay, Credence?" 

 

"Yes, sir...I like studying too...but I think I like flying most...it was incredible…!" Credence was too excited, all of his face was flushed and his hair stood on ends, tousled and sweaty.

 

"I’m glad you had such a great time, but you are in desperate need of  a bath now."

 

 

·  ·  ·  ·  ·

 

 

Back at their room, Graves took Credence by the elbow and brought him in for a quick kiss, planning to drag the boy himself into the bathroom, but he just lingered over him a bit too much. Credence's hair was sticking to his temple and forehead, and his skin smelled incredibly good, never had Percival felt such addiction to another man’s scent, it was maddeningly good. He held him by the waist and buried his nose in his neck, pulling the hem of his sweater with a finger, to smell the interior of his clothes too. 

 

"Mr Graves…?" Credence stood still feeling his cock twitch in his pants under the weird attentions, he couldn’t understand why the man was smelling him in that way. 

 

"I think I’m not gonna let you bathe yet…" Percival let go briefly of his waist to pull his sweater over his head, leaving him there standing against a wall with his damp white tee, all flushed and beautiful. He took the sweater to his face and smelled it too, loving it, but he needed much more, and tossing it aside he bent over the boy to sniff lavishly at his chest, holding his hips with strong hands, roaming his sweating body.

 

"But, Mr Graves I’m dirty now...maybe….I should…" He wanted to offer just a quick shower, Percival's hand was now pulling down the waistband of his pants,  he was on his knees before him, smelling his navel, and Credence couldn't bring himself to form a whole sentence anymore. 

 

"You're not nearly as dirty as you’ll be when I’m finished with you, darling… Now, I want to hear you begging me for it." Graves looked up at him, and with a flick of his wand both Credence's hands flew up over his head, pinned by an invisible rope to the ceiling, and he gasped in surprise when his tee vanished under the touch of his wand. Then, the man took off his own sweater and undershirt, and slowly pulled down the boy's trousers with his teeth, brushing teasingly over his groin. With a grin he licked a line up the tender skin of his thigh, seeing him desperate for more. And feeling his blood rush at the incredibly addictive smell of him, he buried his face in his crotch. 

 

"Mr Graves…! That's... That's not right...I’m sweaty…" Credence couldn't take his eyes out of him, he loved watching his mature and perfect face down there, but at the same time he felt utterly embarrassed by such dirty games. And with his hands tied above, he couldn't do anything but stand there, humiliated and wanting more.

 

"Shhhh…" Eased him Graves, brushing his lips over his bulge, giving him a delicious tickle. "You're my boy, Credence, and you're gonna do what I say…" 

 

With a teasing smile he closed his eyes again to keep smelling him, knowing that it bothered Credence, but it was intoxicating, his groin smelled even better that the rest of his body. 

Credence was too embarrassed to ask him yet, he couldn't do it, but the man kept stroking his cock with his nose over the briefs and it was driving him mad. 

 

"Please, please, please, please…" He whispered with tears on his cheeks, blushing hard and biting his lip red. 

 

"Please what?" 

 

Percival kissed the tip of his cock over the fabric, tucking his fingers at the hem of his underwear, ready to pull it down too. 

 

"Please...s-suck me...Please…" He begged at last, crying for him. 

 

"If you ask me like that how can I refuse?" 

 

With a last grin he pulled down his briefs, letting his cock stand incredibly hard, but instead of swallowing it whole, he smelled it for a long minute, enjoying his bare scent before it got mingled with his own. 

 

"Mr Graves…please…" 

 

Credence could feel his orgasm building inside him, he hadn't touched himself all day, and such teasing was leaving him on the edge. 

 

Percival held him in place, gripping his hips with both hands and started licking the side of his dick all the way to the tip, loving the lascivious moaning that came out of his mouth. He knew he was about to come, so when he reached the head and took it in, with just some light sucking he felt the first hot drops on his tongue, then he pulled out and pumped his cum all over his own trembling chest. He stood and took two steps back, to look at him, and the view sent a jolt to his cock. Credence was completely naked, with his arms tied up, his dark hair in complete disarrange and his face wet from tears and sweat, his mouth open drooling down his chin and on his chest, all covered in his own cum. He was shaking slightly, and his cock was still half hard, dripping come on his pants at his feet. 

 

"I think now you’re dirty enough to have that bath, don’t you, sweetheart?" Graves closed in on him again, licking some sperm from his pectoral, sucking at his nipple teasingly. With his wand he released his hands and caught him in his strong arms, and making him step out of his pants and shoes, he took him to the bathroom at last. 

 

Inside, the lights were dimmed as always and the dark walls gave Credence a nice soothing sensation, he feared he would fall asleep in the water. 

Graves took him to the tub and helped him in, then he took off his pants and shoes and entered too, sitting next to him, embracing his waist and letting the hot water rinse the cum from his skin. 

 

"Mr Graves...I’m sorry for...well, for before...It happened so fast, I couldn’t stop it...I was so turned on...and…"

 

Credence looked him in the eyes, apologising, with all his face red, as lovely as ever. Percival poured water with his hands over his black hair, washing his face and neck softly. 

 

"It’s okay, Credence, I know you were aroused, I had been teasing you too much...but you’re young, you’ll be ready for another round in a minute...did you like the way I tied you? Did you feel good…?" 

 

He brought him in for a kiss, their bodies sliding easily over each other underwater, he licked his lips tenderly, without thrusting his tongue in yet, just drinking from his wet lips. But Credence was so embarrassed at remembering how he had begged, crying for him, enjoying the humiliation so much that he couldn’t say it aloud, he just nodded, averting his eyes from him. He knew that no matter what that man did to him, even if he insulted him, even if he beated him, Credence would still come under his touch...and even if he didn’t touch him at all, he would still come under his stare… He loved everything he did to him, he was mad for him. 

 

"I think you’re already ready for more...look at you, baby boy...do you want me to make you cum again? Tell me what you want…" 

 

Graves forced him to sit up on his waist, both their hard cocks rubbing together on his belly, he looked at him with a smile, but his eyes did not smile, they were dark with lust, they were ravishing him. And Credence loved that face, his strong jaw, his perfect thick brows frowning with desire, his hair damp and pressed back but with a single lock falling to the side, that was the face of the man he loved, and he needed to have him.

 

"Fuck me...please…" He begged in a barely audible whisper. He knew Mr Graves wanted to fuck him, even if he didn’t know what it was exactly, he knew it would be incredible, just like everything else he did to him.

 

But Percival closed his eyes at hearing him, concentrating all his might into not imagining what it would be like, how good it would feel like. 

 

"Don’t ask for something you don’t know nothing about…" He warned him, losing his smile. 

 

"You...you said you wanted to… you wanted to fuck me…" Replied Credence, trying to control his trembling. 

 

"I do...but you don’t know what you’re asking for, what if it hurts?" 

 

"I wouldn’t mind if it’s you...I said I’d do anything you asked of me…"

 

Credence caressed the man’s chest with his hands, softly leaning over him to reach his face and kiss his mouth lovingly, searching for his tongue in earnest. But gasped when he felt his hands roaming up his ass, grabbing his arsecheeks in a dangerous way, sliding his finger down his crease. 

 

"No one has ever touched you here, Credence?" He asked, seeing him blushing hard.

 

"No…" 

 

"I can teach you something new later, but you’re going to need some wine first…"

 

He kissed him again, and instead of going back to the delicious licking and rubbing from before, he helped him stand to get out of the tub, getting dried with that warm breeze almost instantly. And Graves held him in a light hug before walking out, sniffing his hair, his neck, and bending on his chest to smell him again.

 

"I think I like it better when you’re all sweaty...you smell like a man, like sex...that always makes me hard…" 

 

The grave tone of his voice sure was making Credence hard again, and he understood what he meant, Mr Graves always smelled better when his cologne mixed with the husk odor of his sweating skin.

 

Back at the room, Credence felt a bit aware of his naked self, but loved watching Mr Graves walking around with all his skin exposed, not ashamed in the least, unlike him. 

 

"It’s pretty late, let’s have a light supper, you can dress in your pajamas if you like…" 

 

He handed him his silky black sleeping pants and shirt, while he dressed with his own ones, and then summoned a couple of soft dressing gowns and comfy slippers. Credence watched the reflection of them together with matching clothing on the tall darkened windows and had to turn around to hide a silly smile that crept to his lips, he loved all of it, dressing together, bathing together, sleeping together...it was his personal heaven. His Ma and everyone at church and school were wrong, he loved another man and was in paradise with him, hell did not exist at all, and what was more: they were both wizards, everything was perfect…

 

"Why are you smiling like that? Are you happy about something I don’t know?" Asked Percival while they walked together to the dining room. 

 

"Well, I’m just glad I met you...I’m so happy here...I never thought I would ever be this happy in my whole life…" Credence couldn’t stop smiling, he felt a bit stupid for it, but he loved the way Mr Graves held his hand to bring it to his lips to kiss it. 

 

"I’m most glad that you accepted to come here, Credence...this will be your life from now on, you’ll probably get bored of so much happiness, but I’ll do everything in my hand to keep you with me, darling." Percival remembered those sad times when he had to heal his hands from the beatings that woman gave him, and turning his palm up, he kissed it tenderly, locking eyes with him. 

 

Credence watched in awe, feeling so full of love for him, he was about to cry from the effort of stopping himself from confessing it. He wasn’t sure yet, he couldn’t risk all he had for his stupid and selfish wish of being loved in return. The man was giving him more than enough already.

The food appeared in front of them and Percival released his hand delicately, as if it was made of crystal. He reached for the bottle of wine and poured a glass for each of them. 

 

"I’m sorry to bring this matter up again, but I need to clarify that you will be getting no job any time soon, Credence. I know how you feel about me paying for your things, but since you are still a child in economic affairs I’ll be handling your expenses, because I’m entitled to do so by our contract." Said Graves cutting a slice of meat and taking it into his mouth. 

 

Credence put his knife and fork down and stared at him pleadingly.

 

"But I’m old enough to work...I can do all sort of manual labor, some kids from my school are working at a factory…" 

 

"No Graves will ever work at a factory nor do manual labor of any kind, you’re a wizard now, and my son and heir...I want you to concentrate on your magic studies and when you’re ready you may apply for a magical job." Graves took a sip of his wine, but seeing the beautiful pouting in his boy’s lips, he reached for his chin, caressing his jaw with his hand. "If you miss your friends I know you’ll be able to make new ones once you join a Quidditch team, and they’ll be wizards just like you, Credence, you won’t have to hide yourself around them."

 

Credence said nothing to that, he never had a single friend, and he doubted that other wizard kids would want to be around him once they found out about his past and his abnormal taste. He ate in silence, his smile long gone. 

 

When both their plates were empty, Percival brought him to sit on his lap, hating to see him sad for his fault. 

 

"Are you still sad for the money, Credence?" He whispered in his ear, kissing his jaw lovingly.

 

"No...I understand what you meant...but, what you said about the Quidditch team...what if no one wants to be my friend…? I’ll never be like them, I’m almost a no-maj…" 

 

Graves sighed, knowing he was right in part, it wouldn’t be easy at first. 

 

"They don’t have to know everything about your life, you can be friendly and open and they’ll respect you for being good with your broom, and if you introduce yourself as Credence Graves, no one will doubt you. With time you’ll have some friends much more intimate than others and you’ll be able to share your secrets with them, because they won’t judge you, okay? Just remember the way we came to know each other, sweetheart, I did not apparate before you on the first day saying that I was a wizard and that I wanted you to come live with me, that would have probably scared you, don’t you think? Just relax, be friendly and don’t rush it...I’ll be here for you whenever you have a problem, you are not alone anymore."

 

Credence smiled at that, remembering their awkward encounters at the beginning, he didn't understand why a person like Mr Graves would want to talk to him, but he didn't care and never asked him.

 

"I understand you might be insecure, Credence but you are an incredible young man, smart, powerful, handsome...It’ll be impossible for them to resist you…" He kissed his neck hungrily, licking his prominent apple. 

 

Percival hated when Credence felt less than others, he might not be fully trained yet, but when he was, he would make sure everyone else kissed the floor under his feet. This was his boy now, a Graves boy, and they were going to treat him like such. 

The kissing quickly escalated to a more passionate level, Credence offered him his open mouth to suck and lick as he wanted. He had been drinking and felt perfectly relaxed on his lap, his cock throbbing fully hard again. 

 

"Mr Graves, you said you would teach me something else… can we go to the bed now?" Asked Credence between kisses, blushing beautifully at his own boldness. 

 

Percival looked at him delighted, he loved him when he was aroused, he wished everyone could see what a lucky man he was for having such a pet on his bed. 

 

He held his legs and shoulders and lifted his body in his strong arms, making him gasp in surprise. Credence gripped to his neck, amazed by such shows of strength, and enjoyed the short trip to the bed, where the man laid him carefully. 

Both of them started undressing as fast as they could, watching each other with lust under the soft light of the bedside lamps. Credence knew his own body was not perfect and his skin wasn't the healthiest of colours, but he enjoyed seeing Mr Graves too much to even think about turning the lights off. The man had an incredible body, full of muscles, his abs, his thighs, his arms and shoulders, his round perfect ass, he was a delicious sight…

 

"I love it when you look at me like that, Credence...It reminds me that I’m not taking advantage of you, that you want me…" Confessed Percival bringing him into a loose hug. 

 

"I wanted you from the first moment I saw you, Mr Graves… I couldn't stop thinking about you and passed the days praying to see you again and again…" 

 

"Well, your prayers had been heard, we are together now, darling…" He caressed his temple, entangling his fingers with his short black hair, while his other hand held his waist softly. Coming closer to his ear he whispered: "Now I’m going to teach you something new...But I want you to relax, and if it hurts or you don't like it we can stop, okay?" 

 

Credence nodded blushing again, unable to imagine what could he possibly do to hurt him in anyway. Mr. Graves then pushed him aside, and bending over him he started licking his chest, sucking gently on his hard nipples, while his hand stroked the length of his young cock. The boy was moaning softly for him, watching all his moves and caressing his hair, his fingers were trembling and Percival knew he wanted to grip hard and push him to his groin, but he was patiently waiting for it.  He didn't make him wait any longer and sliding down he replaced his hand with his tongue, liking him all over. Now Credence started whimpering and leaned on his elbows to watch him better, so Percival took his cock in his mouth to show him how to suck on a cockhead properly. 

 

"Oh...Mr Graves...That feels so good...I don't think I can last much if you do it like that…" He whispered breathing hard. 

 

He was right, he could feel precum in his tongue already, but needed to soak him wet, so he pushed down, swallowing his whole dick and letting his tongue out to lick his balls. Credence tightened his fist in the man’s hair at that, concentrating hard so as not to come. 

Then Graves started pulling slowly out, drooling over him as much as he could. With a hand he started pumping his own cock, watching him from above, he brought his free hand to Credence's face and gave him his finger to suck on. 

 

"Good boy...Spread your legs now, open them for me…" He ordered with a husky tone, taking his wet finger out of his mouth. 

 

Credence held his thighs apart, enjoying the humiliation of showing his whole body like that, but he was desperate for release already. 

 

"So beautiful…" Percival held his cock again, masturbating at a slow pace, watching the beautiful hole glistening with the saliva he had poured over him before. And taking his hand down there he teased his entrance with the tender part of his finger, making him gasp. 

 

"Mr Graves…!" He said, blushing even harder yet, closing his legs clumsily.

 

"Shhhh, it's okay, Credence...You’re going to like it, just relax…" He soothed him, opening his legs again and stroking his cock softly until the boy calmed down. "That's it, baby boy, let me in...You’re gonna love it…" 

 

He touched his entrance again with his digit, pushing it open slowly, spreading his spit over it and inside, watching how his rossy muscles sucked him in beautifully. He pushed in carefully, caressing his insides and pulling out slowly again. 

Credence watched his hand moving between his legs, he was tense at first, but after the shock of the intrusion, he started enjoying the movements. He especially liked when the finger pulled out deliciously wet, twisting around to open him wider. 

 

"You like it, don't you? Such a good boy...You are so beautiful, Credence, I’m gonna make you come now…" 

 

He loved watching his finger sliding in and out, he could only imagine how tight it would feel when he fucked him at last. He introduced a second finger, stretching him gently and bending over his cock again to suck him while both digits pressed his prostate. 

And in just few seconds he felt his sour sperm wetting his tongue.

 

"Woah…! Mr Graves...I’m coming…I’m coming...!" whined Credence digging his fingernails on Graves's neck, keeping him in place while his hips pushed on his face, thrusting his cock deeper to cum down his throat. Percival loved the way his ass tightened around his fingers, he watched him writhing in the afterglow of the orgasm and concentrated on his own cock, masturbating himself with one hand while he kept penetrating him with his fingers. He just had to imagine his own cock going in and out of his beautiful hole to cum all over his pale skin, with a low grunt.  He slowly took his hand out of him and with a grin brought his fingers to his mouth to lick them, under the attentive look of the boy. 

 

"That was...amazing…" He whispered breathlessly, bringing Mr Graves in for a kiss, loving him even more if it was possible. 

 

"I knew you’d like it, dear...You were made for this...For me…"

 

The man held him in a tight embrace, but he just couldn't stop touching him, his ass was so perfect that he couldn't keep his hands off it. He felt a delicious feel of relief now that he could touch him there to his heart’s content. Credence rolled over him, kissing him sweetly with his wet lips, and moaned deliciously the moment he felt one of his fingers sliding between his buttocks and pushing inside him. 

 

"Mr Graves, please stop…I’ll get hard again…" 

 

Percival laughed at that, kissing his red lips lovingly, but pulled his finger out sighing. It was hard for him to admit that he was too tired for another round.

 

"I love your sweet ass...You’ve got the most beautiful body I’ve seen in awhile." With a smirk he slapped his ass playfully and Credence gasped, but smiled pleased at the compliment. 

This time, he took his wand to practice his cleaning spell on them both, although he wouldn't have minded at all sleeping covered in Graves's come. He wished the man never knew the kind of dirty thoughts he had over him. 

 

"Tomorrow you’ll go back to your studies, we’ve been slacking too much lately." 

 

They both put on their pajamas and tucked in bed.

 

"Can I practice some flying too?" Asked Credence embracing Graves and hiding his face on his chest. 

 

"We shall see, baby boy…" 

 

With a snap of his fingers the lights went out and he buried his nose in Credence's hair, drifting softly into slumber. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! please don't forget to leave comments and kudos and let me know if you like my story! next friday the 10th chapter!! And I love it because Grindelwald makes a very brief apparition!!! yay, I love Grindelwald... sorry for the haters but I won't write him as a monster or anything. I've said too much, bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the chapter where Grindelwald makes a short scene, you can picture him as you wish, I didn't dislike Johnny Depp in the role but I know people did... Anyway it's not that big of a scene really, just an introduction for the next part of the fic. And as always lots of smut on this chapter too.

#### Chapter 10

 

 

 

The next day Graves woke up to find his boy miraculously clean for once, but with a throbbing hard on pressing against his thighs. He carefully uncovered him and pulled down his pants to free his cock, taking it slowly in his mouth. The boy was fast asleep but started moaning beautifully when he felt Percival's hot lips on his skin, and when the man swallowed it fully, he woke up abruptly.

 

"Mr Graves…!" He was about to ask him to stop, but he was sucking him so good that all he could do was moan louder.

 

With just a couple of strokes he came all over his tongue, filling his mouth with his release. He watched him gulping it down and threw himself at him, kissing his mouth fiercely.

 

"I love having breakfast in bed…" whispered Percival in his ear.

 

Credence blushed hard and chuckled.

 

"You are so naughty, Mr Graves...But that felt too good…"

 

They would have ended naked again, loving each other if Credence's stomach hadn't growled in hunger at that moment. Graves pulled him out of bed and after dressing took him to the dining room to have a proper breakfast together.

 

•  •  •  •  •

 

The day went on smoothly for both of them, Credence was cheerful and relaxed, he mastered two new spells that same morning and practiced all the ones he already knew.  They also went over magical history and law and took a break for lunch at midday. Later, Percival took him to the rooftop again to practice some more flying. He loved watching him exceeding at everything he attempted to do, he was like a real son of his, perfect in every way. When the boy left the broom at last he couldn't stop himself from kissing him hungrily, apparating them both to the room, where he smelled his body all over again, only getting him naked when he wanted to suck him off. Credence had no saying in any part of the whole process, but he had no complaints either, he loved the way he ordered him around and pushed him onto the bed. Mr Graves was his father now, and Credence was a very good boy for him.

 

Percival got him on top of his face again, swallowing his cock while the boy thrusted into him senselessly, and the man had his hands on his beautiful ass, where he could slap him hard and finger him gently.  Even if he couldn't fuck him yet, the sex was proving to be incredible anyway. Once Credence released his come down his throat, he could shove him off and make him kneel between his legs to use his mouth to please himself. The boy was so obedient, so willing and docile, he was the perfect pet in bed. He looked at him in the eyes while he moved his head up and down his cock, sucking hard and licking it with his naughty tongue. He gagged a few times and choked on him inevitably, but smiled when Percival held him by the hair just inches from the tip of his cock while he mastubated to bathe him in his cum.  He was the loveliest of pets, and looked even prettier when covered in his white sperm.

 

"Such beautiful face… my sweet Credence...You are a miracle, I still can't believe I found you…" He held his chin up to stare at him, wanting to tell him what a perfect whore he was, but he wouldn't understand as innocent as he was.

 

"And I still can't believe you took me in, I feel like in a dream all the time…" whispered Credence licking at the come that stained his lips.

 

"Even now, all dirty and covered in cum?" Asked Percival arching an eyebrow.

 

"This is my favourite kind of dream, Mr Graves… I fear the moment when I wake up to discover that I’ve ruined the beautiful pajamas you bought me…" He smiled shyly, blushing.

 

Graves decided to clean his face at last, and taking him by the hand, went together to the bathroom, where the tub awaited them. He realised that he was using the tub too often now that he had someone to share his baths with.

 

"Didn’t you dream about sex before, Credence?" Asked Graves, comfortably sitting in the steps, with the boy on his lap, while he massaged his neck and head.

 

"No… I didn't know what it was, I never knew what two people could do together… I knew about kisses though, I saw a man kissing his wife in a park once, it shocked me but dreamt about it sometimes, and I discovered I liked imagining me kissing other men. I imagined kissing you when we met, you are so handsome, Mr Graves…"

 

Credence turned to caress his lips with soft kisses, secretly loving him.

 

"You flatter me, Credence, but you are the most handsome of us, my darling...I never imagined you would look so beautiful being naked in my arms…"

 

He opened his mouth to kiss him hard, licking on his tongue in earnest, drinking from his mouth, and Credence whined in pleasure, hiding his pain at noticing that Mr Graves hadn't liked him from the first moment they met. But he couldn't blame him, when he knew he must have looked horrible, with his ill fitting clothes, too small and too ragged, his way of slouching in corners and always looking down, he could only have felt sorry for him, not desire or love of any kind.

How stupid of him to think that such a man could ever come to love him in any way, he should be glad that he showed the least interest in him and treasure every second in his arms while it lasted.

He felt his tears rolling down his cheeks again and turned away from him to splash his face with water so he wouldn't know he was crying for nothing.

 

But Percival knew he was crying for him, he could read him like an open book. He said nothing about it and just held him on his lap again, massaging his shoulders and back softly underwater.

 

That night they tucked silently in bed, sharing a sad embrace, Credence forced himself not to cry, and Percival let his mind go blank, not wanting to think about it. Tomorrow would be another day.

 

 •  •  •  •  •

 

 

The next day Credence awoke with a mess in his groin again, he had been dreaming about Mr Graves of course, it was the only thing he dreamt about lately, he dreamt he was his pet, and Mr Graves took him to the park for a walk, and other wizards congratulated him for such an obedient pet. Credence loved being good for him, and his master prized him with two fingers inside his ass, and everyone watched him come. He awoke feeling so ashamed of himself that he just slipped carefully out of bed with his wand in hand to clean his pants in the bathroom without disturbing Mr Graves.

When he returned to the bed, the man was still fast asleep, the sun was barely starting to rise, and his chest moved slowly up and down with his breathing. Credence laid next to him, watching in awe every detail of his face and chest, with trembling fingers he brushed a strand of hair that fell over his eyes, and delicately bent over the side of his head to smell him, pressing the tip of his nose slightly to his grey and black hair.

 

"I love you…" He whispered without voice, brushing his lips with his skin before diving in to kiss his mouth softly, awakening him.

 

"Good morning, Mr Graves…" He said between kisses, caressing his rough jaw with devotion.

 

"Good morning, Credence." He kissed him back, sitting on the bed and bringing Credence into a loose hug. "I love waking up to you every morning, sweetheart...I think we can move all your things to my room already, you’ll never go back to the guests room for as long as you live here." He wanted to go back to the kissing but Credence was beaming with such a smile that he couldn't get his lips to kiss properly, so he desisted.

 

They got dressed and went to have breakfast together as every day, Percival read the New York Ghost and gave Credence the sports and advertising sections where he could read less and enjoy the moving pictures much more. Before going back to the library, they did as Percival suggested in bed and gathered all of Credence’s clothes to take them to the main room, to a part of the huge closet where the man gave him some space.

 

"I know you didn’t have many things, but… I wanted to ask if there was something you wanted to retrieve from the chapel where you lived, Credence,  maybe something you wanted to keep." Asked Percival cautiously once they finished with the clothes.

 

Credence’s smile vanished and he looked away, visibly ashamed at having to answer.

 

"I didn’t have anything, Ma didn’t allow us to have stuff of our own…" He was not exactly lying, but he only had had some broken toys and small objects that he hid under his bed.

 

Graves eyed him, the boy looked more embarrassed than sad about it, he held his neck in a tender gesture.

 

"Then we’re gonna have to buy you some, don’t you think?"

 

Credence opened his mouth ready to say that he didn’t need anything, but Percival put a finger on his lips and shushed him

 

"We talked about it, Credence, you’re not going to stop me from buying you things, I’m on my right to provide them and you will accept them."

 

He kissed his lips to make him forget the shame, and holding his hips with strong hands slipped his hands over his perfect ass, slapping him playfully.

 

"Now, let’s go back to your lessons, darling."

 

They headed to the library, but instead of practicing spells, Graves gave Credence a book on transfiguration theory.

 

"I want you to read the first part of the book, it's very important for you to grasp a firm theory of this subject before beginning the practical part, so you’ll hand me an essay when you're finished with the introduction, okay? I need to handle some work related matters this morning, so I’ll leave you to it. If you have doubts you can write them down and we’ll discuss ‘em when I’m back."

 

On the desk appeared ink and parchment as always and Credence nodded, clearly saddened about not having him around for the lesson. Graves dropped a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.

 

•  •  •  •  •

 

He had been avoiding this matter for some days now, and he needed to clear his mind for good. Going back to his room he went to the changing corner, stopping in front of his big ornamented mirror. Taking his hand up he brushed his fingers over his only ring, a beautiful band of silver with a purple triangular stone at the top, flat except for the delicate silver drawing of the deathly hallows. He rubbed it until feeling the metal heat with the friction and extending his hand towards the mirror, he touched it's surface with the stone, making the glass dissolve into darkness.

 

He waited there, fumbling with the ring on his middle finger, keeping it as hot as he could, until a figure appeared in the dark surface of the mirror. The figure was not his reflection, it was that of a blond man, tall and slender and fair, and Graves felt his own expression softening at the sight of him.

 

"What is it now, Percival?" Asked the man with a scowl, looking at him with his different coloured eyes.

 

"It’s the boy…" Began Graves, hating himself at hearing his own voice changing into a plea, he was not himself in front of Grindelwald. "I don't know what to do with him...He’s already in love with me."

 

Grindelwald’s frown turned into a pleased grin.

 

"Well, congratulations, then...I must admit that was fast, enjoy him! But be a good lover, we need him on our side, remember."

 

"That's not what I meant." Pressed Graves. "I don't know how to reciprocate to him…"

 

The blond man shot him a surprised look.

 

"Dear Merlin, Percival, I knew you were old but never thought you would be having performing issues yet...You need to take better care of your staff…" He chuckled with a malicious grin.

 

"I do not have performing issues!" Blurted out Graves, exasperated.

 

"Then what is your sodding problem, Percival? He loves you, you fuck him, he’s happy, you get a new whore, I get a new disciple and we all win!" Grindelwald lost his temper too.

 

"He is not a whore." Graves punctuated, trying to calm himself to explain his problem more clearly. "He is so young, Gellert, he’s never loved anyone before...He’s a virgin, for Merlin's sake! I know I said I could bring him to you, but I’m not so sure of myself anymore…"

 

He brushed his hair back in frustration.

 

"I understand your tribulations, Percival, but you don't need to lie to him, you can always be ambiguous and keep him on edge, a bit of waiting will leave him desperate. I’m sure you’ll get to love him eventually if he’s as beautiful and smart as you say...Just enjoy the game, if he's a virgin you'll be able to teach him what we like, how to be a good boy, I’m sure he’ll be dying to please you."  Grindelwald came a step closer to the mirror, talking softly and seductively, and Percival felt drawn to him like fireflies to the light, he pressed his hand to the black cold surface, longingly.

 

"I miss you, Gellert…" He whispered.

 

"And you’ll have me with you soon, Percival, my loyal dog...You’re serving me extraordinarily in new York, but you need to focus on the matter at hand for now, give your love to the boy, make him happy, teach him, and when he's ready bring him to me…"

 

Graves winced at hearing him call him dog, feeling his cock twitching from desire, he needed him more than he remembered.

 

"Yes, my lord." He bowed to him and watched his image dissolve into darkness again, then the mirror showed his true reflection as always. He looked at his broken self, longing for a man that didn't love him back, and hated himself for having to do it to Credence too. With a slap to his own face he changed his expression to his normal one, knowing that he had no choice but to do what he was told, Grindelwald's wishes were orders to him, and if he ordered him to love Credence, that was exactly what he would do.

 

•  •  •  •  •

 

 

Back at the library he waited for Credence to finish the essay, then he answered his questions about transfiguration theory and demonstrated for him some examples of simple object changing into other things.

 

"I know this will prove difficult at first, but I want you to try something a bit more advanced to make a show of your power during the party, I want everyone to know what kind of wizard you are, one that they’ll fear and respect." Percival caressed his cheek, his eyes full of pride, for that was the mission Gellert had bestowed on him, to create a powerful disciple for the greater good. Feeling the boy’s skin burning under his touch he leaned down and kissed his temple softly.

 

He taught him some very basic spells and left him to practice the transfiguration of a needle into a grass strand while he read the essay. When the boy managed a perfect texture and color, Graves congratulated him with a chaste peck on the lips and challenged him to turn a teaspoon into a twig. This time it took him a bit longer, but Percival poured his full attention on him, instructing him as a perfect teacher. When he managed the transfiguration correctly, he granted him a delicious kiss, allowing him to linger on his lips, drinking desperately from his mouth, but stopping him before he got a hard on that made him lose focus.

 

"Now, if you master this next step, we can go back to bed to continue the lesson there…" He whispered gingerly on his ear, knowing that Credence couldn’t have had better motivations to study in all his life at the no-maj school. They kept at it the whole day, stopping for lunch at midday and resuming the training right after.

And the moment Credence finally turned the transfigurations book into a soft pillow that didn’t explode into pages when leaning into it, Mr Graves congratulated him with more hungry kisses, leading him out of the library and into their dark room, where the city lights glowed dimly in the distance. There Credence pushed Mr Graves to the bed, sitting on his hips to unbutton his shirt as fast as he could, longing for the smell of his raw skin.

 

"How eager, Credence, anyone would think that I starve you…" He complained with a low chuckle, impressed at his boldness.

 

"Oh, but you do, Mr Graves, if it depended on me I’d have you for breakfast, lunch and dinner." With an intense stare he unbuckled his belt, pulling his pants and underwear down in a single tug, sliding between his legs to pour delicious kisses over his cock.

 

"Sweet fuck, you’re beautiful…" Percival entangled his fingers in his soft black hair, pushing Grindelwald’s thought aside for the first time in the whole day, feeling a heavy weight releasing his heart, it felt nice to be loved so much, it felt right. Maybe he could get to truly love him after so many years of cold beds and empty love affairs. He watched him devotedly licking at the head of his cock, and his beautiful dark eyes glistened in the dark with a longing he’ve never felt before, he felt worshiped by the kind of pure emotion that only a first love could arise, he was Credence’s first love. Percival knew he had to be careful with him, he was going to give him all the time he needed to gather his courage to talk about it. In the meanwhile he could teach him about dirty talking.

 

"You love my cock, don’t you, darling?" He teased him, holding his jaw lightly, feeling the size of his cock inside his mouth. Credence nodded blushing, without stopping his head from bobbing up and down it’s length. "Good boy, but I want to give you pleasure too, come here."

 

He made him sit to undress him gently, knowing how much his young dick would be throbbing inside his pants, and making him step out of them he brought him to stand on all fours over himself, introducing him to his very first sixtynine. Credence grasped the mechanics of it pretty fast, and bending over Graves’s cock he resumed sucking, gasping just a little when he felt the older man’s fingers holding his swelling cock and bringing the tip inside his mouth, forcing his trembling legs apart to get his hips to lower over his face, burying it deeper down his throat.

 

Credence moaned, wanting to tell him how good it felt inside of him, but instead just sucked harder, trying not to bite his flesh in the distraction of such delicious posture. And Graves on the contrary, sucked him slowly, holding his waist to prevent him from thrusting hard, trying to make him last longer. The sight of his tight hole made him imagine all the dirty things he could do to him to make him come without even touching his cock, but he had to content himself with holding his ass open before his eyes, watching his skin reddening under the pressure of his fingers.

 

With his thumb he caressed his entrance softly, not daring to push inside without spit, he could have conjured some lubricant as other wizards did, but he prefered the natural fluids of his own body smearing his delicate skin. Anyway, Credence started cumming inside his mouth before he could decide, and with his body going all rigid, the boy stopped sucking him and whimpered beautifully, writhing in pleasure. Graves pushed him to the side, letting him rest, while he pumped himself on the sight of him, and Credence opened his eyes right on time to see him release all his come over his slightly prominent abs, with a frown and a low groan. Credence then brought him on a tight hug, trapping his mouth in a full lip kiss, loving the feeling of his come over his own skin.

 

"I love how passionate you are, sweetheart, sometimes I wish I could show you to the world, so everyone would know how lucky I am for having you, my baby boy…" Graves held him in his lap, caressing his neck and hair, pressing their naked bodies together, but Credence tensed at his words.

 

"I don’t think I’m ready to show myself naked before strangers, Mr Graves…" He whispered, his smile dropping from his red face at the memory of that strange dream of the park.

 

"No, I didn’t mean it literally, Credence…" Chuckled Percival, stroking his cheeks gently, loving the innocent look in his eyes. "I would never let them know the things I do to you in bed, dear, you are mine, my beautiful and only baby boy…"

 

"Then...if I’m yours...does that mean that you are mine too?" Asked the boy in his ear, so softly that Percival had to stop breathing to hear him, and he felt his own old heart swelling at the tenderness of the question.

 

"Yes, Credence, yours only…"

 

 

And Credence felt his eyes prickling with tears when they melted back into a kiss, perhaps it was not so crazy to think that he could be loved back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I love how doubtful Credence is, and sensitive, always crying for Graves... god, I just love this baby so much and I love Ezra for playing him so good, that part when Mr Graves finds him crying and he holds his face... (then he punches him, I know) but he looks so cute and desperate... Right, forgive my ranting and thanks for reading!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the party chapter!! yes! One of my favorites! and Credence discovers a secret about Percival that makes him cry! oh, surprise, Credence cries again...

#### 

####  Chapter 11 

 

 

 

The friday went on as well as the day before, Credence kept doing huge progresses in transfiguration, already mastering small changes to everyday objects, and Percival challenged him with an even harder step: transforming stuff into living things. This proved terribly tricky, but at the end of the day he had managed to turn flower petals into small bugs. 

 

Percival was much more relaxed that day, he could return to his normal self now that he knew he wouldn’t have to talk to Grindelwald for quite some time, and focusing on Credence was easy when the boy was so smart and such a fast learner. 

 

But when saturday came, Credence had a horrible nightmare for the first time in days. He dreamt that he was Graves’s pet again, and he paraded him around naked on a leather leash, and so he took him to the party where all the guests looked at him from above. 

 

"These no-maj pets are the loveliest, aren’t they?" Commented an elder woman while everyone ate at the grand table of the dining room. Graves assented and stroked Credence’s hair who was not allowed to sit like everyone else and had a plate on the floor with dog food to eat. And later he found himself crouching in pain while Graves spanked him with the leash for the fun of the guests, and everyone laughed at him, and Graves was not himself anymore, it was Mary Lou all again, and he was in the dark chapel…

 

He woke up so abruptly that Percival awoke too, startled. Credence was trembling and crying so desperately that he had to hold him tight, bringing him in an embrace, soothing him with soft words.

 

"Shhh, It’s okay, baby, I’m here with you...everything's fine...you’re safe…" 

 

Credence cried on his chest until the tender caresses and words sank in, reminding him that he was a wizard and that he was with someone that would never hurt him in any way. They remained there, hugging tightly until the sun bathed the bed with morning light. Credence didn’t dare to talk about the nightmare, he felt so stupid he couldn’t bring himself to explain it, and Percival just assumed it was something related to his past years at the chapel. 

 

"I thought… I thought the Obscurus would materialize at any moment…" Said Credence, thinking about it when both started changing into everyday clothes for the day. "I...was so scared and upset...I knew it would come out for sure...but it didn’t…" 

 

"Then that means it’s finally subduing, Credence, you’re taking control of your power at last."

 

With a proud smile he squeezed his hand affectionately while going down to have breakfast together.

 

"I couldn’t have done it without you, Mr Graves… thank you." Credence ventured a kiss across the corner of the table that separated them, but the man held his chin with gentle fingers to kiss him back.

 

"You’re welcome, my lovely boy."

 

They ate in silence, Credence felt a bit abashed for the things Mr Graves called him all the time, he felt treasured by him, cherished under his kindness and it made him love the man even more if it was possible. 

 

Percival informed him that the party would take place at night, so they would have time to practice some more until then, preparing something special for Credence to show off his powers. When the boy finally mastered the new impressive transfigurations, Percival allowed him to rest in a very relaxing bath with him in the tub, using a bubbling charm to get a nice massage in the warm water. As always the proximity of a naked Mr Graves aroused his desire and soon the bath turned into something much more fun, where Credence touched his own cock under the attentive look of his tutor, while the man rewarded him with the gentle teasing of his fingers inside him. Credence released his come over him, moaning unashamedly, and sitting on his chest he offered the tip of his cock for him to lick clean. 

 

"You’re the naughtiest thing I’ve ever met, Credence…" He stared at him in amazement, how could he be so shy sometimes and then let go of himself completely, he feared he might have created a monster, the best fuck any man would dare to dream about.

 

"Don’t you want me to be naughty…? I thought you said you liked it…" Said the boy visibly doubting himself, blushing hard.

 

"I love it, baby...it’s just that you’re so good at it...I fear I’ve taught you too well." 

 

Graves kissed him softly, licking on his full rosy lips, but had to stop himself before the hardness of his cock became unbearable, they had no time to indulge so much. 

He took Credence out of the bath and after getting dry he brought him to the mirror and cabinet where he stored his grooming stuff. He’d never showed him those things before, but since it was an special occasion he wanted to teach him about self care, displaying for him his set of skin and hair potions.

 

"I know you still don’t have much of a beard, Credence, but since it’s a social gathering you need to look your best, to impress people." 

 

Credence stood naked right beside him, while the man showed him a bottle of a foamy potion that, he explained, was used to get shaved. 

 

"It’s much more efficient than those used by no-majs, since you don’t need to razor your skin, and it will keep the hair from growing for quite some time." 

 

Graves was a man that liked to be always well shaved, so he used the potion every week, and not just on his face. Credence observed attentively while he spread some foam on his jaw and under the nose, and stood still for him when he put some of it on his chin too, where the boy had some dark hair growing barely noticeable. 

 

"You can also use it on the rest of your body, it makes your skin softer and more sensitive."

 

He spread some on his own chest too, where Credence noticed how a very subtle layer of dark fuzz covered his pectorals and trailed a line down his manly abs and to his crotch, where he had some more hair growing around his cock. Credence looked at himself, suddenly aware of the dark mass of hair he had in his groin and the lone hairs that grew on his chest.

 

"Would you like to try, Credence?" Offered Percival when he finished applying it to himself. The boy just nodded, feeling his cock twitch at the perspective of getting groomed by Mr Graves. The man smiled when he coated his skin in the foam and to Credence’s surprise, he even slid some of it between his asscheeks and over his balls.  When he was done, Percival put the bottle away to summon his wand from the bedroom and with it he motioned gently over their skin to vanish the foam, revealing tender and hairless skin on it’s way down.

 

When he finished, he uncorked another bottle, smaller, and poured an oily substance that smelled like rain forest, and with very expert hands he massaged it all over Credence’s skin. The boy flushed at the touch, noticing how very sensitive his parts were now, he looked down to see Mr Graves rubbing down his half hard cock, it looked so much better now, bigger, longer even. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning when the man brought him into a hug, sliding a hand at the front and another a the back, kneading his ass with oily hands, and even venturing a finger inside him. 

 

"M-Mr Graves…!" He wanted to complain about it but sounded more like a plea. 

 

The man kissed him deliciously, lingering in the touch of his soft ass, softer than ever now.

Then he held the boy’s hands to pour oil in them too, bringing them on him now. Credence blushed but seized his face with them to massage his skin with the potion, his eyelids heavy with desire while trailing down his bulky muscles as he made his way to his cock. He held it in one hand, spreading oil from his stomach to it’s reddened head, feeling it growing hard under his touch. His other hand went down to his balls and he even dared to slip a couple of fingers inside his crease. He felt his face burning and looked up at him to see if it bothered him, but Mr Graves looked as relaxed and aroused as he felt. So gathering his courage he kneeled before him, and opening his mouth, he started roaming his tongue over the sensitive skin of his length, it tasted strange now that it was covered in oil, but he didn't mind at all.

 

"Such a good boy…" Whispered Percival locking eyes with him while he licked at the head of his cock. 

 

Credence felt himself burning from the inside, he wanted to do all kind of dirty things for him, and stopping a moment to suck on his own index finger, he watched his face carefully before daring to bring it to his asshole. Graves held his breath, closing his eyes the moment he felt Credence swallow his cock full, and he allowed himself to touch his head, caressing his hair. He relaxed his muscles when he felt his finger poking at his entrance, massaging his tender skin rather clumsily, but deliciously anyway. And offered him a low groan the moment he entered him slowly. 

It had been years since he’d allowed anyone to finger him that way, it felt so intimate that very few had ever had the pleasure to do so. And Credence was already so deep under his skin it was only natural to allow him to do as he pleased, he could not deny him anything. 

But Percival knew they shouldn’t be wasting so much time when the guests would be arriving soon, he held the boy’s hair and pressed his cock harder inside his mouth, taking control over him. 

 

"Use two fingers, now, darling...that’s it...yeah, that’s good…" 

 

He breathed hard at feeling the second intrusion inside him, unfortunately Credence didn’t know where exactly his spot was, so he just had to concentrate on the sucking to try and come as soon as possible. But when he thought that it was going to take him some more, the boy just pressed over it, making him groan loudly while he spilled himself deep down his throat. Credence felt his ass tightening incredibly hard around his fingers so he waited for him to relax again before pulling out, all the while milking him good with his mouth.

 

"I’m sorry, Mr Graves...I couldn’t stop myself...you looked so good…" Said Credence standing up again, wiping the drool from his chin with the back of his hand. 

 

"You did well, baby boy...you don’t need to apologize for wanting me, now let’s go get dressed before anything else happens." With a gentle smile he took him back to the bedroom, and with quick and well done wand moves he alone managed to clothe them in two of their best attires, with formal black suits. But he took the time to wrap an elegant tie on Credence’s neck, and this time he offered him a tiny velvet box, which the boy opened with trembling fingers, revealing a beautiful pair of scorpion pins, very similar to the ones Percival wore, but with ruby stones instead of emeralds. 

 

"I...I c-can’t accept this...Mr Graves…" He stuttered pushing the box back in his hands. 

 

"Yes you can, and you will...now, let me help you with them." Percival took the pins from the box and very carefully placed them at the collar of his white shirt, just the way he himself wore them. With pride he turned him to the mirror, where they looked at the breathtaking image that it offered back, both feeling a rush at the thought of looking just like father and son. 

And Graves couldn’t hide his pride anymore that Credence could his blush, they did a perfect portrait together. 

 

The man had to shake his head to get back to reality, and producing a brush out of thin air, started combing Credence’s hair, admiring the way it had grown almost to his black brows, still very straight, making his cheeks pop beautifully. He still doubted about changing his hair style, watching the boy every day now he got used to that cut and somehow liked seeing the way it disarranged during sex. 

Percival slicked his own hair back, as always,  and then produced a small bottle, which he tipped to wet his fingers with the intoxicating cologne Credence recognized so well, and felt his heart race the moment he brushed it on both their necks and wrists. 

 

Credence wished the party was called off so he could ravish Mr Graves right in the middle of that changing room, and by the way he saw his jaw clenching tightly, he could imagine Mr Graves was having the exact same thought about him. 

 

But the main door bell rang and Percival sighed, having to let go of his sweet boy to attend his guests. They walked together to invite them in, the house elf had arranged the apartment for the special occasion, hanging up the best curtains and displaying the finest silverware of the family, which gleamed under the perfectly polished candelabras. Everything looked as good as new and Credence suddenly felt out of place again, he had to stare at himself on every reflecting surface he could find to make sure he looked good enough. 

 

People started arriving to the house, Graves greeted them all with Credence by his side, introducing him to his family and friends. The boy was having a hard time remembering their names and relation, but he smiled sincerely when he recognised the familiar face of Tina, and greeted her along with her beautiful sister Queeny, whom he remembered from the fireplace. He felt a bit more comfortable talking with them and suspected Graves might have invited them for that very reason. 

 

When everyone had arrived at last there were almost thirty people on the apartment, and didn't even seem crowded at all. He thanked God he was not the youngest there, a couple of children were running around the house bored with the light conversation of their parents.

 

Thankfully, Mr Graves called them to pass to the dining room, where the grand table had been extended to fit everyone comfortably. The man sat at the head and motioned Credence to sit at his right, having the old Graves lady sitting at her son’s left, and right in front of the boy. She eyed him suspiciously, with a frown very similar to that of her son. 

 

But Credence didn't have the time to observe her further, it was the moment for his introduction, when everyone was already seated and waiting for the supper. Graves clicked his fingers and champagne filled the cups all over the table, he stood and everyone fell silent to hear him. 

 

"I know most of you, if not all of you, were surprised to hear that I was adopting a son. And I can assure you that it even shocked myself at first…" Some people chuckled at this, Credence felt many eyes watching him attentively and his face burned when Mr Graves held his hand to make him stand too. "But ever since the day I took Credence into my home he hadn't ceased to surprise me even more, and I will ask him to make a demonstration of his immense talent for all of you." 

 

Credence had to gulp at hearing his queue for the transfiguration show, and with trembling fingers he produced his wand from the inside of his jacket, painfully aware that every stare was on him. With a last look at Mr Graves, he raised the wand over his head and flicked it graciously, reciting the incantation under his breath. In a blink of an eye all the knives, forks and spoons that rested on the table started slithering slowly around the plates, hissing and wavering their tongues at the guests, as the serpents they had become. Some people gasped in surprise, others yelped visibly scared, and few ladies even stood from the table to get as far from the reptiles as possible. Credence quickly shook his wand again, mumbling a finite incantatem to end the spell. Various of the guests who had not been scared clapped their hands at him, but others looked offended, although to Credence’s relief they seemed to blame Graves for it and not him. 

 

"I should have known you’d pull some bad taste joke on us, Percival…" Said Mr Graves’s mother, clearly angry at his son, to which  the man simply smirked satisfied.

 

"As you all saw, we can expect great things from such a young man, despite having been raised by no-majs. So I propose a toast on his behalf and his bright future as a member of the Graves family." 

Mr Graves raised his cup and everyone around the table mimicked him, some more enthusiastically than others, but they drank for him just the same. 

 

When Percival sat again the food appeared too and people started eating, chatting lively again. 

 

"Thank God your father didn’t get to see this, Percival...you can’t treat your family like that, and you think this is the proper way to introduce a new son? You could at least have consulted me long before you decided to adopt some stranger…" Mrs. Graves started reprimanding his son in a rather low voice, which Credence couldn’t ignore due to the proximity between them.

 

"I’m a grown man, mother, I stopped consulting you decades ago if you remember well...and Credence is not a stranger anymore, he’s the new heir of this family." Percival cut her, with a matter-of-factly tone Credence wouldn’t have dreamt to use with his Ma when she lived. 

 

But then mrs. Graves stared directly at Credence, assessing him.

 

"And I suppose we can’t expect you to marry any girl in the future either, uh?" Her voice was full of venom, Credence felt his face burning at her words.

 

"Don’t answer, darling." Said Graves leaning closer to him, but turning his face toward the woman, he raised his voice again: "What Credence does with his life doesn’t concern you, mother…" 

 

"Oh, but I think it does, since the lad had just landed himself into one of the most ancient and respected families of this nation!" She raised his voice over the rest and several heads turned to see what was going on between mother and son. 

 

"Now, now, Regina, it’s always good to bring some fresh blood to the family…" Said a man two seats away from the woman, trying to appease her. Credence didn’t remember his name but thought he was on of Percival’s uncles or something like that, he had come with two daughters, just some years older than Credence.

 

Others assented to his words and started talking about the importance of eradicating the old european beliefs of pure blood supremacy. Credence relaxed a bit at seeing that not every member of the family saw him as an intruder. Percival and his mother decided to talk about other matters, in a much more polite and unfamiliar tone. An old man that sat next to Credence started asking him about his studies, the things Mr Graves was teaching him and the methods he used, he was apparently a teacher at Ilvermorny. Credence enjoyed asking him about the school and the way they taught the kids there, at the back of his head he found himself debating between the two options, and unsurprisingly decided that it was so much better to have Mr Graves all for himself. 

 

When the dinner was over, everyone proceeded to continue the party at the study, which offered glorious views over Manhattan and good music, performed by the grand piano on it’s own. Credence observed how some of the other couches and chairs of the house had been moved there to give seat to the guests. The most old and young members of the family started bidding goodbyes to the rest, thanking Graves for the good time, and soon only the closest friends and some young people stayed until midnight. The men stood next to the windows, talking about boring stuff to Credence's opinion, mostly politics and such while drinking alcohol and smoking cigars. But the women weren't an option either, all seated on the couches and chairs, drinking gigglewater and gossiping loudly. After some time next to Mr Graves trying to show interest on the conversation, he soon had to excuse himself to get away from the smoke. He went to the main bathroom to wash his face, but found that the door was ajar and the lights were on, he approached it to see if there was no one inside but heard two girl voices, and wouldn't have stopped to listen if they weren't talking about him.

 

"For goodness sake, he’s not even a kid...When daddy told us that Percy had adopted a boy I thought he meant a baby boy, and well...Maybe he would need some motherly figure to help him raise the new heir...But what the hell is wrong with that man?!" 

 

The first voice sounded pretty annoyed, and the second girl snorted loudly at her.

 

"Well, sorry for having to pop your bubble, sister, but Percy won't be needing any help with his new kid, in any case the poor boy will be needing some...Did you see the way Percy grabbed his ass while going to the study? Man, I wish someone would touch me like that..!" 

 

"Argh, don't even mention it, Percy looked so sexy tonight, gosh... I wished he would make love to me…!" 

 

"Yeah, sure, he wasn't even able to make love to his wife he’s gonna make it to you!" 

 

"I hate you, you know that?" 

 

They laughed and were about to leave the bathroom, so Credence hid behind the nearest door he could find, holding his breath. He heard them walk away, but just stood there in the darkness, unable to believe what he’d just heard: Mr Graves was married! No, no, it couldn't be right, maybe they divorced, although it was a sin, or maybe she died...Or else she would have been there tonight with the rest of the family, yeah...They probably weren't together anymore...But how could Mr Graves had hidden such important information from him? 

 

Credence stood there, unable to go back to the study, unable to understand why he would hide something so important. 

Maybe he didn't thought Credence needed to know, why would he? It wasn't as if they were dating or anything. 

 

It hurt so much he feared the tears would come back to embarrass him in front of the guests, he needed to calm down.

 

"Credence...Are you here?" 

 

Graves called him from the hall, looking for him, Credence stepped out of the room and managed to explain that he had a bit of a headache, that he just needed a few minutes alone. 

 

Percival leaned over him to peck him on the lips softly. 

 

"I understand, the last guests are going home now, I’ll go see them out, you can go to our room to get some rest if you want." 

 

Credence nodded silently and walked off, back in the bedroom he changed into his pajamas in the dark and tucked in bed, hoping that he could drift off before Graves returned. Unfortunately when the man stepped in the room, Credence was just watching the ceiling, unable to even close his eyes, still shocked. 

 

"Well it turned out better than I expected, thankfully the old Graves lady didn't stay long… I hope she didn't offend you, sweetheart, you did so well at the table, my beautiful boy…" 

 

He laid in bed next to Credence after having kicked his shoes off and hung the jacket on a chair, with a flick of his wand he changed into his pajamas too and soon was bringing him into a sweet embrace. 

 

"How are you feeling, do you want me to get you something for that headache?" He asked softly in his ear, kissing his neck on the way. 

 

"No, I’ll be better when I get some sleep." 

 

Credence turned away from him for the very first time, trying to hide his face from the man, and Percival knew something was wrong. 

 

"Are you okay, baby boy? Did someone bother you at the party?" He asked gently, caressing his forehead. 

 

"No, everything went fine." Credence knew he was not fooling him, he just did not have the courage to face him. But the man could not let it rest as it was. 

 

"Hey, you can talk to me, Credence, I’m here for you." He pressed soft kisses on the back of his neck, still stroking his temple, and waited for him to come forward. 

 

Credence broke sooner than later, he couldn't resist him when he was so kind, when he cared so much for him. He swallowed a sob and turned to face him at last, watching him in the dark, trying to hold his tears at bay. With a soft trembling voice he finally said it:

 

"Are you...Are you m-married...?" 

 

A silence fell between them for a few seconds. 

 

"Oh, that…" Began Percival, averting his gaze. "Listen, I didn't want you to find out like that…" 

 

"Are you…?" Pressed Credence, his voice breaking at the last word, feeling his tears soak his face, devastated. 

 

"No, no, baby, of course I’m not...We divorced long ago... There's no need to cry, I told you I’m all yours…" Graves held him tightly against his chest, soothing him as best as he could. "I just didn't want you to hear it from others, I wanted to tell you myself...I’m sorry if you doubted me for a moment...I’m an idiot for not having told you before, forgive me,  Credence…" 

 

But Credence had nothing to forgive, he just couldn't believe how little he really knew about him. He felt so stupid for crying over it, always making a fool of himself, behaving like a child. He forced himself to stop crying, feeling relieved to know that there was not a Mrs. Graves to worry about. 

 

"I...m so sorry I doubted you, Mr Graves...I just realised I don't know anything about you and it scared me…" 

 

"It’s okay, Credence, you’ve nothing to fear, I can explain everything you want to know tomorrow, let's get some rest now, we can take the day off and get to know each other, what do you say?" 

 

"I’d love t-that, Mr Graves…." 

 

"Me too, now kiss me goodnight, baby boy." 

 

He reached for his lips and Credence complied avidly, kissing him between sobs. He could not help noticing the sour taste of alcohol and tobacco on his mouth, but even then he could feel his heart beating fast, weightless now, and slept so much faster in his protective arms.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the next chapter we'll know about Percival's past... and maybe Credence gathers his courage at last!! I'm so sad because there's only a few chapters left... U.U  
> Thanks for reading! don't forget to leave kudos or comments!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this is THE chapter, Credence gathers his courage at last.

#### Chapter 12

 

 

 

 

In the morning, Credence woke up feeling much more relieved, reassuring himself that maybe he still had a chance with Mr Graves. He watched him sleep although the man didn't look that nice that morning. When he finally awoke too, he asked Credence to close all the curtains in the room, because he was having a horrible hangover. The boy obeyed quickly not knowing what a hangover was, but seeing his face he suspected it was nothing pleasant. Percival summoned a tiny bottle from the bathroom cabinet and drank a sip from it, grimacing at the taste, then he remained in bed.

 

"I don't think I’ll be able to join you for breakfast, you can go without me if you're hungry, Credence…" He said with a coarse tone.

 

"We can have breakfast here if you want...I can bring you something." suggested the boy with a warm smile, kissing his sweaty temple. 

 

Percival attempted to smile, but he didn't manage to look as handsome as he usually did. 

 

"Okay, bring me some orange juice and a toast, I’ll try to eat something." With the flick of his wand he produced a fancy tray, which Credence took to go get some food. When he entered the dining room, tea pots and pastries started appearing on the table like every morning, but he just loaded the tray with juice and toasts for both of them, returning with utmost care so as not drop anything. 

Back at the bed he ate most of the  food, and gave Percival a very gentle hand job in the dark, taking both their cocks to come almost at the same time. The man felt that much better under his attentions, bringing him into a sweet hug. 

 

"Will you talk to me now, Mr Graves…?" Asked Credence, searching his face cautiously.

Percival sighed, but smiled for him, lingering in the after orgasm bliss.

 

"Guess you wouldn't forget about that…" 

 

Credence shook his head, smiling too. 

 

"Well, the sooner I let it out, the better…" He stopped to think, caressing the boy's hair relaxedly. "Remember what I told you about my years at Ilvermorny, where I wasn't sure what I liked or what I wanted...I was just so carefree, almost stupid even. But my parents had great plans for me, they wanted me to join the MACUSA just like most Graves men, and they wanted me to marry a good family girl. As you probably guessed from last night dinner with my mother, they consider our family to be some sort of royal bloodline or something, they believed that only other such families are worthy of our attention, and that it would be best for the magical community if we produced pureblood heirs and such…" 

 

"Pureblood..?" 

 

"It means blood with magical ancestry, without any no-maj blood mixed in it. So they wanted to make me marry this girl they considered perfect for the upbringing of a new heir and pressed me to do it. Since I was a stupid dork and didn't want to lose the family fortune I accepted, and they threw this big pompous wedding for us. But I just couldn't bring myself to fulfill my duties as a husband, you see the girl was not that ugly, but she was unbearable, the most idiotic woman I've had the misfortune to meet. So I hated her, and she hated me of course. We did try to consummate the marriage at first, but I couldn't bring myself to get her with child, it was all very uncomfortable. She later accused me of being a sodomite and went to my parents, so I had to confess my homosexuality at last. We divorced and she spread horrible stories about me and how I had  ruined her life and such…”

 

He stopped talking and took a sip from the orange juice, Credence waited for him to continue.

 

“Then I escaped to Europe to clear my mind and wait for my parents to forgive me. there I traveled and made new friends and all. I fell in love too, for the first time, with a powerful wizard. He was kind of crazy and taught me lots of things...but never got to love me back, so I returned home. I joined the MACUSA in a last attempt to please my parents, and I fortunately discovered that I liked my job at least, I was rather good at it...And since then I’ve been living on my own, having some lovers now and then, but nothing serious really." 

 

"Did you parents forgive you in the end?" Asked Credence softly, kissing his jaw. 

 

"Yeah, I guess they knew they couldn't change me...I wouldn't have gotten this nice place without the family fortune, so I’m satisfied." 

 

Credence felt his head spinning, he had loved someone who didn't love him back, that must have been painful...What if Mr Graves didn't love him back either? He would probably die, and he had no family to return to if the man rejected him, yeah, death was the only option. 

 

He also felt rather good at hearing that the marriage ended up so badly, how would it have been if Mr Graves had had a son just around Credence's age, or if he still were married to that woman? He heard from priests that the best way to cure the sodomy was marrying a good wife and surrender to the joy of the family life, what if Mr Graves had done that? He would have never met him. He felt thankful, and a bit egoistic for it too.

 

"What about you, darling...Do you have a secret marriage to tell me about?" Teased the man, bringing the boy to kiss him on the lips. Credence laughed and indulged on his mouth hungrily, searching for his tongue, but Percival teased him with more questions. "Did you have any lovers that I should know about…?" 

 

Credence smiled and blushed. 

 

"Well, there was this boy long ago, he was a couple years older than me...And I followed him everywhere because I liked him very much...And I told him so, and he pecked me on the lips. But when I asked Ma if I could marry him she punished me for being abnormal and never allowed me to see him again." His smile fell at explaining that last part, hating himself for breaking the nice mood he was sharing with Mr Graves.

 

"That wretched woman, but you can't blame her, all no-majs are like that...If only you had grown amongst wizards, you would have had a happy childhood." 

 

"But then I wouldn't have come to meet you, Mr Graves...So I’m grateful anyway, for being here…" 

 

He dived again for more kisses, sitting on top of him, loving him more than ever, glad to know that there was a slight chance for Mr Graves to love him back.  

 

Percival got up not much later, feeling better already, but he’d promised Credence to take the day off after the hard work from those last days. He allowed him to go practice his flying, while he read the newspaper on the rooftop, and they even had some sandwiches for lunch under the nice sun. When Credence felt satisfied, or rather exhausted from the intense training, Percival took him down to share a relaxing bubble bath together. 

 

He felt so proud of Credence, he could not yet believe what a formidable young man he was.

 

“You flew so well today, Credence, you’re improving too fast… don’t you think you deserve a reward for such hard work?” 

 

The boy blushed beautifully at the praise, sitting on his lap on the tub, and holding to Graves’s neck, he nodded feebly with a shy smile.

 

"What would you like me to reward you with, darling?" Asked Percival, his hands held his round ass, spreading his cheeks apart dangerously close to his own groin. 

 

"I...w-want you tongue on me…" Credence’s cock twitched between their bellies, he was about to come just with the thought of his mouth roaming him. 

 

"Only my tongue, baby?"

 

"No...your hands too...and...and…" He blushed beautifully, and covered his mouth with his knuckles in shame, not daring to say what else he wanted out loud.

 

"Yeah, what else, baby? Say it for me…" 

 

Percival took his hand out of his mouth to make him talk, holding his face in place to look him in the eyes.

 

"And your...c-cock too...I want all of you...Mr Graves." They both felt a rush of blood running down at the mention of that word, Percival was enjoying the dirty talk with his boy more than with anyone else, even if it wasn’t that dirty yet. 

 

"My what…? I need you to say it louder, dear…"He teased him with a smile.

 

Credence flushed red and rested his head on his neck, hiding from his stare, but the man grabbed his waist and made him turn around, bringing his back to rest over his chest. He carefully opened his legs and slid his young and beautiful dick between his fingers, masturbating him slowly under the warm water. With his free hand he massaged his balls too, making him moan in pleasure. 

 

"Say it, baby...what else do you want from me?" 

 

Credence let his head fall back, enjoying the touching, but his mind wasn’t still as foggy as usually yet.

 

"I already said it...don’t play with me, Mr Graves…" 

 

"Oh, I’m not playing, darling...I just couldn’t hear you, your voice was so soft, say it again."

 

"I...I c-can’t…" Credence was breathing hard and fast now, his moaning filled the bathroom.

 

"Then I think I’m going to have to stop touching you, so you can concentrate on it…"

 

Percival slowly released his dick, embracing his boy on his lap ever so slightly.

 

"No, please...please make me come...I’m so close already…" Credence tilted his head to beg on his ear, he attempted to use his own hand to touch himself but Percival stopped him.

 

"Say it."

 

Credence whimpered, his cheeks flushed redder than ever. 

 

"I want… I want your…" He started, whispering on his ear, trying desperately to calm down to speak clearly for him. "Your cock, Mr Graves...I want your cock in my mouth…" 

 

Percival smiled at hearing him, his hands moved back to grab his prick, pounding it harder than before. 

 

"Good boy...If you want my cock that much I can give it to you, beautiful Credence, now tell me you love it…" 

 

"Oh...oh, god...oh, Mr Graves...I love your cock...I love sucking on it…" Credence licked on his ear lobe while saying it, trying not to deafen him with his moaning.

 

"Sweet fuck, you’re so hot, baby...you can come now, that’s it, darling…"

 

And he started releasing his cum for him, groaning deliciously on his chest. Graves watched the white sperm spurting over them in delight, secretly proud for being responsible of his pleasure. 

Back at the changing room Credence fell to his knees in front of him and swallowed his cock hungrily, almost choking himself on it. 

Percival held his nape softly, watching in the mirror the beautiful white canvas of his back. Oh, it would be a sin not to mark him red with his flogger. He came with that thought in mind, and rewarded his pet with a gentle kiss full of promises for more.

 

 

Later that evening they were lying on the library couch, reading each on a different book, but Credence couldn’t bring himself to concentrate enough, glancing up at Mr Graves every now and then, his head filled with one thought. 

 

"What is it, Credence? Do you have more questions you want answered?" Asked Percival, doing his best so as not to sound annoyed by the boy’s stare. 

 

"I do…" 

 

Credence lowered his gaze, ashamed, still not sure if he should be asking that precise question. But, how he longed to know, he needed to know. Percival closed his book and opened his arms to allow him to come sit on his lap, Credence did so, cheeks reddening in anticipation. 

 

"Shoot." Sighed the man, holding his chin up to look him in the eyes. 

 

Credence bit his lip and averted his eyes the moment he phrased it:

 

"What does it mean ‘to m-make love’?" His voice barely a whisper.

 

Graves looked away, brushing a hand over his hair.

 

"I don’t think you’re ready to know about these kind of things, Credence…"

 

"Please, I need to know...Is it like loving someone…?" Pressed the boy with a pleading tone.

 

And Percival knew he was being a hypocrite, doing all those things in bed and yet not wanting to talk about it, maybe it was time for him to know. But he felt that if he told him about it the boy would lost what little innocence he still had, he was going to rip it from him and it would only be a matter of time to rip him of his virginity too. 

 

"Please...Mr Graves, I need to know…" Credence held the man’s face in his trembling hands, desperate, breathing hard. And Percival just couldn’t resist him when he pleaded like that, he would have killed himself if only Credence asked him to. 

 

"You already know what it is, Credence, making love is what wife and husband do to conceive children, it’s what seals the marriage during the wedding night…" He explained with a soft voice he didn’t recognise as his own, he felt weakened by the boy’s presence.

 

"But...then if a woman wants to make love to a man...then it means she wants to bear his son?" He asked, thinking about what that girl said the night before. 

 

"Not necessarily, most of the time when two people want to make love it’s just to feel good...it’s the most perfect form of sex." 

 

Credence drank from his words, feeling his heart race at the idea of sex, remembering all too well the sensation of Mr Graves's mouth on his cock, doubting there could be anything more perfect than that. 

 

"But then...two men cannot do it...if it’s supposed to make women with child...then a man can only make love to his wife..." Said Credence in a whisper, feeling his cock hardening against Grave’s body.

 

"That's not entirely true, Credence, two men can make love too...we can't conceive any child but it feels incredibly good all the same." He knew his words were making his boy hard, and he himself was having problems to keep his arousal under control, just imagining how perfect it would be to make love to him right there.

 

"Then...will you make love to me…?" Pleaded Credence in his ear.

 

Percival held his breath at hearing the very question he’d been waiting for.

 

"You know I want to, my beautiful boy...but I also want you to be sure about it, I want you to think about it before doing anything."

 

Graves held Credence by the shoulders, pushing him slightly away to look him in the eyes, making sure he understood what he meant. But the boy seemed confused at that.

 

"What is there to think…? If you say it feels so good, why would I not want to do it…?"

 

"The very first time you make love will be one of the most important moments of your life, Credence, you’ll remember it for the rest of your days...I don’t want you to regret giving it to me." 

 

None of them smiled, both men felt the heavy tension building up. 

 

"I won’t regret it…" ventured Credence, trembling in anticipation. 

 

"What makes you so sure?" Percival read him and knew he was about to say it, this was the chance to prove his strength to Grindelwald. 

 

"I think…" The boy looked away from his eyes, biting his lip trying not to expose himself so much, he was terrified. "I think I might be...a little bit in love with you." 

 

He shivered in silence, not daring to look up, for the moment he did he knew the tears would fall. 

 

Percival brought him in for a kiss, seeing him so affected was much harder than he imagined, he doubted himself.

 

"Are you, Credence…? How do you know?" He asked softly against his hot, wet lips. Credence was crying now, holding his sobs in as best as he could.

 

"I just do...I t-think about you all day long… I-I dream about you at night... I long for you w-when you’re not next to me...and I feel whole when you’re with me…" He felt a heavy weight lifting from his heart at saying it, now all he could do was wait for an answer. 

 

Percival inhaled deeply, caressing his hair, staring long into his beautiful black eyes, and he hated himself for not loving him that much. He was at a loss of words, and the boy just looked at him while his tears fell silently down his face and onto his white shirt. 

 

"Don’t you... love me too, Mr Graves…?" He pleaded at last, with a thread of a voice. 

 

That was the moment, he had to be strong.

 

"Maybe I do, maybe I am a little bit in love with you too, Credence…" He said with a hint of a smile.

 

He held his neck and shoulders and pulled him over his chest again, breathing normally at last. He had not lied as Credence did not lie either, they were just playing it safe, and a little bit of love would hurt no one. 

 

"Thank y-you...Mr Graves…" Whispered Credence on his neck.

 

They sat there until the boy had no more tears to shed, Percival comforted him with the warmth of his arms, soothing him softly. 

 

"It’s okay, dear...I’m here with you, there’s no need to cry, we’re okay, sweet love…" The man tried to reassure himself too, everything would go well for them.

Credence felt his heart swelling at the word, enjoying the way Mr Grave’s voice sounded at saying it. He straightened a bit to catch his mouth in a delicate kiss, cautiously, still scared, still trembling.  

Percival held his chin again, looking him in the eyes.

 

"How could I not love you, Credence...when you’re the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my hands on…?" 

 

The boy felt a smile curving on his lips at last, feeling so much better every time he said that word.  The sun was setting over New York and the last rays of light caressed them while they kissed softly, all tension long gone. 

When it got so dark that they could barely see each other, Percival motioned Credence to stand from the couch at last.

 

"Would you like to go out to get something special for dinner...? We could celebrate a private party just for the two of us." Whispered the man on his ear, holding his hands loosely. 

 

"Would it be like a date...?" Credence felt his heart racing at the thought.

 

"Only if you accept my offer." Teased Graves, kissing him again, and again, and once more. 

 

"I’d love to, Mr Graves…"

 

He took him to their bedroom to change into something more fancy, Percival groomed him just as always, unable to take his hands off him. He excused himself to go to the study for a brief minute, using the no-maj phone to make a reservation at a very private place he knew of.

 

Back at the hall Credence was already waiting for him and together walked out of the apartment, taking the elevator to get to the street where Mr Graves's car awaited them. During the drive he could feel another kind of tension building up between them, the kind that only the prospect of incredible sex could bring. He didn’t care if he couldn’t bring himself to take his virginity that night, it was going to be unforgettable anyway.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this whole chapter listening to 'little bit' by lykke li if you want to listen to it, and the next chapter is so intsense! I love the next chapter, will they do it? don't forget to leave a comment and thanks for reading!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the chapter. This is it. I literally was under Cre's skin while writting this, my heart was beating so fast I had to stop to calm down a bit, it was too intense! I just hope you find it as engaging as I did xd

####  Chapter 13

  
  
  
  
  


Credence was decided to make the most of that night, it was the first of who knew how many perfect nights with Mr Graves. He wanted to believe that this was how everything should have started, instead of meeting him in the streets while giving out pamphlets with freezing hands. 

 

He knew that if it wasn’t for the constant sickness that pushed on his throat he would have thought it was all just a dream. Mr Graves squeezed his knee softly whenever he waited for the traffic lights to change. 

 

At the restaurant a valet went to park their car and Credence walked as closely to the man as no-majs would forgive, trying not to look at him while he asked for their reservation at the incredibly fancy place. Fortunately the maitre guided them to a relatively private table, and recognising Graves he handed them a magical menu, where they could just tap with their wand the dishes they wanted and it would appear before them on the table. It was more or less similar to what the house elf did for them at home, but with high cuisine made by a chef. 

 

Credence asked Percival for advice on what to order, mainly because the menu was in french, but also because he didn’t even knew what a millefeuille or a bouquet were either. 

 

They talked and ate relaxedly, flirting over wine glasses, and holding hands under the table whenever they could. 

 

"Aren’t they worried at your work that you’re taking such long vacations?" 

 

"Well, normally it’s not allowed for anyone, but madam President made an exception for us when I explained your case to her." 

 

Credence frowned slightly at that.

 

"Case…? I’m a case?" His smile fell a bit too.

 

"Well, you know that I came to meet you under Tina’s request, but I was also working to discover what was causing such disturbances in the city, Credence. The obscurus proved a real threat to the magical community when it killed senator Shaw...that was mainly the reason why I pressed you to help me find it. The fact that you and my case turned up to be connected  changed everything for the best, Credence. If you hadn’t been the Obscurial I doubt I could have helped you much, you know the law and what happens to those that go against it…" 

 

The memory of those dark days still hurt too much to make him forget that Mr Graves would have never shown any interest on him if it wasn’t for the Obscurus. He gulped down the rest of his glass to try and drown the knot on his chest. Those stupid laws were so unfair…

 

"As the Director of Magical Security of MACUSA my hands were tied, but as Percival Graves I suppose I’ve could have hired some no-maj to kill your Ma…" Said Graves in a very low and serious tone, Credence suddenly feared him in a way he’d never felt before. "But I don’t think we could have ever come to get this close to one another if you turned out to be just as any no-maj, darling…" 

 

He held the boy’s hand from under the table, bringing it up to kiss it chastely.

 

"I had to fill a report on the Obscurus case, stating that I myself was taking full responsibility for its containment if the life of the Obscurial was spared. No one beside me and the President know it was you the cause of those deaths and destruction, and normally I would have had to trial you for reckless use of magic and high violation of the statute of secrecy, possibly having to put you in jail for quite some time.  Thankfully the President and I are very close and we could arrange for this more comfortable option, allowing you to have the most normal and peaceful life we could provide you with.”

 

Credence was so impressed from hearing all that, that he could barely collect his voice to mutter softly:

 

"T-thank you…" He swallowed, breathing hard. "I never thought I could have caused you so much trouble...I wasn’t really aware of the things I did when I lost control of it, I just couldn’t stop myself...it felt good to let my rage out...I’m so sorry, Mr Graves." 

 

Credence lowered his gaze feeling his face burn in shame. 

 

"That’s already in the past, Credence, we’re okay now, I won’t let you loose control again and you’ll have the life you deserve by my side...I’ll give you anything you could ever want, my love…" 

 

Percival bent over the table to come closer to the boy’s ear, to whisper:

 

"I'm gonna spoil you, Credence…"

 

And the way he said it sent a shiver all the way down Credence’s spine, making him melt. His eyelids fluttered uncontrollably and suddenly his suit felt too tight, he wished they could be at home to crawl between his legs and choke himself on his incredible cock. 

 

Percival smiled at Credence’s stare, he could very well guess what was going on inside his mind, it was getting dangerous to remain in public places. He decided to skip dessert all the way and offering the boy a hand helped him to get up from the chair, motioning him towards the exit. He wrote a check to the maitre before leaving and when the valet brought the car for them he accompanied Credence to his seat before getting in himself. He squeezed his knee the same way he’d done earlier, but pushed his mind to focus on the road, knowing that some wine glasses could become the end of them if he wasn’t careful. 

They parked at home and held hands while the elevator took them up to the apartment, but once the door closed behind them Credence pinned Mr Graves against the entrance door, ravishing his mouth at last, wanting nothing more than to fall on his knees for him. 

 

"Shhh, we have all night ahead of us, baby…" 

 

Graves held his jaw, pushing him slightly away from him, only to apparate them both on the bedroom, shoving him onto the four poster bed. Credence gasped, watching him while Mr Graves pulled down the knot of his own tie and unbuttoned his tight vest, taking it off. Credence had a throbbing erection by then, but stared attentively at the way Percival unbuttoned his cuffs next, then his shirt, taking it off too. Then he unbuckled his belt and opened his pants to let them fall to his ankles along with his briefs, kicking it all off along with his shoes. He stood naked before Credence, only wearing his black socks and garters up his knees, looking breathtakingly sexy to the boy’s eyes. 

 

"Mr Graves…" He managed to blurt out, falling from the bed and kneeling before him, unfastening the garters clasps with anxious hands. He looked up at him as if he was some god, worthy of his worshipping, his cock inches away from Credence’s face. With utmost care he rolled his socks down, taking them off one after the other, discarding the garters too. 

But when he thought Mr Graves would allow him to suck his dick at last, the man forced him to stand too, bringing him up by the front of his shirt and pushing him back onto the bed. 

 

For a moment there Percival felt a violent urge that he quickly turned into a fierce kiss, gently enough so as not to scare the boy. He had to keep himself under control.

 

"You’ll do as I say tonight, Credence…" He whispered dangerously on his mouth, holding his throat with a strong hand, carefully straining himself from clenching it tightly, but the boy seemed to like the new roughness. He opened his mouth waiting for another kiss, and Percival just kept him waiting, watching his drool leaking down his chin. 

 

"Please, please, please…" He begged whimpering desperately. 

 

But Mr Graves wanted to see how much he could stand the waiting, so he took his time while releasing him from his clothes, just as he did before with his own suit, button after button. And he couldn’t hide his surprise when he revealed his aching cock at last, and the boy started cumming just with the brush of his hand on his tender skin, writhing in pleasure. 

 

"Well, that was fast…" Teased him Graves, licking at the sperm that stained his trembling chest. 

 

"I’m s-sorry...I don’t know why I’m so nervous…" Apologized Credence, breathing fast and hard.

 

Percival tucked his pants down, taking them off with a smile at the corner of his lips, he took off his shoes too and rolled his socks down just as the boy did to him. When he had him all naked, he licked the underside of his right foot, while Credence watched his every move. 

 

"Relax, my love...we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to..." He ran a hand along his thigh, locking eyes intensely with him and the boy fluttered his eyes pleadingly, feeling his heart skip a beat.

 

"No, no...please, I want to do it…please, please, I need you..."

 

"I know, baby boy, I know…" 

 

He leant over him, sucking delicately on his trembling lower lip, while his hand vanished the cum spilled over his white chest, making him clean again. He was going to have to be gentle with him and control himself.

 

"I want to teach you something new, tonight...but I need you to relax for me…"

 

Mr Graves pushed the boy to the middle of the bed, holding his breath at the sight of his beautiful body, and knew he was going to take his cherry that very night, he couldn’t wait any longer. 

 

With slow movements he pressed his hot skin over him, supporting himself so he wouldn’t crush him uncomfortably, brushing his cock with the half hardening dick of the boy, surprised that he could manage a second erection so fast, given the amount of wine he’d drank that night. 

 

"You’re gorgeous, Credence… do you want me to make love to you, baby?" 

 

"Yes...yes, please...Mr Graves...please!" He was almost crying from pleading so hard, it was torture for him. 

 

"I want you to turn around, sweet love...let me see your sexy ass now…" Graves allowed him some space, to do as he was told, and Credence was fast to comply, spreading his legs open for him, pressing his cock on the bed covers searching for some friction. 

Percival watched him writhing wantonly for few seconds, marveled at the sight of the perfect line of his back. 

He put a hand on his thigh and stroked him all the way up to his asscheek, starting to massage him rather hard, peeking at his beautiful hole. When he just couldn’t wait any longer, he spread his buttocks open and licked a fine line from his balls along his whole crease, loving the moan that escaped his mouth. 

 

"Mr Graves…! That’s…! That’s…" But he was unable to express how naughty that was, because the man gifted him with another licking of his tongue, just like the first one. And Credence decided it didn’t really matter, he just buried his face on the pillow and moaned loudly for him. 

 

Graves had shaved him there anticipating that one of those days he was going to have to indulge in licking him, and it was much more pleasant for both of them if he was as smooth as he could get. 

The man then started drawing circles around his entrance with the tip of his tongue, tickling him deliciously, waiting for him to relax his muscles and open up for him. After some soft lapping, he let his spit fall right over his hole, ready to breach him slowly, pushing gently with his wet tip at first, and when he entered with his tongue the boy gave a desperate whimper, pushing his hips at his face. 

Graves loved tasting him like that at last, the closed his mouth over his skin, kissing his sweet ass and sliding his tongue in and out in quick motion, carefully aware of his teeth so as not to scrape him. And, God, Credence was opening on his own now, allowing him to go deeper, it was too tempting, he needed to fuck him now. 

 

"Such a good boy, you loved that, didn’t you, Credence…?" He came to his ear to whisper on it softly, introducing two fingers inside his young mouth, dipping them on his saliva. He was leaning so close over him that his cock could slip between his arse cheeks beautifully, but he didn’t want to hurt him. 

 

"Oh, God...yes...Mr Graves...I love you, please...please...please…" He was moaning so sweetly, it was hard not to give in to his pleas.  

 

But he backed away just enough so he could watch his finger disappearing inside him, he was so hot and wet on the inside, he almost didn’t need any more lubricant, Percival just spat on his free hand to start masturbating at the sight. He was not going to fuck him for too long on his first time, he just wanted to give him a taste of his cock, so the next time he wouldn’t be as anxious. 

Credence was shaking and writhing more than he normally did, his face was full of tears and drool, and yet he looked like an angel. His finger penetrated him slowly, going all the way in and out, and he soon introduced the second one, twisting them inside him to open his hole further, and Merlin, it felt good, so tight and warm inside him… He fingered him faster and even teased his prostate slightly.

 

And Credence was no longer lying flat on the bed, his back was arched and he leant on his elbows, looking back over his shoulders. 

 

"Turn around, baby, I’m going to fuck you now…" 

 

Credence started breathing hard at that command, changing his position clumsily, he stared at Percival’s cock with wide eyes, as if suddenly realising where he was going to put it next. He felt his stomach turning upside down unpleasantly, something was wrong, and it was supposed to feel good not disgusting.

 

Graves wanted to do it face to face, knowing that it would leave a better impression on him, but when he spread his legs to position himself between them, Credence put a hand on his chest, stopping him.

 

"Wait…!" He said, looking shocked, he was breathing too hard and trembling uncontrollably. But the moment he was about to say something else he had to take both hands to his mouth, and jumping off the bed he scrambled running towards the toilet, where he threw up the whole dinner he’d just had. 

 

Percival punched the pillow in sheer frustration, and walked to the bathroom behind him. 

The boy kept vomiting for ten minutes while Graves run his hand along his back, soothingly. He produced a glass of water for him to cleanse his mouth and remained by his side while he cried, with his front pressed against the dark porcelain. 

 

"Shhh, drink this, darling, you’ll feel much better…" Percival poured in the glass of water a couple of drops from the same tiny flask he had drank from that very morning, and handed it to him. The boy drank, gulping it down painfully. 

 

"I’m s-such an idiot…!" He cried putting the glass down, he wished he could just pass out, so he wouldn’t have to face Mr Graves, feeling like the most pathetic human being to ever walk the earth.

 

"Hey, don’t be so harsh on yourself, you were just too nervous and probably had too much wine at dinner, I shouldn’t have been so rough on you either. It was not your fault, sweetheart… Now, let’s go get some rest." Graves helped him up from the floor, and took him to the sink to wash his face gently, hugging his naked body with all his care.

 

Credence was still shivering when Mr Graves tucked him gently in bed, and he kept weeping and hiccuping for quite some time until he drifted off.  Percival kept caressing his temple long before the boy closed his eyes, hating the way the night had turned out, it was his fault, Credence was not ready yet, and he had failed to see it or didn’t want to see it. He only wished the boy would not remember much about it when he woke up.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, a bit of a twisted end there, but hey, life's not perfect! At least they were not interrupted by the guy's brother informing that the parents were coming home earlier, like I was.......... anyway, don't forget to leave comments or kudos! next friday another chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and now some make up smut!

####  chapter 14

  
  
  
  


In the morning, Graves woke up before Credence for once, and suspected the boy was not going to feel well when he did, so he closed all the curtains, keeping the room pitch black for him. He summoned the tiny flask again, and producing a glass of water poured a few drops in it just a he had done the night before, placing the glass on Credence's nightstand. He got up as carefully as he could, and getting in the bathroom, he closed the door and placed a silencing charm around it, so as not to disturb him.

 

He didn't fill the bathtub that day, he just needed a shower, so he stepped out of his pajama pants and walked to the mossy square a the farthest corner of the room. He let the water fall over him, feeling his mind swarming with the thoughts of Credence's body, so perfect, so willing...If only he'd been faster with the preliminaries...No, the boy deserved all the time in the world, it would have been just as bad if he had fucked him with pain. 

 

The images of his tight ass flooded him, and he just had to get his hand down to hold his hard cock and start pumping it. He had been so close, mere inches from him, all wet and open for him, like the perfect whore he was. 

"Credence…" He moaned softly, remembering his pleading face, eyelids fluttering at him, his beautiful pet boy, crying for his cock. 

He held his own length with two hands now, going at it faster, imagining it was his asshole sucking him in, tightening around him while he came, filling him with his hot cum…

 

Percival let himself be soothed by the orgasm, he had held it in the whole night, and now his mind was much clearer.

 

He stepped out of the shower not much later to go back to bed with his dear boy, who was still asleep. But the moment he laid next to him, he shifted restlessly, groaning with pain. 

 

"Sshhh, I’m here, darling... Everything's fine, you’re just having a bit of a hangover…" Whispered Percival summoning the glass of water to offer it to him. 

 

Credence tried to sit on the bed but his headache was splitting him with pain, he felt tears filling his eyes. Mr Graves held him in his strong arms, helping him up a bit, just enough for him to drink the water, then he allowed him to lay down again, soothing him with gentle strokes. 

The pain started to subdue rather quickly to his relief, and soon he could open his eyes to stare at the man in the darkness of the room.

 

"Thank you…" He whispered, his voice coming out in a rasp hush.

 

"You don't have to thank me, sweetheart, you’re my love, I’ll always be here to care for you." 

 

Credence smiled weakly at that, lowering his face to hide from him. 

 

"How are you feeling?" 

 

"Horrible…" 

 

"Well, that's normal then, you can stay in bed for as long as you want until you get better, okay?"

 

Graves tried to hold his face for a sweet kiss, but the boy did not kiss back and even turned away from him. Percival thought that maybe he was still feeling nauseous, so he prepared more water for him and decided to let him rest.

He had breakfast on his own, noticing how fast he had grown used to Credence’s company in just a couple weeks together. An hour later he returned to the bedroom to check on him, he was not sleeping, just laying there staring at the ceiling. 

 

"Hey, do you want me to bring you a book or something to read, dear?" Percival sat on the bed next to him, caressing his forehead. 

 

"There’s no need, I was just about to go to the library…" 

 

Credence started getting up, slowly, avoiding the man’s stare. Graves sensed something was not entirely right, but for once decided to wait for him to talk about it. 

 

"We can resume your lessons if you’re feeling better already." He stood next to the door while the boy dressed up for the day on the changing room. "And you’ll be glad to hear that I’ve received a letter from the captain of the Central Park Quidditch team, they’re having tryouts this friday, if you feel up to the challenge. I know you’ve only been flying for a week, but you do have a natural knack for it, Credence...what do you say?" 

 

Credence came to him ready to begin a new day, and smiled nervously at the idea of having to fly in front of strangers.

 

"I don’t know...what if I make a fool of myself? I’d hate to let you down." He said allowing Graves to hold him in his arms. 

 

"You’d be letting me down if you didn’t try." 

 

Percival bent down to peck him on the lips, feeling him oddly absent again. They walked together to the library, diving head on into potions lessons, which were the lessons the man enjoyed most, mainly because he could be there next to him all the time, watching him closely in every little step. It was like cooking breakfast with a lover, intimate and fun, although he hadn’t cooked anything in many years now, and specially not with any lover that he could recall. 

 

They had some sandwiches for lunch at midday, enjoying the nice sun that entered through the tall windows. In the evening Mr Graves accompanied him on his flying practice, reading a book while watching his moves from time to time to make sure he didn’t hurt himself. In all it was a very normal day, except that the boy wasn’t stealing kisses from him or flirting innocently as he usually did, his passion just seemed absent. 

And it became clear that something was off when they went down to bathe together and Credence just wasn’t even aroused. He barely kissed back when Percival tried to embrace him more romantically.

 

"Are you feeling okay, baby boy...? You normally get so sensitive when we bathe together." 

 

He brushed his wet hair back, talking softly on his ear, trying to turn him on, but Credence just flushed slightly, looking away, visibly uncomfortable. 

 

"I’m just tired, Mr Graves...you know I love bathing together…" He leant his head on Grave’s shoulder, holding to his neck for support. 

 

"It’s alright, Credence...you can sleep late tomorrow if you need to, it’s been a really busy weekend." 

 

"Thank you..." 

  
  


Not much later they had dinner in silence, Credence drank water with his chicken pie, and he tucked early in bed. 

Percival just couldn’t stop himself anymore, he tucked in bed too and turned off the lights, embracing him against his chest. 

 

"Credence, I know you’re upset about what happened last night, but you need to talk to me, sweetheart, you can’t keep me out like this…we’re lovers now, baby boy." He caressed the back of his head, talking softly over him, his arm wrapped around his waist. 

 

"There’s nothing to talk about, I just ruined everything...because that’s the only thing I’m good at…" Said Credence, unable to stop his voice from trembling. 

 

"That’s not true, Credence, you were incredible in my arms...I can’t stop thinking about how perfect you looked and I blame myself for not realising sooner that you weren’t feeling well." 

 

The boy sobbed silently on his chest, shaking slightly. 

 

"Are you still in love with me, baby?" Asked Percival whispering in his ear.  

 

"I am...I love you, Mr Graves…"

 

Credence looked up at him, with his face shiny from the tears, and allowed him to kiss his wet lips, deliciously gently, with the slow licking of his experienced tongue. 

 

"Do you still want to make love with me?" 

 

This time the boy closed his eyes and bowed his head down, hiding again.

 

"I don’t know...I’m scared…"

 

"You don’t have to, Credence...I’ll be as gentle as always, and you’ll love having me inside, because this is where you belong, baby boy, in my arms…" 

 

Percival held him even closer, holding his ass now to let him know that nothing had changed between them, that he still longed for his body. And to his relief, he could feel his young cock hardening against his thigh. 

 

"Tell me you love me…" He asked him, hearing his own arousal in his voice. "Tell me you want me to touch you." 

 

And Credence moaned softly, not crying anymore, letting his hips grind against his hard body. 

 

"I...I love you...please, make me come…"

 

Graves didn’t need to hear it twice, he slipped his hand inside the boy’s pants and masturbated him delicately, wrapping his fingers loosely around him, trying to make it last just some more. The soft foreskin of his cock slid beautifully, burning hot in his hand. The smell of sex intoxicated him, but he ignored his own erection to concentrate on him, holding his shoulders with one hand and pleasuring him with the other. He smeared the precum over the head of his cock to make it slippery, pounding it fast inside his fist, and kissing his mouth, he felt him tense with a sweet orgasm. 

 

"You're the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, Credence...I won’t let you go now, you are mine…" 

 

He kissed his lips possessively, knowing something was wrong inside himself, he’d been all day worried that maybe Credence was regretting having confessed, or even regretting living with him. And he shivered at the thought of losing him, losing his love, his perfect body… He would do everything in his power to make him stay, not only for Grindelwald, but for himself too. He’d become addicted to him. 

  
  


The next day Credence felt much better already, and went to have breakfast with Graves just like always, but he still kept to himself, silently rejecting the man’s advances and avoiding all unnecessary touching. Percival said nothing about it, but closed his hands into fists in frustration when the boy backed away from him at the slightest chance. He tried not to think about it much and continue the lessons as always, being as gentle and comprehensive as his patience allowed him to.

 

After lunch he took Credence to his fitness room, who recognized it as the place where he had to hide at the end of the party. There weren’t any bookstands or decorations on the walls, but several training machines and a heavy punch bag hanging from the ceiling. 

 

"I didn’t know you had this room…" Said Credence, observing the different exercising devices with curiosity.

 

"Yeah, I guess I didn’t have time to workout since you came… I’d much rather spend every second of the day with you." 

 

The boy flushed at that and followed Graves to a cabinet at the farthest corner, he opened it to reveal a vast collection of weights, dumbbells, jump ropes and the sort, but he got hold of a heavy trunk that rested at the bottom, he opened the clasps to show him his set of Quidditch balls and equipment. 

 

"I thought maybe you could start training with a quaffle to get the hang of it before the tryouts." 

 

Percival handed him the biggest ball and closed the trunk again to return it to the cabinet. 

 

"Sure, I’d love to try something new." Credence lighted up at the idea of them playing together. 

 

Back at the rooftop he mounted his broom and practiced flying around while holding the ball tightly under his arm, it was a bit harder than just flying but quickly grasped the hand of it.

Mr Graves applauded him whenever he did nice and smooth moves without losing the quaffle in midair, and later he himself threw the ball around the place to get the boy to catch it, just as the Quidditch players did during the game. Credence felt so good and relaxed at the end that just couldn’t stop himself from leaning into Mr Graves’s arms while he hugged him, and even allowed him to reach his mouth for a delicious kiss. 

Percival took him to the bathroom while he still felt thrilled by the flight, and dragged him to a nice bubble bath together, where he massaged his back and could finally roam his naked body again. 

 

Credence did not smile for him, but  did not back away when he slid between his legs to suck him off. The sound of the bubbling prevented Graves from hearing his very subtle moaning, but he enjoyed the view of his beautiful face while he came in his mouth.  This time he could not ignore his throbbing erection and touched himself while the boy watched, and to his surprise he even bent over his cock to lick at the tip and help him come better, opening his mouth to get a taste of his cum. 

 

"Such a naughty boy...so perfect…" Complimented him Percival while he licked his lips clean, blushing beautifully at his words. 

 

He was still the same playful and curious boy, and loved the man just the same, but he had lost an important amount of confidence that night, it was going to take some time for Percival to make him come back.  

 

At the bed they slept in a close hug again, but Credence was much more stable, and they talked softly in the dark, mostly about that day lessons and Quidditch moves, but it felt almost as if everything was back to normal. 

 

And the morning gave Graves an astonishing sight: his boy, lying on his stomach without his pajama shirt, which lay at the back of the bed tangled in the sheets, and his silky black pants halfway down his beautiful ass, giving him a tease of his perfect cheeks.

 

"Dear fuck…" He whispered, swallowing hard. 

 

It was too much, no man would be able to resist that, it would be a sin to ignore such a treat. He just sat next to him, watching the soft lines of his white back, he needed to touch him but knew that if he did Credence would wake up and cover himself. There was just one possible thing to do.

 

He slid his fingers under the waistband of the boy’s pants very carefully, and started pulling it down, holding his breath before the incredible sight, he didn’t need to take them off completely, just down enough. And it took all his concentration to stop himself from raping him on his bed, no, he wanted him to cry in pleasure, not pain...at least not yet.

The boy was positioned perfectly for him, his legs were slightly spread apart, one was extended and the other flexed to the side, opening his buttocks to expose his tight entrance. 

 

Percival bent over him, smelling the intoxicating scent of his skin, and with his tongue he teased his hole deliciously, licking him barely with the tip to prevent him from awakening all of a sudden. With gentle laps he covered it with spit, kissing his muscles ever so slightly.

The boy started moving under the sweet ministrations of that hot tongue, feeling uneasy at first, but when his entrance was opened smoothly, he awoke completely and the memory of Graves’ cock lined up to enter him made him raise his head in fear. He looked over his shoulder, breathing hard only to see that the man had his face buried between his ass cheeks. 

 

"Mr Graves…" He tried to say something but then felt his ass being grabbed by his hands, spreading him further apart and penetrating him deeper  with that hot tongue, making him gasp. And god, those lips in him felt incredibly good, his drool dripping down his perineum and over his balls. He moaned unabashed, loving the way he pulled slowly out of him just to enter him again, until his tongue suddenly got replaced by a long finger, reaching much deeper now. 

 

"Oh, Mr Graves...that’s...oh…!" Credence was shaking his hips now, holding onto his pillow while he grinded his hard cock onto the mattress, and Percival loved watching him. 

But he wished it could last a bit longer than usual so he took his finger slowly out and slid his tongue in again, entering him a bit easier this time. He slapped his cheek playfully just before putting his finger back in, and opening him further he licked his hole with the tip of his tongue while thrusting deeper inside.

 

"Ooh…! God, yes...that feels so good..Oh..Mr Graves, please don't stop…oh p-please please please…" Credence whimpered uncontrollably pushing his ass on his face with broken moaning.

 

Graves gave him another finger, careful not to touch his prostate just yet, to let him enjoy the ride a bit longer. His ass was all stretched and wet now, and inside of him it was so moist and hot...it would have been too easy to slide in, fucking him hard. Instead he rose over him, one hand on his waist to feel him shivering while his fingers went in and out even faster.

 

"Good morning, baby boy...you were asking for this in your dreams, you know? When I woke up and saw you almost naked next to me, showing your precious baby ass...did you like having my tongue inside you, dear? tell me how much you liked it…" He whispered on his ear, bringing his free hand to grip his jaw now, turning his face over to see him blushing. 

 

"Oh, yes, oh...Mr Graves...that felt so good…" Credence was enjoying himself too much to feel shame, the memory of Mr Graves’s face on his ass filled his stomach with that familiar fluttering. "Your tongue...it always feels so good...I love it Mr Graves…" 

 

"And you taste so good, baby... my beautiful boy, do you want to come now...?"

 

"Oh...please, please Mr Graves…" 

 

"Yes...Mr Graves is gonna make you come baby...now tell me you love me…"

 

Percival buried his fingers deeper, twisting them to rub over his sweet spot, making him moan much louder now, whimpering and writhing under him. 

 

"Woah...ahh...that’s...God...I love you, I love you...please…!" 

 

"Good boy, Credence…"

 

He moved back again to slip his hand under Credence’s hips, fisting his cock while his fingers teased his prostate in a constant fondling inside him, and it took mere seconds for the boy to release his cum on the bed, drowning his yell on the pillow. 

 

They laid on the bed exhausted, Credence smiled and held his neck to bring him into a tender kiss, tangling their tongues together. He was so in love with that man and the way he touched him that he didn't even mind him not saying that he loved him too.  He almost couldn't remember why he’d been backing away from him those last days. 

 

"Will you make love to me, Mr Graves?" He asked between kisses. 

 

"Only if you still want me to, darling." 

 

"I do, I love you so much...I’ll do anything to feel you closer...I need you." Credence rolled on top of him, rubbing their sweaty bodies together, he was already hardening again. Graves held his waist in a soft embrace.

 

"I know, baby...And you’ll have me inside you, we’ll become one on this bed, Credence, you and me…" He caught his lower lip nibbling at it playfully with his mouth, making him smile.

 

And Credence imagined how good it would feel, but the fluttering in his stomach made him feel feverish, his face burning hot. Percival saw him trembling slightly, knowing that no matter how much longer they waited he’d always be nervous about it, he needed to get him to relax. 

 

"You know what? I think we're too distracted to study today, and I bet you’d want to train as much as you can for the tryouts."

  
  


"Yes, I’m so nervous...I don't think I can even get on the broom if everyone is watching me… I just fear I’ll end up throwing up too…" His smile faded. 

 

"Then I’ll make sure to bring a bucket for you, darling." Kissing him softly again he managed to get him to smile once more, but inside his head he had just thought of something that might help his boy with his nerves problem. "Come, let's go get some breakfast together, you’ll need all your strength to train until friday."

 

Percival allowed him to practice his cleaning spell and after getting dressed, both walked together to the dining room, his boy talking cheerfully about Quidditch. Now he knew exactly what to do, and everything was going to be perfect again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end of this story, only two chapters left!! don't forget to leave comments and kudos!!


	15. Chapter 15

###  chapter 15

  
  


Percival had given Credence freedom to practice Quidditch all day long, but instead of staying with him on the rooftop the whole time, he just raised the barriers and transfigured a chimney into a Quidditch post for him to practice his aiming. He excused himself saying that he needed to attend some work related matters, but took the opportunity to prepare a special potion for his boy. Normally, potions that helped his aurors or witnesses calm down after some specially shocking situation were easy to come by at MACUSA, and he probably had plenty of it on his potions store at home, but he didn’t want Credence to know that they needed such a potion to make love for the first time. He just wanted him to relax as much as he could, and being as sensitive as he was, he would probably feel guilty if he knew. So Percival spent most part of the day synthesizing a new version of the potion, one that the boy needn’t have to swallow, and that went as unnoticeable as possible. At the end he managed something almost as effective, but it still had a slightly strong smell that he would have to cover up somehow.  

When the sun was almost gone, he went to fetch Credence, and to his surprise he found him exhausted, resting on the border of the rooftop, watching down over Manhattan. Percival came over to him, knowing that even if he fell the barriers would get him back to safety. 

 

"I hope you didn’t drain yourself too much, darling, you’ll need your strength for tomorrow…"

 

He sat next to him, holding his waist to bring him into a loose hug.

 

"Oh, I think I’ll be okay...that is if you let me rest tonight." Credence smiled playfully at him, feeling confident and relaxed, he had performed smoothly with the quaffle and felt a bit proud of himself for once. 

 

Percival eyed him unable to hide his surprise, and held him tighter, kissing his head. 

 

"Right, you know I would love to keep you up all night, but I understand tomorrow will be an important day for you...although it hurts to know that you’d rather spend the time flying around than being with me." 

 

Credence laughed at that, and wrapped his arms tightly around Grave’s chest.

 

"If I had to choose between you and flying I would undoubtedly choose you, even if it meant never touching a broom again...I love you." With his hand he held Graves’s jaw and reached for his lips to kiss him softly, inviting him to kiss back. 

 

Percival did, and gripping his hips with both hands he brought him up on his lap, roaming his body with anxious fingers. 

 

"Let’s go back before you get cold…"He whispered between kisses. 

 

They didn’t even need to break apart, he just apparated them back to the room, where the kisses turned into a wild and hungry devouring ritual. They just let go of each other to take their clothes off in a trail on their way to the bathroom. And Percival with his strong arms lifted him easily to carry him to the bathtub, making him gasp and hold to his neck. They resumed the kissing, but in a much gentler manner now, Credence was sitting on Percival’s lap and rubbing his cock against his underwater.  He loved him so much, he needed him so much… and yet he couldn’t believe that such a man allowed him to be part of his life.

 

"Will you be there, tomorrow...Mr Graves?" He asked in a whisper, playing with trembling fingers through his greying hair. 

 

"Of course, sweetheart...unless you didn’t want me to." 

 

"No, I do...I’m just a bit nervous, that’s all…"

 

With flushed cheeks he licked tenderly at Grave’s parted lips, breathing hard on his mouth. Percival smiled and talked softly, teasing his tongue with his own.

 

"You’re my baby boy...I’ll be watching closely over you...and if you do your best I might reward you accordingly, would you like that, baby boy?" 

 

Credence felt his spine shivering at the words, he loved when Graves called him baby boy, he was his baby boy and would do anything he could to be a good one. 

 

"Yes...I’d love that...please, please...I love you, Mr Graves…" He brushed his tongue over that of him, not kissing, just teasing him with the sweet licking. 

 

Percival gave Credence a delicious handjob underwater, whispering all sorts of dirty things on his ear until he came. He loved watching him come like that, his beautiful pet boy.

So they finished bathing and after a nice and distended dinner Percival fingered him until he came again, and Credence slept like a baby that night on his chest. 

 

But he noticed how Mr Graves hadn't relieved himself since the day before, and when he asked him, the man dismissed him saying that he was a bit tired. So when he woke up the next morning he tried to wake him with a nice blow job. Carefully, he uncovered him and pulled down the waistband of his pants, revealing his sleeping cock. It would have been easier for him if he’d had a morning erection as Credence did almost every day, so he had to slip his tongue inside his tender foreskin to reach the head, and slowly began sucking on it.

But then, Percival’s hand held his chin and forced him to look up, tearing his mouth away from his flesh. 

 

"Good morning, darling...If you're hungry there are scones and toasts for breakfast on the dining room." He said smiling, bringing him up for a kiss and making him smile too.

 

"I...I just wanted to make you feel good...Mr Graves, yesterday you made me come three times and I did nothing to thank you…" 

 

"You don't need to reciprocate all the time, Credence, I told you I was older than you…"

 

"Does that mean that you don't like me enough to do it three times too…?" His smile vanished and embarrassed looked away. "I know I’m not as good as you…."

 

“Sshhh, now, now...Let me explain, Credence. I know it's hard for you to understand since you're so young and healthy, but older men cannot come as often as you do now, I need much more time to recover after sex...But that doesn't mean I don't like you, okay darling? In fact I like you more than I’ve liked anyone in my life, that's why I’m saving my love for tonight…”

 

“Tonight…? Will you m-make love to me tonight”

 

“We shall see, baby boy... Don't think about it now, you need to concentrate on the tryouts first, alright?”

 

Percival caressed his black hair tenderly and Credence just assented, feeling the nauseous fluttering filling his stomach at the thought of both of them naked on the bed, doing it.

 

After breakfast, Mr Graves went to the training room again to retrieve more Quidditch equipment for Credence to practice with. This time he decided to give him a lesson on bludgers, even if the boy didn’t have the complexion to be a beater, he surely would need to avoid getting hit by them. With his bat in hand he took him to the rooftop again, and rolling up his sleeves, he demonstrated for him how to swing it to block a bludger hit. 

 

"I’m kind of unpracticed now so I won’t go hard on you, and you shouldn’t worry about using the bat, in a match you’ll probably have to dodge bludgers all the time. I’m just going to try and hit you...okay?"

 

Credence nodded, although he hadn’t heard a single word, his train of thought had crashed the moment he saw the veins of his forearm tightening for the hard grip he held the bat handle with. He forced himself to concentrate on the bludgers, well aware that if he didn’t he would surely have to pass the night at the hospital.

Mr Graves gave him a minute to take flight and get away from him, then he released in the air the furious bludger he’d been holding in his fist, right before hitting it with the bat to send it in Credence’s direction. He held his breath watching him, and to his immense relief the boy had no problem dodging it. 

 

"That’s it! Well done, Credence!" He cheered, and with a move of his hand he called the bludger back to make another strike at him. "Now, I’m going to let loose both bludgers, so prepare yourself…" 

 

With a swift swing of the bat the hit the first bludger again, this time with a bit more of effect to test Credence’s reflexes, and a few seconds later he shot the second one. Credence flew beautifully well and avoided the first, but the second almost got him for a few inches in the face. 

Graves made him stop to check him, he had a tiny scratch on his cheekbone, and with a gentle rub of his thumb he healed him easily. Credence felt his heart skipping a beat at the familiar sensation of his magic brushing over his skin, he thought that maybe it wouldn’t be that bad getting hit if Mr Graves was going to heal him that way. But the man could read his wanting in his eyes and ushered him to go back to the training, throwing both balls at him again, but with a couple more second between them to give him more time to maneuver.

Credence did exceptionally well on the next tries so Graves decided to leave him to practice on his own, now with the full set of quaffle and bludgers flying magically around the place, but at lunch time he went down to the apartment on his own, carrying in his arms all the equipment, and just in time to see Mr Graves apparating back at the entrance. The man vanished with his wand the balls, broom and hoop, probably sending them back to the quidditch cabinet. 

 

"I would suggest you took a shower before lunch but I guess you’ll want to practice some more on the afternoon." Said Graves holding his shoulders closer on the way to the dining room.

 

"No, it’s okay...I think I better save my energy for the tryouts."

 

"I love seeing how confident you are now, all that training is paying off already…"

 

Credence could not suppress a silly smile the moment Graves bent over him to kiss his lips.

 

"And even though I love seeing you smile too, it makes it harder for me to kiss you when you do...so go take a quick shower, darling.” He brushed his nose along Credence’s neck, breathing in his boy’s scent for a brief second before pushing him in the room’s direction with a slap on his ass. Credence looked back at him, still smiling, and disappeared round the corner of the hall. 

 

Percival went to talk to the house elf about the delivery he was expecting for that evening, giving it very specific instructions so Credence would not find out about his secret tactics for that night. He wanted to make sure everything turned out perfectly for his boy.

 

After lunch both relaxed on the study reading on the couch as always, Credence could stretch his legs across Mr Graves’s lap, and stole quick glances at him when he thought he wasn’t looking. The man knew of course, but said nothing about it, he could feel the tension building up between them like a dense fog in the early hours of the morning. The boy was shaking his ankles anxiously and didn’t even pretend to be reading anymore.

 

"Don’t think about it, Credence, it’ll only make you more nervous." He caressed his shin with slow strokes, trying to get him to relax.

 

"I already am more nervous…" Credence put the book away and stared at the ceiling, taking deep breaths.

Graves put the New York Ghost down too, and bringing him onto his lap he started kissing him softly, opening his lips with his tongue much more easily now that he wasn’t smiling. The boy blushed, leaning in the embrace of his strong arms, already hard and grinding on his lap. 

The man stopped the kiss and looked at him grinning slightly, waiting for him to ask for it. 

 

"Please, touch me…" Whispered Credence, looking away ashamed of his own lewdness. 

 

"Yeah, a nice cum will help you calm down." He caught his right hand and brought it up to kiss it gently. "But you’re going to touch yourself...let me see you." He pushed the boy’s hand onto his bulge, making him blush even harder. 

 

"Mr graves...that’s…"

 

"Shhhh…" He shushed him while his fingers unfastened his pants to get his cock out. "You’ll do as I say, now suck on your fingers, Credence...that’s it, baby, spit on your hand…"

 

Credence looked at his lips while the man talked those dirty instructions, and he obeyed him religiously, letting his saliva drip onto his palm and enjoying the soft licking of his own tongue between his fingers. Percival looked at him in every little step while his hands opened his shirt to reveal his soft chest. 

 

"Good boy, now hold your cock, rub the head with your thumb...just like that, and move you hand now...yeah...up and down, baby...ah, ah, slowly, that’s it…" 

 

Credence started moaning for him, he felt like the naughtiest boy ever for being there, Graves held his waist and played with one of his nipples while he spoke, and his low voice turned him on madly. 

 

"Now grab your balls too, use both hands, darling, I’ve got you...that’s right, they’re soft, aren’t they? Tell me…"

 

"They are...Mr Graves....so very soft..." Credence looked down at his own hands following Graves’s orders, oh, he would do anything the man ordered him. 

 

"And big, aren’t they?"

 

"Yeah...but yours are bigger…and your cock too...so big, Mr Graves..." 

 

Percival enjoyed making him talk, he was turning him into the perfect fuckboy. 

 

"That’s right baby boy, beautiful boy...do you want my fingers now?" 

 

"Oh, god...yes...yes, please…"

 

Percival pushed him to the side rather roughly, making him lay on his back. Credence held his cock in a tight grip while the man pulled his pants off, opening his legs to lick at his asshole hungrily, soaking him in his spit. 

 

"Woah...uuh...that’s...god, that’s...whoa…" Credence watched him, amazed by the incredibly hot view of his handsome face between his legs. But he didn’t linger there much, replacing his tongue with a finger, poking his hole teasingly at first. 

 

"Don’t stop touching yourself, Credence…"

 

And the boy did not, he looked him in the eyes whimpering deliciously the moment his finger entered him at last. Mr Graves knew exactly where to touch to make him writhe underneath him and when to retreat to make him last a bit longer. 

 

"That’s it, darling...pump your cock good for me...do it for your daddy, baby…" 

 

Credence gasped at hearing that, but the man suddenly bent over him and kissed him full on the mouth, while his finger hit his prostate harder than ever, getting him to the edge. He started moaning louder against his mouth, and pounding his cock furiously he came incredibly hard over his own chest. He could almost cry from the sheer intensity of it, his heart was about to rip his chest open. Mr Graves had just called himself his daddy, and Credence was his baby boy…

 

“Hey, relax, darling...it’s okay, you did so well, now breathe…" 

 

Credence looked him in the eyes, and concentrated on breathing deeply. 

 

“I...I just..I love you so much…” He held Graves face with trembling hands and kissed him again, feeling the tears running down his temple.

 

“Shhh, don’t cry, baby...come and get some sleep, there’s still a couple of hours left.”

 

Percival laid down next to him on the couch, embracing him against his chest, caressing his head softly. He was still thinking about what he had said at the end, he had never thought about it before, but the idea of his boy calling him daddy was ridiculously appealing. Yeah, his baby boy crying and moaning in pleasure, begging for his daddy to…Fuck, he was so hard his balls were starting to ache now, he had to control himself. 

He dried the tears from Credence’s face, admiring his gorgeous features, following with his eyes the lean figure of his body under his shirt. Such a beautiful thing, all for himself, desperately in love with him, begging him for his touch...he had to be a total imbecile if he couldn’t fall for him. Oh, but he was falling already, just the thought of fucking him that night was making him shiver, he could almost remember the way he had felt on his first time with another man, the nerves, the doubts...that’s why he was saving himself for that night, it was going to be the most perfect night of his life. 

Credence was breathing softly now, fast asleep. Percival just couldn’t help kissing his red cheek.

“I love you too, Credence…”

  
  
  


When they headed down to the park, Credence was holding Graves's hand so hard that he had to ask him to let go.  The boy was getting more and more anxious by the minute, even though there weren't much people around the Quidditch pitch. So Percival considered maybe it was time to help him relax.

 

“Come with me, Credence, I’ve brought something for you.”

 

They sat on a bench under a nearby tree, Credence watched the entrance to the locker room nervously, eyeing the other boys that intended to do the tryouts just like him. He didn't notice when Mr Graves produced a bag from inside his jacket and handed it to him.

 

“Sorry for the mushy smell, it's been in the back of the wardrobe for many years…” 

 

The boy opened the bag and retrieved a carefully folded sweater, it looked older than anything he’d seen in Mr Graves's house, but when he unfolded it with shaky hands he felt his own breath catching in his throat. It was his Ilvermorny Quidditch sweater, the one he probably used on each match, sporting his house colours and with a serpent slithering on the back, right under great capital letters that read: GRAVES.

 

“I thought it might bring you luck, I never lost a match while wearing it on my quidditch times.”

 

Said Mr Graves taking the sweater in his hands to help Credence put it on, since he seemed to remain in a shocked state. 

 

“Mr Graves….this is...I can't…” He stuttered blushing, but did no effort to stop the man.

The moment his head entered the neck hole of the sweater a soothing sensation flooded him, making him forget the nerves and doubts he could have had. With a shy smile he stood still and allowed Graves to put it on him.

 

“It looks kind of loose, let me adjust it a bit…” With his wand Mr Graves fitted the piece of clothing to Credence's size, and felt a surprising rush of nostalgia at seeing him with it. “There. It fits perfectly, you look like a professional player now, but I want you to concentrate on your flying and try to ignore the presence of all those good-looking young boys, alright? Remember I’ll be watching you, darling.” 

 

Credence laughed at that, and promised to be a good boy. It may have sounded as a joke but deep down Percival was well aware that a quidditch team was a dangerous place for an innocent and cute guy like Credence. 

 

“Thank you, Mr Graves, I’ll do my best.” 

 

“I know, Credence...But have fun too, okay?”

 

“I will.” 

 

With a quick kiss the boy stood and left, waving at him from the distance, right before entering the locker room.

 

The tryouts took place at the quidditch pitch, there wasn't a crowd cheering from the grades as there were on the last match, only a handful of people, probably parents and friends that came to support the boys. Credence could see a lone man sitting up at the back of the principal grade and knew it was Graves.  The quidditch team was made entirely out of boys, and they watched from a bench while the captain gave instructions to the aspirants. First a round of flying, then some obstacles and a race through the pitch, later some manoeuvres with the quaffle. Until then, Credence was doing incredibly well, better than anyone else, he was the faster, the best flyer, and he never missed a quaffle. But when the time for beating came, he could not hit the bludgers hard enough, he was nowhere near the things Mr Graves had done that morning. But he didn't care really, the rest of the kids were not doing much better either. Fortunately he did well when he had to avoid the bludgers coming his way, and once again demonstrated a perfect control of his broom. The last part though, proved to be the hardest, Graves didn't even bothered to make him practice catching the snitch, he had said that Credence was too tall and soon would start developing muscle and gaining weight so he would not be a good catcher. In fact none of the aspirants could catch the damn thing, except for a cute blond boy, the smallest of the group and the only one who rivaled with Credence in speed. 

 

When the tryouts ended the captain informed them that he was going to debate with the rest of the team and the managers to decide before communicating them the results. So they all went back to the locker room to change. Credence felt surprisingly well, he hadn't felt the slightest nervousness and knew he had performed better than most of the aspirants. He didn't want to take off the sweater because he knew it was because of it that everything had gone so perfectly, and he could swear some people were eyeing the name on his back and talking about him. In fact he didn't want to shower there with all those strangers when he could take an amazing bath at home with Mr Graves. 

So he just grabbed his sports bag and with the broom in hand he walked to the door, but before he could get out he felt someone tugging at his elbow. 

 

“Hey, I wanted to congratulate you, for your amazing flying…” It was the blond boy, smiling at him with deep green eyes, from up close he did not look much younger than Credence, just shorter. “ Seeing you so tall is hard to believe you could be so fast, my name is Marcus” 

 

He offered his hand and Credence doubted for a second before shaking it, he could not believe that someone was complimenting him for something he did. 

 

“C-credence.” He said stuttering a bit. “I should congratulate you too, you were faster than me.”

 

“Thank you, Credence, it’s a pleasure to meet someone good at last...I think we will be seeing each other soon.” Marcus didn't let go of his hand after the shake and approached Credence to say that last part closer to his ear so the rest of the boys wouldn't hear. Credence tried to back away from him a bit, feeling overwhelmed by his enthusiasm and his contagious smile.

 

“Right, I’m sorry but they're waiting for me...I’ve got to go now…” 

 

The boy let go of his hand and took a step back, blushing slightly. 

 

“Oh, sure… Me too. Well, we’ll meet again for sure, Credence. Good bye!”

 

“Good bye...Uh...Marcus” 

 

Credence literally ran through the door, and only stopped when he saw Mr Graves's figure waiting for him at the same bench where they’d talked before. He stood when the boy got there.

 

“You did splendidly, Credence, it would surprise me if they didn't accept you in the team.”

 

“Thank you, Mr Graves, a kid just told me we would both be accepted.”

 

“Really? Which kid, the one that caught the snitch?”

 

“Yes, he congratulated me for my flying...He was nice but a bit pert, though.” 

 

Percival laughed at that, they were both walking around the park grounds, Credence was still thrilled and talked animatedly, beaming. They stopped at one of those hot dog carts and Graves bought Credence two big hot dogs and a soda. He bought one for himself too but barely finished it, he didn't like that kind of food, althought he enjoyed playing the fatherly part for his boy. 

It was already dark and cold outside so he wrapped his blue scarf around Credence's neck, taking mental note to buy him one rather soon, specially if he was going to come back from the quidditch practices that late. Credence fell silent at that gesture and walking very closely to him, slid his fingers carefully into Mr Graves's pocket to hold his hand. 

 

They walked home without saying a word, both of them thinking about the night ahead.

 

Back at the apartment Percival led Credence to the bedroom with a hand on his shoulder, he could feel his tension building up again. 

 

"I’ve got to take care of something, go ahead and start without me, I’ll join you in a minute…" 

 

Credence nodded and started undressing on his own, he left his clothes on the laundry drawer and entered the bathroom, where the big bathtub began filling itself with warm water.

 

He stepped in carefully and submerged his head to get his hair wet, still a bit scared of being alone in such a deep bathtub. He scrubbed himself thoroughly with soap and waited for Mr Graves to come. He did not smile when he saw him walking in, naked too, and averted his eyes quickly, blushing.

He was trying hard not to think about it, not to get nervous about it, he just wanted it to happen almost accidentally so he could relax at last. He wished he could just watch it from afar, abandoning his body. 

 

Percival sat next to him, embracing him and bringing his hips to sit on his lap, holding his cheek softly. 

 

“Don’t be nervous, Credence, we don't have to do it if you don't want to, okay? I can wait for you, darling.”

 

“I know, but I really want to do it, Mr Graves...Please touch me, don't let me think…”

 

Those were the words the man had been waiting for, he knew it would probably be best to wait a bit longer for him, to let him lead. But he couldn't resist the need any longer, he was going to fuck him good and all that tension would disappear at last. 

 

Credence opened his mouth for him to take, tasting on his tongue a subtle note of red wine. They melted their lips together in a licking dance, Credence was an expert kisser now, he didn't need to stop to breathe anymore and kissed back deliciously softly, offering himself. 

 

Graves was incredibly hard already, he didn't remember when was the last time he’d been so eager for someone, the waiting had affected him much more than he’d thought. He needed Credence, he loved him, he worshiped him. He held his slim waist underwater, bringing his body closer, grinding their cocks together. Slipping his hands further down, he grabbed his round ass and massaged his buttocks at the same rhythm, rocking him on his lap. 

 

“I’m going to be very gentle with you, darling… I want you to feel only pleasure, so don't be scared.” Graves knew his cock was thick, and other lovers may have suffered the consequences of a rough love night, but he was going to prepare him thoroughly for it. 

 

Credence assented, he’d been shaking all throughout the kiss, trying hard to control himself and failing. He gasped the moment he felt one of Graves's fingers sliding inside him, but he didn't move it back out, he kept it there teasing his entrance. 

 

“We have all the time in the world, Credence, and you can ask anything you want from me, baby… But tomorrow you’ll be asking only for one thing…” 

Credence stared at him in anticipation, loving his subtle smile. 

“To have me inside you again, and again, and again…” He punctuated his words with kisses along his neck, fingering him deeper. The boy moaned for him, imagining a whole day of just sex, both naked all day long in bed, loving each other… And he cried silently, his heart racing.

 

“Let's go to the bed, I prepared something for you.”

 

Very gently, he held his hand and helped him out of the tub, drying at the moment with a warm breeze. Graves walked him by the hand to the bedroom and when the door opened, the flickering light of a dozen candles invited them inside. Credence held his breath, he didn't expect to see something like that, the candles floated all over the place, and the bed was barely visible under a thick mantle of red rose petals. He’d heard about romantic rituals the groom offered to his bride on the wedding night, and he gripped his hand harder at the thought of being Mr Graves's bride someday.

 

“Do you like it?” Asked the man when they reached the bed, and very softly pushed his boy to sit on it, kneeling before him. 

 

“I...I do… But you really didn't have to…” muttered Credence trying to keep his tears at bay. 

 

“I wanted to give you a perfect night, darling… you're my sweet love, Credence, so just enjoy it…”

 

Percival kissed his trembling hands, he was still nervous, so he held the back of his head and invited him to lay back slowly. His white skin brushing over the hundreds of petals, contrasting beautifully. Credence took his hands to his face, wiping his tears away, but the moment he inhaled on the strong scent of the roses he felt the knot on his throat easing down.

 

“You are so beautiful, Credence...I almost can't believe you're my boy…” Graves poured kisses all over his body, glad to see him relaxing under the effect of the potion he’d sprayed on the bed beforehand. 

At first, when he bought the flowers he was unsure about it, fearing Credence would think it was sappy, but then of course Credence was not like any other lover he’d ever had. He wanted to be romantic and old fashioned with him, he deserved those kind of gallantries and Percival knew how to offer them.

  
  


“I...I love you, Mr Graves... Please don't make me wait too long…” 

 

Credence was much more relaxed now, he tangled his fingers on Percival’s hair and whimpered in want under his touch. The man smiled at that, knowing they were both tense with anticipation already. He mastubated him softly and slid the head of his cock between his lips, sucking it gently inside his mouth. But he didn't linger there for long, letting his spit drip down to his ass, and spreading his legs open he bent down to lick him. 

Credence moaned much harder now, he loved the feeling of his hot tongue, and opened easily for him to do as he pleased. Percival stopped just a moment to push his legs onto his chest, making him hold himself, exposing his body for him.  

 

“Such a good boy, I’m going to be very gentle with you, Credence...If it hurts just let me know and I’ll stop, alright?”

 

Credence simply nodded again, his eyes were fixed in Graves's cock, it was much thicker than he remembered and more so compared to his fingers. He inhaled deeply, drowning in the rose perfume, trying to relax.  

Mr Graves was just fingering him first, deliciously opening him further. He looked so handsome and mature that Credence would entrust his life to him, he was an experienced man and knew how to make him squirm in pleasure. 

Credence's ass was much more wet than other days because of the water that had entered him in the tub, so Graves just had to spit on his hand to get his cock length moist for him.  He looked the boy in the eyes, taking his fingers out at last, and bringing his member closer to him.

 

“I’m going to do it slowly, darling...So breathe and relax...It won't hurt, I promise.”  

 

Percival leaned over him to kiss him, the head was poking at his entrance and both of them were holding their breath, staring into each other’s eyes. Graves pushed in barely moving, waiting for any sign of pain, but Credence just closed his eyes and moaned. He let the head of his dick enter completely and stood still to give him time to adjust to it. 

 

“That’s it baby, you're doing just fine…” He whispered in his ear, embracing him softly. Credence let go of his legs and embraced him too, holding to his shoulders and neck. 

 

Percival started pushing in very slowly, and retreating just a little to push in again, never getting out completely. It was so gentle that Credence could feel the shape of his cock inside him and he loved it. 

 

“Feels good..” He said with a shy smile, biting his lower lip a bit embarrassed.

 

“It’ll be much better in a minute, sweet boy... You're still a bit too tight.” 

 

Percival felt incredibly good too, it’s been quite sometime since the last time he’d fucked someone as tight. He didn't dare thrust much in yet, so he kept penetrating him inch by inch, breaching him slowly. Never before had he cared so much for a lover, but neither had he had the opportunity to deflower a young boy until then. 

It was becoming hard to resist the temptation of fucking him much more roughly, but his cock was still half way out. Percival sucked on his own fingers to lubricate his length again, he didn't want to have to stop to make Credence suck him. 

 

The boy was breathing faster now, whining under him and his hips were starting to move on their own, pushing forward to get Graves's cock deeper inside. Credence loved being so close to the man he loved, he could hug him hard and kiss his lips at the same time that they melted together. It was perfection. His insides felt so full of him, so hot with his warmth, and the smell of the roses mixed with that of Mr Graves's skin was making him mad.

 

“I won't last long, baby boy...You’re much tighter than I imagined...It feels so good... So perfect…” 

 

Graves was sliding a bit deeper now, and Credence's flesh was so hot and wet around him that he feared he could lose control. He forced himself to stop every few thrusts because the boy was getting closer too, he was reaching his prostate easily now that he was almost all the way in. 

 

“Please don't stop...I’m almost...Please, I’m almost there..” Begged the boy.

 

Credence's cock was leaking precum all over his belly and he tried to reach for it with his hand, but Percival stopped him. 

 

“Just hold on a bit longer, darling...You’ve got to let me come first.” 

 

He bent over him to kiss him sweetly, while his hips started rocking again, this time a bit harder. He was about to come, he could feel it building, and would have loved to give him the dirtiest talk of his life while filling him with his cum, but he rather be a gentleman at least on that wonderful first time. 

 

He held his hand instead, fucking him much harder now, burying his cock all the way inside him. Credence stopped breathing and his eyes filled with tears, but Graves took his free hand to his cock to make him come too. 

 

“Come on, Credence… come with me, come for me baby boy... That's it, oh God...Oh God...Come with me...” 

 

Percival couldn't stop himself anymore, Credence was starting to come and his muscles tightened even more around him and it was all he needed to come too. It happened almost at the same time, and both groaned against each other, laying exhausted amongst the petals. 

Graves tried not to crush him with his weight, and remained inside him for a few more minutes. He kissed him softly, the candle lights reflected on his tear stained face. 

 

“Did I hurt you, Credence?” 

 

“No, no...The last part was just a bit harder…” Credence shook his head and smiled for him, returning the kisses. 

 

“I’m sorry, it was too tempting, I resisted for as long as I could.” 

 

“I know...I loved it anyways, Mr Graves...It was perfect.” Credence felt his voice breaking, he was shaking slightly again, but not out of nerves like before. He just couldn't believe what just happened between them, it was the consummation of their love.

 

“You were perfect, Credence...You did so well, so beautiful…my beautiful boy…” 

 

Credence started crying again, his tears fell silently and his lip trembled.

 

“What's wrong, darling? Why are you crying?” Asked Mr Graves.

 

“I… I w-wish we could always live like this...Every day feels like a dream...I want to make love every night...With you, Mr Graves, I love you so much…”

 

Graves listened to his soft crying while whipping his tears away. And Credence stared at him intently, waiting.

 

“...Don’t you...Don't you love me too?” He asked at last.

 

That was the second time he had to ask if he loved him. And Percival hated to admit that he was going to have to be honest for once, Credence deserved it. 

 

“I do, I do darling...Come here.”

 

He stood, getting out of him at last, neither of them cared about the mess they’d done of the bed or the petals that sticked to their skin. Percival used his wand to make everything disappear, so they could tuck in bed comfortably embracing each other. Credence was not crying anymore, but knew something was not entirely right, and waited for the man to tell him about it. 

 

Graves brushed his hair back, sighing. 

 

“It's not easy for me to say that I love someone... Especially not someone whom I’ve only known for a couple of months now.” He smiled trying to ease some of the tension between them. “But, I do love you, Credence...And I know you’ve loved me from the day we met, I saw it in your eyes and felt it in the warmth of your cheeks when I touched you. I knew how you felt, but I couldn't bring myself to love you back, not yet, I knew it would be better for you to wait for someone better, especially since I didn't know you were a wizard. And when you came home I had to see how far we could go, I didn't want to hurt you, so I waited for you all I could, despite the temptation you posed to me.” 

He stopped talking to indulge in a delicious kiss. 

 

“When I was young I used to fall in love easily too, it felt nice to be always yearning for someone, but for a grown man, love is not so easy to give… I doubted myself, Credence, when you were in my arms I was so sure of this, but the more I knew you I felt less worthy of your affection. I didn't want to love you at first, and you were so perfect it made my life a hell. I fear the day you regret having given me your love, you first time…”

 

“I will never regret it, I love you more than anything in my life...I’ll always love you, Mr Graves.” 

 

Credence sounded dead serious in his confession, and Percival just smiled at him.

 

“Always is a long time, longer for someone as young as you, Credence… But it's okay, we’ve come this far, I’ve stopped doubting myself, even if you change your mind I can rest knowing that I’m doing my best to make you happy. And I can enjoy you until the day you decide to leave me.”

 

“I won't ever leave, Mr Graves…not when I’ve just learned how to make love…” He couldn't prevent his hands from shaking when he reached for Percival's face, caressing his jaw.

 

“There's still so much more I can teach you, baby boy…” 

 

They kissed under the flickering lights that still floated in the room. Credence slid his fingers through Graves's hair. 

 

“Tell me you love me, please…” He asked with a shy smile. 

 

“I love you, Credence, I love you, I love you, I love you...I’ll always love you, my boy.” 

 

And so they kissed again and again, until all of the candles had died at last.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay!! at last they did it!! it took 15 chapters but they finally did it!! now there's going to be a last chapter with only sex, the longest of them all 16 pages of only smut... it'll be up next week, so wait for it!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the last chapter at last, que longest of them all, full of sin and fluffiness!!

### Chapter 16

  
  
  


 

Credence awoke saturday morning feeling strange, he was damp between his legs again, but not from a night emission like other times. He got up slowly and with his wand in hand sneaked out to the  bathroom to clean himself. He loved being stained with Mr Graves’ cum, it was incredibly erotic and he felt claimed by him. And didn’t even mind the slight soreness he felt down there, he still couldn't believe they did it. 

And there was the fluttering sensation again in his stomach, intensifying with the fresh memories of the night before. He had to sit on the floor and breathe.

 

When he returned to the room, Percival was getting up, the sunlight bathed his naked body beautifully. 

 

“Hello, gorgeous…” He said with a wink on his eye, closing in on Credence to hold him. The boy blushed at the compliment.

 

“Good morning, Mr Graves.” 

 

“How are you feeling, Credence?” Asked the man kissing his temple softly, his hands wandered down to tease his buttocks. 

 

“I.. I’m fine, I feel great.”

 

Percival assessed his expression and thought that maybe he was a bit embarrassed to say if he had any soreness. He just kissed him on the lips and summoned a couple of dressing gowns for them. 

 

“Then let's go get some breakfast together, shall we?” 

 

Credence nodded with a smile while he put on the gown, loving the silky feel of it on his naked skin. They walked together by the hand, in silence, stealing furtive glances at each other from time to time during breakfast. 

 

“In case you're wondering about it, let me inform you that we won't be going to any Christmas party this weekend, darling, I just wanted to have you all for myself.” Commented Graves when he finished his coffee, reaching out for Credence's hand and squeezing it gently. 

 

“I’m glad, I don't know if I'll be able to make any coherent conversation with anybody for the next days…” He confessed with a soft laugh, biting his lower lip nervously 

 

“And that's fine, we won't be talking much, baby, come here now… I can't wait to touch you any longer…” 

 

Percival pushed his chair from the table and Credence stood as fast as his clumsy feet allowed him, to go sit on his lap like a good boy. On his rush he dragged the tablecloth and a couple of cups smashed on the floor. 

 

“I’m...I’m sorry…” Apologized Credence with great difficulty under the voracious kissing of Graves's mouth. 

 

Percival grinned maliciously and with a movement of his hand made the broken China disappear.

 

“Oh, I think you’ve just earned yourself a nice punishment, dear.” 

 

Then he pushed Credence off to make him stand before him. 

 

“I’m going to have to slap your ass, baby boy, bent over the table.” He ordered him with a very significant arching of his eyebrows, almost as if he really had no choice.

Credence stared at him without knowing what to do, he had never punished him before.

 

“But, Mr Graves…” 

 

The man shushed him and with his hand motioned him to do as he’d ordered, giving the boy a stern look. 

Credence turned around slowly, uneasy, and with all the dignity he could muster, he bent slightly, leaning on his hands over the table. 

 

“Bent more.” Ordered Percival, staring at him in delight. 

Credence wanted to protest, but he also felt a thrill from exposing himself for him, so he just bent lower, resting his face on the table. And he gasped when he felt the hand of Mr Graves lifting the back of the dressing gown to brush it aside, revealing his soft buttocks. 

 

“Now, I’m going to slap you and you will say what a very bad boy you are, Credence.” Graves stroked one of his arse cheeks leaning forward on his chair . He was loving it much more than he imagined, he really didn't want to be dominant with him since he was so sensitive, but it was instinctive for him, he couldn't help himself. 

 

He bent slightly and kissed softly the skin where he’d been stroking him, then he inhaled deeply and with the same hand he slapped him hard enough to make his skin red. Credence shook and gripped the tablecloth in his fist, but made no sound. 

 

“Say it.” Percival left the hand where it had landed, soothing him gently. 

 

“I...am a very bad boy…- Whispered Credence, trembling. 

 

“Of course you are.” 

 

Graves raised his hand again and slapped him once more, he tilted his head to observe his cock hanging between his legs, it was still hard.

 

“I am a very bad boy…” Recited Credence a bit louder this time, and Percival awarded him sliding his thumb along his crease, teasing his entrance. He was painfully hard already, just from spanking him like that. 

 

He raised his hand once more and slapped him a bit harder, Credence moaned and gripped the tablecloth so hard that a teapot fell, making a mess on the table.   

 

“I am… I’m a very… bad boy.” He was breathing hard now, and looked over his shoulder to see if Mr Graves was going to slap him again. But the man was just holding his buttocks apart, watching him closely. He wanted to see if the boy was hurt before making love to him once more. 

 

“Mr Graves… can we go back to bed?” Asked Credence with his most innocent tone, flushing hard at the prospect of more sex. 

 

Graves looked him in the eyes, with a knowing smile on his lips. 

 

“No, we can't go back to bed, Credence, look at the mess you’ve done on the table. You're going to stay down while I keep punishing you for being such a bad boy.”

 

He then bent between his cheeks and kissed him sweetly, closing his lips over his asshole and enjoying the way he whimpered for him. Percival started lapping at him gently with his hot tongue, waiting for him to open on his own to let him in. Oh, but wasn't it supposed to be a punishment? He slapped his other cheek with his hand without breaking the kiss, and Credence whined loudly. 

 

“Did you forget your line, sweetheart?” Teased Graves stopping to bite the red mark he’d just left on him. 

 

“I’m a very bad boy, Mr Graves… please, please, please… oh, please...”

 

He was desperate now, pushing his hips back against his face. He wanted to beg for him to fuck him but the punishment felt so good… God, he loved him, he loved him madly. 

Percival pushed his tongue inside him at last, while he slapped his ass again, and then once more. Credence moaned, and recited his line breathlessly. That tongue was making him crazy, it felt so good, he didn't even remember the soreness he had felt before, and loved the way it slid in and out of him. The noise of the lapping was so vulgar, oh God he was doomed for loving it too, and the wet sensation of his spit dripping down his balls…

 

“Please, please fuck me... I need you please, Mr Graves…”

 

“Yeah, I think you’ve learned your lesson.” 

 

Graves just couldn’t stop himself anymore, even if Credence was hurt he could always fix him later, he was old enough to learn the risks of sex. 

The man stood and took off his gown while his boy turned around and dropped to his knees right in front of him, and without waiting for permission he started sucking on Percival’s cock. He sucked as hard as he could, swirling his tongue around him well aware that it had been a few days now that he hadn’t tasted him.

 

“Fuck Merlin, that’s good…” Breathed Graves watching him from above, ecstatic. “That’s it, darling...make me wet for you…” 

 

Credence blushed at the thought of what would come next, and he did as he was told trying to drool generously over him. But he just couldn’t wait any longer, so he stood anxiously  touching his own cock while Mr Graves trapped his mouth in a messy kiss. The man was almost as eager as him, and with rough movements he lifted his ass to make him sit at the edge of the table in front of him. Credence just had to lean back on his elbows and spread his legs open to expose himself for him, and moaned erotically when the man fingered his entrance. He was still pretty wet from the licking and Graves had his cock ready for him so he decided to make the preparation a bit shorter this time, lining up against him and looking him in the eyes for consentment before going in. 

Credence motioned his hips forward, slowly fucking himself on his hard member, loving the sweet breaching of the intrusion. And Graves smiled at that, but held his waist to take control of the movements. He teased him at first, shoving his head in and taking it out in quick succession, watching it in fascination, and eyeing Credence’s face contorting with pleasure. But the moment he buried himself much deeper he heard him grunt, half in pain half in delight. 

 

“You like it, baby boy…? Tell me how much you like it, darling…” Graves started thrusting faster and deeper now, embracing Credence on the table and reaching for his mouth to kiss him. 

 

“I love it...Mr Graves...so perfect, oh, God...please don’t stop…!”

 

Credence was moaning and writhing under him beautifully, and his cock was already releasing precum. Graves knew that it was almost impossible not to hit his prostate doing it in that position, but he never imagined he would be so sensitive. He looked just about to come and Percival was not even near yet, If only Credence wasn’t so tight and he could fuck him as hard as he wanted, but he couldn’t do that to him. With time he would find a way to make him last longer. 

He tried going a bit rougher on him, watching him carefully to see if he liked it, pounding against his ass with all of his cock inside of him. And Credence had to put a hand on his belly, pushing him away slightly, unable to articulate enough to ask him to stop. It was so intense he could almost feel his heart exploding inside his chest. But Graves went back to a slower pace when he saw his reaction, and with his strong hand started masturbating Credence as an apology. He desisted from trying to please himself and centered his attention on him, touching him and fucking him sweetly.

 

“Oh...Mr Graves, I’m almost there… if you touch me like that...God...I can’t…” The boy tried to stop his hand, knowing that Mr Graves should be the one coming first. 

 

“It’s okay, darling...you can come whenever you want, you’re so beautiful...come for me, darling…”

 

And Credence wrapped his legs around Mr Grave’s waist to keep him deep inside, holding to his neck with trembling fingers for support and shaking his hips against him, fucking himself on his cock. 

 

“Oh, yes….yes I love you...God, I love you...I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming…!”

 

And so he came, harder than ever yet. They watched as his cum shot across his chest while Graves milked him gently. Then Credence fell back on the table, completely spent, getting his back all wet with the spilled tea and dipping his shoulder on the butter plate.

Mr Graves pulled out of him as  carefully as he could, and Credence lifted his neck to see his cock still hard. 

 

“You can stay inside… if you want to...Until you come, I don't mind…” He offered. He felt embarrassed now for being so fast. 

 

“I don't want to hurt you, Credence, it's okay...We can do it again in a few minutes.” 

 

Percival bent over him, tracing a line with kisses along his neck, coming to meet his sweet mouth. 

 

“Will you join me in a nice bath, dear?.” 

 

Credence nodded, ashamed of himself now that the afterglow was fading. He stood, feeling his buttocks numb from the hard surface of the table, and followed him to the bedroom again. They left the sweated gowns on the laundry drawer and entered the bathroom naked. 

Graves made him turn around to take a look at his reddened but, stroking his left cheek where he had hit him harder. 

 

“Did I hurt you, Credence?” He asked looking him in the eyes. 

 

“No...It felt good, for a moment I thought that you were angry with me...But I liked it…” 

 

Credence held his hand and lowering his gaze he leant against his chest, the confession made his face burn. He kissed his skin softly. 

 

“I would never hurt you on purpose, I love you, Credence, and I want you to tell me if I’m being too rough on you or if there's something you don't like, okay?” 

 

The boy nodded, and reached for his lips to kiss him devotedly. He could feel his heart melting when he heard him saying that he loved him. They entered the bathtub and sat in the third step where water barely covered their chests.

Percival brought him to sit on his lap and started rubbing his back gently with his hands, but Credence's mind was wandering far away. He feared that the future would change things between them, knowing that the good things never lasted long, it was just a matter of time for the happiness to end. He wouldn't be his son forever, he would have to leave the nest sooner that later and become a man, find a job, get his own home...That prospect terrified him, he was not ready to leave Mr Graves, he depended on him way too much to leave him. 

 

“Mr Graves, you….” He started all of a sudden, not really knowing how to ask what he needed to know. “You... Still want to be my tutor…? I mean, I know you're not my father...and, since we're sleeping together now…”

 

“You want to know if everything will still be the same between us?” Asked Graves making him turn around to look him in the eyes. “Nothing has to change, darling, we love each other but I’m still your tutor and you're still my boy, why are you having these doubts?” 

 

He brushed Credence's hair back, caressing his face soothingly, the boy looked as if he was about to cry. 

 

“I… I just can't stop thinking that this is too nice to be true… and I’m so scared to loose you...Will you make me leave when I finish my studies, Mr Graves?” 

 

And Credence was crying now, silent tears rolled down his cheeks and his lips trembled. 

Percival sighed.

 

“But of course not, Credence, how can you think that? I won't ever make you leave. But that doesn't mean that you're a captive here, you can do with your life as you please, I’m just here to provide for you, darling.” He wiped his tears and held him against his chest. “Stop worrying over things that haven't happened yet, my boy, enjoy what you have now... Aren't you happy with me?” 

 

“I am, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been in my life.” Said Credence nodding with his head, smiling.  

 

“Then enjoy yourself, nothing's going to change anytime soon, this is the start of our new life together.” 

 

Percival held his waist with his big hands, caressing his skin lovingly underwater, he could feel his own cock hardening under the weight of Credence's soft buttocks. And he couldn't remember when was the last time he’d felt so passionate about someone, he never felt that incredible urge for making love all the time. 

 

“You’re everything for me, Credence… I’ll make you feel like a prince, anything you want, I’ll give it to you, baby boy…” 

 

“Mr Graves…” Credence couldn't help moaning when the man licked his earlobe after whispering for him with his low voice. 

He was holding him tightly, and his hands moved from his hips to his ass slowly searching for his entrance. One hand kept his cheeks apart while the other slid down the crease, slipping one finger inside pretty easily. 

 

“Mr Graves…!” Gasped Credence in surprise, he had been saying such romantic things not a minute ago and now his eyes were eyeing him full of lust. 

 

“Why don't you ride on my cock, sweet darling, I really need to come now…” Graves held his hard member right next to his hole where he now had two fingers deep inside him. He watched his boy blushing and groaning in pleasure on top, holding to his shoulders for stability with both knees open at his sides.  

 

“R-ride…? What do you mean with ride…?”

 

Percival smiled at his innocent question, he didn't have to explain what he meant. He just raised his ass and introduced the head of his cock inside him. 

 

“Woah…! Mr Graves... That's… that feels so wet…” Credence bit his lip and smiled at the intense look the man was giving him. 

 

“That's okay, baby...Now you can ride my cock like a good boy...That’s it, slowly at first...So good…” Percival closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the warmth of his body.

 

Credence went down  on him as slowly as he could, he was in charge now and it made him feel more experienced. He wanted to give Mr Graves pleasure for once. So he started moving his ass up and down, riding him a bit clumsily at first. But quickly gaining confidence and going faster. He couldn't get the right pressure where he wanted all the time, but focused on Graves to make him come. 

 

“What a beautiful prince you are, Credence...god, I love you, baby boy… fuck yourself on my cock, just like that...so beautiful…” 

 

Percival looked up at him while he moved, he tried catching his lips or his chin with his teeth and teased his hard nipples with his free hands. But despite Credence's tightness, he soon felt he needed a bit more, so he held his ass with strong fingers and helped him move much faster. Underwater everything was a lot slower, but both noticed the difference when Graves started pounding his hips against him too, burying his whole length inside him. 

 

“Aah... that's a bit...Too hard…!” Whined the boy, holding tighter to Mr Graves’ neck. 

 

“I’m close, darling… be a good boy and stay still for me… do you want me to fill you with my cum?”

 

“Yes...Yes, please…!”

 

Credence digged his nails on his skin when he felt Graves going faster, his cock was incredibly hard and it reached so deep it was almost painful, he could barely breathe. But he stood still for him, until feeling his tight muscles trembling from the intensity of the orgasm as he spilled himself inside him.

The man just grunted and closed his eyes, clenching his jaw while he held Credence's ass in place. 

 

“So good… you feel too good, baby boy…” He whispered getting out of him carefully. 

 

Percival gently wrapped his waist with his big hands, bringing him to stand with him and turning him around he slid his hand down between his buttocks again, loving the way his cum dripped out of him. He embraced him softly, water only covered up their knees now that they were standing, so he used his hand to splash water on his ass to clean him. with his other hand he stroked his hard cock loosely. 

 

“We can go back to bed now, sweet darling, do you want me to make you come again?” 

 

Credence trembled between the hot ministrations of both his hands, he nodded shakily while he jerked his head around to try and see the way his fingers entered him slowly, opening him to let the rests of cum drip out of his ass. He was aroused, but since he’d just came not long ago he would last a bit longer this time. 

Back at the room he pushed Graves onto the bed and crawling on top of him he grinded his young cock over his broad chest, watching his magnificent naked body underneath him. He could do everything he wanted with him, he knew. So he kneeled around his head and brushed his erection all over his face. Mr Graves smiled and opened his mouth, trying to catch his head between his lips, kissing his flesh gently. With his hands he grabbed his ass and slapped him again, playfully, bringing him forward to swallow his length at last. 

 

“Oh...Mr Graves...you suck me so good…” He looked down to see his cock disappearing between his lips and inevitably tugged at his hair when he felt his fingers enter him again.  

Credence started moaning loudly for him, fucking his mouth with an intense rocking of his hips over his face. He was on all fours on top of him, and this time he lasted much longer.

 

Eyeing Graves's spent cock from over his shoulder, he wished he could ride him again, but he wasn’t hard enough yet. And the boy loved the fingering anyway, his digits fondled his prostate just as good and he backed away right on time to spill his come on Percival’s face. 

 

“Fuck…” Breathed the man licking the corner of his lips “You’re so fucking beautiful… come here”

 

He shoved him off to the side and held him in a tight hug, cleaning his face with a magical brush of his hand, right before ravishing Credence’s mouth in a kiss. He loved his boy so much, he couldn’t help loving him when he did those kind of things, he was perfect. Such a beautiful whore, so innocent and so naughty at the same time. 

 

They stayed in bed all day long, at lunch they shared a big plate of sandwiches, talking softly about how nice it felt to make love at last. And it lead inevitably to more love making afterwards. Percival taught him about his sweet spot, demonstrating him how to reach it inside of him and on the outside too, massaging  his perineum with a thumb while he fingered him and pumped his cock, making him come again and again. And Credence rode him once more, under the last gentle lights of sunset, letting his tears roll silently when he came just a couple of minutes after Graves did. The man embraced him on his chest, wiping his tears away. 

 

“I love you, Mr Graves…” Cried Credence on the crook of his neck, trying to gather the courage he needed to ask what he’d been wanting to ask for quite some time now. “I’m sorry for ruining this moment like this…” 

 

Percival stroked his head, soothingly, he was well used to his tears now and knew he just couldn’t help crying when he was so emotional.

 

“You haven’t ruined anything, baby boy… every moment with you is perfect, Credence.” 

 

Credence straightened a bit, staring at his eyes cautiously, still afraid of what he could get for an answer. 

 

“You don’t understand, I… I love you too much...I need… I want…”

 

He couldn’t say it, he couldn’t ask for more when Graves had already given him all. 

 

“What is it, darling? You can ask me anything, you know that I love you too, Credence, you don’t have to hide from me.” Percival straightened too, leaning on the headboard and wrapping his arms around him. “Tell me.” 

 

But Credence was unable to speak, he was crying hard now. He buried his face on his neck trying not to make any sound and to stop as soon as possible. His whole body shook with the sobs and he hated himself. The room was in darkness already, only illuminated by the city lights and stars.  

 

“Sshhh...it’s okay, baby boy, you can tell me anything… I’ve got you.” 

 

Percival held his chin and kissed his lips tenderly, caressing his face until he finally stopped. But the boy couldn’t talk properly yet, and he whispered something from which he could only hear “...ry me?”, so the man had to look him in the eyes and ask him to repeat the question. 

 

Credence breathed slowly, his heartbeats resonated in the perfect silence of the room and he blushed, unable to make his heart stop. 

 

“Would you… would you marry me?” He said at last almost without voice, barely whispering. 

 

And Graves was genuinely surprised at hearing him. He was at a loss of words. Credence’s lids fluttered before him, but he kept his eyes fixed on him while new tears soaked his red cheeks.  

 

“Why are you asking me this, Credence?” He ventured, wiping his tears away once more and bringing his face closer to peck his lips. “You know I love you...we have each other”

 

“I know… I just...I’m s-scared….” Credence pressed his lips shut to prevent them from trembling.

 

“Listen to me, Credence: I love you, I love you more than I’ve loved anyone in a long, long time...you don’t have to be afraid anymore because I’ll be with you until you get tired of me. I know you’ve been taught that marriage was a necessary thing, but it won’t make me love you more than I do now…” He would have wanted to add that marriage was a stupid idea, but he didn’t want to hurt him. 

 

Credence couldn’t help smiling feebly at hearing him, it really sounded stupid now that he’d said he loved him so much, and yet he still loved the idea of being his husband, and wearing his ring on his finger for the rest of his life. But he wasn’t going to say that. 

 

“You’re still so young… maybe we could think about it in some time, if you still want me, my beautiful prince...I would never say no to you, ever…” 

 

They smiled at that, Credence wasn’t crying anymore. Maybe some time would be great to get to know him a bit better, to become a worthy husband for him. 

 

“I’ll always want you, Mr Graves…” whispered the boy before diving in for a kiss. 

 

And it wasn’t easy to kiss when he smiled so much, but he could not stop himself, it felt so good to be loved, to be worshiped, to be spoiled by the man of his dreams. He wished he could never wake up and everything just stayed the same, making love everyday like the first day. And for once he stopped thinking at the back of his head that it was a selfish wish, because maybe Mr Graves wished for it too. 

  
  


And Percival smiled too, all of his promises had come true, he kept his word and taught him about magic, and about love… their life together was just about to begin. 

  
  
  
  
  


 

The end

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's over! my first fic here on ao3 finished already! Thank you all for reading it, leaving kudos and comments, I really hope you've enjoyed it as much as I did, I know I said it was the first part of this story but I don't know if I'll be able to write more, I'vo got a couple of extra chapter that I'll post as oneshots, the first will be baby cre's first christmass with Graves, and the second will be baby cre's first new year's eve party at MACUSA!!!   
> They'll be up each on the next fridays as always!
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with to the end and don't forget to check out my other fics!


End file.
